Crossing the Line
by Iqid Loopz
Summary: A ragtag team of 20 Military Pokemon fighting to end a war against the Axis Alliance, that brought damage, fear, and large amount of pain through out the galaxy. Will they live and end the war, or will they fail and die.
1. Chapter 0

**Crossing ****the**** Line ****-**** Prologue ****-**** New**** Game**

**Goldenrod City, Johto - Planet Earth - Thursday, April 16th, year 3500. 1130 hours.**

The sky was filled with explosions from the anti-aircraft gun above the clouds and anti-aircraft guns shooting down planes. After a shot was fired, a large explosion lit the sky orange. Nineteen dark shapes appeared beneath the clouds, they were soldiers, lucky to have not been blow up with their plane. Slowly, the shapes drifted towards the ground, gunfire still going on around them. Suddenly, the dark shapes vanished, as the soldiers with their parachutes settled down back to the Earth. They quickly take their parachutes off of their backs, cock their guns, and run towards a half-destroyed building. One of the men kicks the door open, dashes to a window, and aims his gun out of it. The rest flood in, pointing their guns out of every window, while three others crouch behind stacked chairs. They take off their black and grey, full-face helmets, and place them on chairs. One of them, a pale man with fiery red hair and a large scar down his cheek, takes out a map and places it in the middle on the floor with four bullets weighing it down on each corner to prevent the map from folding in on itself.

"Jin," said one of the men, he was shorter then the other two with jet black hair, his name was Nyoro, "did we lose any in the drop?"

Jin, the last of the men, had dark brown hair that hung around his face, looked around the room and counted nineteen people, standing motionless with shiny gear on their bodies, reflecting the light from the windows. All of them had their guns pointing out the windows, ready to be attacked at any moment.

"Looks, like everyone is here, sir," replied Jin, whose real name was Jukain.

"Jake, Where are we?" asked Nyoro, looking at the man who had laid out the map.

Jake looked at the map and tried to concentrate. He rubbed his chin and put his finger on the map, tapping on a small square beside a medium sized circle.

"We're right here, three minutes south of the facility," said Jake, and before he could say anything else, a shout came from one of the soldier standing at the windows.

"Captain Nyoro! We have company!"

"Alright boys, helmets on. We're heading out," ordered Nyoro, getting up, putting on his helmet and walking towards the window the soldier who had shouted was standing at.

He arrived at the window with the soldier, leaned on the wall, and took a quick peek outside, and then withdrew just as quickly.

"What do we have Lune?" asked Nyoro, looking at the gray and black helmet of the soldier.

"I'm guessing a mix of fifty rifle infantry and a couple of heavy duty tanks," replied Lune.

Nyoro walked into middle of the room and looked around at his troops, taking a deep breath before speeking.

"Happin, you stay here to help if anyone gets injured. Jack, Gara, Uso, Duko, Gang, Bead, and Lune, stay here and give the ones going in some cover. Wait thirty minutes to follow suit. The rest are with me, and we're going into the facility."

They all nod and head towards their objectives. "Covering fire!" yelled Jack from a nearby window. Then, several soldier's fired their guns out of the windows, mowing down enemy infantry.

"Let's go!" yelled Nyoro, kicking open the back door and sprinting towards the large building.

Three of the soldiers who were following him, Kent, Yuki and Damerson, on the other hand, were almost out of the building, when a row of bullets landed in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. As they watched the others run, they waited a few seconds and then began to sprint. Nyoro quickly kicks the door of the building open and waits outside as the others get inside. He spots the three dashing for their lives, and also spots a tank rolling up and aiming at the three.

"Take cover!" he yelled, as the tank fires its shell and a geyser of dirt erupts in between Yuki and Damerson, blasting the two into smithereens. Nyoro felt angry and suddenly went trigger-happy, firing his assault rifle at the enemy tank. Then, as he was taking a break from being trigger-happy, he spotted Kent slowly getting up, dazed and injuried. Nyoro called out to his wounded comrade, trying to get his attention, and beckoning to run in his direction. As Kent looked up at Nyoro, a bullet goes through his head and a large burst of blood comes out making a pink mist. Then, he drops to the ground, dead.

A bullet flies pasts Nyoro's head and hits the wall behind him, smashes into pieces. The debris of the bullet hits him in the back on the head, making him flinch. Then, he dashes inside the building and closes the metal door. He looks around the small room for something long and hard to block the door with. Spotting a chair sitting in the corner, he grabs it and smashes it. After that, he grabs two legs from the broken chair and shoves them into the handles to prevent the doors from opening. He begins to walk in a very dark hallway. He turns on his flashlight mounted on his gun, and points it forward. He then walks along the hallway, quickly pointing his gun in and out of the various rooms, checking for enemies. After that, he enters a medium sized room that contained a few tables, chairs, computers, lamps, and lots of paper everywhere. He spots the others huddled in a circle, talking quietly among themselves, and interrupts them.

"Kent, Yuki and Damerson are dead..." he said, sounding like he was still in shock.

"Shit..." quietly said Metamon, banging his fist against his helmet.

"Alright we need to split up. Foodin, Piot, and Metamon are with me to secure the prisoners. Jin, Zang, Gabny and Nesto stay here and cover us," said Nyoro, walking towards another dark hallway with the three close and following him.

"Defensive position! Zang you're to be the sniper support on the roof, Nesto take that door and Gabny take the other one" yelled Jin as the others departed.

After walking for a while, Nyoro could see a closed door with light shining through the gap at the bottom. Then, he kicked the door open and the team entered, guns drawn as they secured the room and found an operating cyro-chamber.

"Foodin, do your stuff," yelled Nyoro, motioning for Foodin to get on with it.

"Yes sir," he replied, walking over to a large machine and pressed numerous buttons, finally pressing a green square shaped one. The sound of air escaping, ice cracking, and machines working floods the room. Then, the door of the cryo-chamber opens. A middle-aged man walks out, rubbing his eyes and taking a long yawn.

"What is going on?" he asked, yawning.

"Doctor Core? Father?" asked Nyoro, looking at the man in disbelief.

"Father!" yelled the other three.

"You're telling me that you're son of Jack Core? The one who created the Defender program?" asked Foodin, snapping up his visor.

"Yes..." quietly replied Nyoro.

"That's amazing! How long has he been frozen for?" asked Metamon.

"He's been frozen for fifty years," interrupted Nyoro.

"How old were you when you frozen?" asked Metamon.

"Fifty..." replied Jack.

"So you're technically a hundred years old!" yelled Metamon.

"Can we get down to fuckin' business here!" yelled Nyoro, stepping in between the two.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked Jack, turning to his son.

"We have a problem, we're out of Defenders, and we need a better plan on finishing this war"

"Aren't you a Defender yourself?" question Jack, narrowing his eyes.

"There are only nineteen Defenders left in the galaxy, and we lost three during this mission so that makes sixteen," replied Nyoro, looking down at the ground.

Jack looked down, arms crossed. Then he began to hum a melody alternating between high and low pitches. He suddenly stopped and looked at Nyoro. Then, he walked towards three large televisions that had medium sized panels in front. He pressed a few buttons and the televisions turned on. They displayed capsules tubes full of Pokémon.

"The Argonaut Project?" replied Nyoro, walking towards the televisions.

"Yes, the facility is located on Planet Fortune," said Jack, continuing to press buttons on the panal.

"This might work, but reports are coming in that the Axis Alliance are planning to invade Fortune."

"Looks like we have to hurry then."

Screaming erupts from Nyoro's radio and then he talks into it, "Who is this?"

"This is Happin..." she says quietly.

"What's going on there?" demanded Nyoro.

"It's over...it's all over for us," she whispered, every word coming out strained.

"What do you mean?"

"They're telling me to tell you to surrender the prisoner...Get out of there...I'll stall them; they're outside of the building" she whispered.

"Alright, thank you..." Nyoro whispered, trying to hold back his anger.

The sound of a struggle erupts from the radio, and is succeeded by the numerous sounds of machine gun fire. Afterwards, a brief silence. Another yell came through the radio and Nyoro spoke through it again.

"Jin! What's going on over there!" yelled Nyoro.

"...The rest are dead...I'm done for...get the objective out of…" whispered Jin. Then, gunshots erupt in the background and the line goes cold.

A deadly silence entered the room; broken only, by the sounds of gunfire, and the shaking of objects.

"Everyone is dead...You four must get out of here..." said Nyoro, deadly quiet. He went to a computer and downloaded the "Argonaut Project" to a device and attempted to give it to his father. He refused.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack, refusing to take the disk.

"Saving your lives, someone has to stall for you all."

"We're not going without you," said Jack firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want all the Defenders to be killed?" half-asked, half-yelled Nyoro. Jack looked down in defeat, "Thought so, now get to the helicopter on the roof."

"No!" Yelled Jack, getting a bit of fight back in his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad but..." Nyoro whispered sadly, while making a fist and then gives Jack a punch in the face, knocking him out. Foodin just barely manages to catch him before he falls to the ground.

"It's been an honor serving with you three" said Nyoro proudly, tossing the device to Metamon. He then walked into the hallway and cocked his gun, not giving the others time to say anything. The other four proceed to the stairs leading up to the roof and climbed it quickly. Foodin put Jack into the helicopter and puts his rifle on the doctor's lap. Piot sets up the helicopter and turns it on, Foodin takes the co-pilots position, and Metamon takes one of the machine guns.

The helicopter's blades rotate at a high speed and it starts to climb. Piot quickly increases the height of the helicopter over the battlefield. Doctor Core wakes up with a rifle on his lap, then looks down at the battlefield and sees a burst of light coming out of the facility. Then, he sees tanks destroy the facility to rubble. Jack slowly looks away, holding on to his rifle. He then looks at Metamon.

"Defender! What year is it?" he asked.

"It's the Year Thirty Five Hundred, Sir." replies Metamon.

The helicopter finally gets to a higher altitude, enters the clouds, and then disappears from sight.

**35 years later...**

**Fox-Way Military Base, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 7th, year 3535. 0915 Hours.**

Poliwrath rubbed his face, flipping from his back to his side, generally just enjoying his deep sleep within his pond. It was then that the announcement went off, echoing through his small pond.

"All Argonauts please report to the briefing hall" said the voice

Poliwrath groans at being awoken from his lovely sleep, but knows he must report for duty. He then swims a few feet up the pond. He reaches surface and take a deep inhale of air, then whips to the edge of the pond and gets out. His room was a large room, made to look like it was a small forest: with trees, plants, and rocks. He walked over to a table that had his sword on top, and strapped it onto his round body, yawning. He arrived at the elevator door, yawned some more, and rubbed his eyes. A sound rings and the door opens. He steps in, turns around, and the door closes. His wrist computer began to ring, and he answered it grumpily.

"There better be a good reason for waking me up, Colonel Jet"

"Zangoose and Mazda were sent for a scouting mission near New Goldenrod City, and found prisoners. Argo prisoners. Before the two were captured, they said that they were going to be executed. And if I recall there is an arena near the city. Commander, I want you and your team to rescue them, they are your first priority. It's an all hands on deck mission. So get as much of your team on this one, Commander."

"Sir, consider it done," responded Poliwrath.

"I'll see you in the armory, Jet out."

Poliwrath began typing on his computer and a voice sounding like a little kid's began talking through it.

"Ah, can I help you, sir?" asked the young voice.

"Ditto, contact as much of Loyal you can and meet me down stairs."

"Ahhh, yeah, you called me at a bad time" he muttered, sounding like he was pushing something.

"You're on the toilet are you?" deadpanned Poliwrath.

"Yup, nice guess," the sound of toilet then was heard in the background. "I'll meet you down stairs, sir." said Ditto finally, the sound of a door slamming was heard, and then Poliwrath shuts off the small computer.

Next…Chapter 1 – Elevator Talk


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Elevator Talk

**Fox-Way Military Base, Argonaut Barracks. Juno Region– Planet Fortune-Monday, March 7th, 3535. 0930 Hours**.

The elevator was big enough it could easily fit fifty people inside. Poliwrath pressed the number one button on the panel, and then stood very stiffly. The elevator began to descend from the sixty ninth floor. Several seconds passed, and there was a little pinging sound signaling that the in-elevator radio had turned on.

"Hello and good morning, Fox-Way Base! This is your radio host DJ Private Jessie Jeff! And you're listening to, Z one-oh-three dot five! It is currently nine-thirty five am and today is Monday, March the seventh, three thousand thirty five. For today's weather; we have clear, beautiful skies with the current temperature of twenty-eight degrees. Right now I would like to say welcome back home, Lieutenant Commander Sceptile. Everyone sure did miss you. May I add, I think you going MIA for six months went to your head. Like honestly! Who refuses an offer for a few months of a vacation? Sceptile did. I should slap you! But then yet again I'm going to take those words back because he can kill me with a slap. But we hope you like the new remodeling of the base because I don't! Naww, just kidding! Special shout out to the person who remodeled the base. Also, I'm just going to say what many wanted to say. Who designs the frigate bay the shape of a flower and Headquarters the shape of a butterfly? Oh well, what's done, is done. I'm going to stop trolling and going to have a nice trip to the washroom now. Rice and pizza is an amazing combo, but has some negative outcomes after a few hours. But here is something to listen to while I'm gone. Here is "Gotta Catch em' All" by…a guy and three other women. I am, DJ Private Jessie Jeff, and you're listening to, Z one-oh-three dot five! Enjoy!"

The music starts playing and Poliwrath puts a smile on his face "Classic song" he says softly and leans back on the wall of the elevator. As soon he was able to get into a comfortable position, the elevator stops and the computer says, "Fifty-fourth floor, please watch your step, due to an inch of gap that may cause tripping," Two soldiers walk into the elevator and presses one of the buttons. One soldier was wearing a dark blue and black tight shirt with black cargo pants. His name was Captain Miller. And the other was named Private Kurt, he was wearing an olive green shirt and cargo pants.

It was quiet, too quiet. The Private looked to his right on corner of his eye at Poliwrath and then left at the Captain, who was nodding to the music with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, sir, why is that Poliwrath not in its pokeball?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice, still glancing over at Poliwrath. "Why don't you ask it yourself? It's not going to bite you," Miller whispered back a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask it!" whispered Kurt in a voice that was a bit louder then he had intended.

Miller didn't say anything to that, just went back to nodding his head with the music.

"Fine, but if I get eaten I'm haunting you for the rest of your life," The private then turned and laid his eyes on Poliwrath, but couldn't say a word.

Poliwrath sighed and looked over at the Private. Kurt looked very nervous and slightly scared. Sweat was running down his face and his teeth were chattering. "Hey there…Poliwrath…why aren't you in a Pokeball?" he finally managed to ask.

"Why don't you ask the Captain? I think he knows," replied Poliwrath, not paying much attention to the scared man.

The private felt relieved that Poliwrath hadn't eaten his face off and faced towards the door again, "Okay, hey Captain why is that...," he paused for a few seconds, "Poliwrath talking?" he finished. Then it hit him. Poliwrath, a Pokemon, spoke English. "Wait… It can talk!" Kurt yelled, quickly hugging the wall behind Miller. But Miller just laughed.

Poliwrath scratched his head, "I find your jokes cold and cruel for a human, Captain Miller," said Poliwrath.

"I had to sir. Private Kurt, is from Earth and he's never seen an Argonaut before," replied Miller.

"That makes sense," replied Poliwrath, "so how are the wife and kids?"

Miller stopped chuckling and returned to normal state, "They're doing well. My son got a job as an engineer on Planet Soil. What about yours?" he continued.

"They're living in peace back on Earth."

As the two have their conversation. Kurt was still on the wall, confused and mind blown. He was double taking at the two. But every time Poliwrath talked Kurt eye-balled him. And finally, he decided to say something.

"Ahhh, can you answer my question? How…" but was stopped by Poliwrath.

"Okay, first of all, Private Kurt. Why don't you decide which of your questions you would like answered," interrupted Poliwrath.

"You can answer my questions?"

"Yes," replied Poliwrath.

"Okay. How can you talk English?"

Poliwrath nodded his head, and thought for a moment, "Well to begin with. I'm Commander Poliwrath. Leader of Loyal Team, a team of the finest Argonauts. We Argonauts are enhanced and augmented Pokemon. Raised, trained, experimented and tested on, originally for subduing militia-rebel uprisings but now used for more difficult military operations that normal soldiers aren't able to face. Our vocal cords and brains were also enhanced, augmented and altered. To do more functions. Like speaking in human tongue, think faster and the list goes on," explained the confident Commander.

Kurt does a bit of a double take, and looked to Miller.

"Kurt, if you don't know what that means. Basically he can launch you out of this elevator and this building by a flick of a finger or a punch to the face or a kick to the chest. And he is very hard to kill," supported Miller.

The elevator stops, "Twenty-fourth floor, please watch you're step, due to an inch of gap that may cause tripping," it says in its musical voice.

"This is our floor Commander, have a nice one," said Miller.

"Will do," Poliwrath replied nodding.

As the two leave the elevator, two more fellow Argonauts, and Loyal Team teammates, Ditto and Machamp, step in. Ditto was in his human form. He has blond hair, doted eyes and a very annoying voice, like a "squeaker" on online video games. He was decked out in bright gold and pink armor with leather and light metal leggings and a gladiator helmet. Machamp, on the other hand, was very different. He's wearing leather armor all over, with an animal fur vest and a barbarian helmet that has two bull tusk pointing out from the sides.

"Ditto, Machamp," greeted Poliwrath, nodding to each in turn.

"Hey Commander, did you know? I was able to eat an entire bag of puffins before the elevator got here," said Machamp.

"Holy shit! They're everywhere!" yelled Kurt. The door closes and the elevator begins to continue its descent.

"Loyal Leader. What's the deal with the operation today?" asked Ditto, leaning against the wall and looking towards Poliwrath.

"All hands on deck. That's kind of big, don't you think?" added Machamp.

"That's what she said!" shouted Ditto, throwing his hand in the air.

"Shut up Ditto!" yelled both the other occupants of the elevator.

"Just kidding!" laughed Ditto, "but seriously it's not kind of big, it's just big."

"Are we still talking about the mission or your…" started Machamp, but decided that question didn't need to be finished.

Ditto then stretches the front of his sweatpants, taking a look at his private area, then looks at Machamp "I was talking about the mission, but if you were thinking about my giant pride then you have a dirty mind."

"I wasn't! Only Toxicroak would think such a thing" denied Machamp, taking a step away from Ditto.

"But we're talking about you. Not Toxic. And you're acting kind of sketchy, you denying that you like …"

"I'm not what you are thinking of!" shouted Machamp, grabbing the front of Ditto's shirt.

"Okay. Sure. Whatever," laughed Ditto, pushing Macamp away from him.

Elevator stops. "Eighteenth floor…" A pause kicks in and the three then stare at the audio system and waited. "Are you waiting for me to say something else?" it continued.

"Yes," said the three.

"Well, I'm not! Bye!"

The doors open, and fellow Loyal teammates Sudowoodo and Toxicroak walk in. Sudowoodo had rock like armor on that covered his whole body and Toxicroak was wearing a Shaolin Monk like wardrobe.

"Speak of the topic. He's here," whispered Ditto.

"Hello boys. Hi, big man Commander," said Toxicroak, putting a giant smile on his face.

"Toxic, Sudo," said Poliwrath, nodding to each in turn as he had earlier.

The doors close and the elevator begin to descend, shaking slightly. Sudowoodo gets frightened and goes closer to the corners. He looked paranoid and slightly nervous.

"Come on Sudowoodo. It's just an elevator," laughed Toxicroak, leaning against a wall.

"It's JUST an elevator!" screeched Sudowoodo, "do you know how many people die in a year due to elevator malfunction? Six, and that over succeeds the trap-in-a-elevator-and-starve-to-death-in-it-amount. And that's two if you're wondering."

"How do elevator malfunctions happened anyway?" asked Machamp.

"Like this!" yelled Ditto. Ditto then jumps up and down, shaking the elevator violently. Sudowoodo screams and scrambles like a girl.

"Oh! My! God! Oh! My! God!" he yelled.

"Awww poor Sudowoodo. Do you want a hug to squeeze that fright out of you?" asked Toxicroak, holding his arms out towards Sudowoodo.

"No way! I know a guy who died from a bear hug. A literal bear hug. So, no," huffed Sudowoodo, curling up in a corner.

The elevator finally stops, and the doors open into an open room with a huge crowd of staff and soldiers.

"Main floor. Have a nice day," said the computer.

"Why thank you! Now why can't Pokemon, like you Ditto, be like the computer? It's nice and isn't arrogant or crude," asked Toxicroak, exiting the elevator with Sudowoodo beside him.

"Because, assholes like me keeps life going for many," Ditto replied, walking out as well.

"Funny, because it's true," laughed Machamp, also exiting. Leaving Poliwrath the last to exit.

The group exits the living quarters building, where vehicles are ready for pick up. Poliwrath spots other Loyal Team members. Sceptile, Infernape and Alakazam.

Sceptile is wearing a tribal-warrior belt with multiple long green and brown cloth hanging on different sections but have nothing as a top but bare skin. He has multiple tribal tattoos on his arms, chest, stomach, back and neck. Infernape is deck out with Aztec wooden and steel armor and is also smoking a cigar. Alakazam is wearing full leather and wool military clothes but with a lab coat and glasses.

As the rest get into vehicles, Poliwrath approaches the three and begins conversation.

"Sceptile, Infernape, Alakazam."

"Commander," replied the three.

"Why is Jet calling for all hands on this, and to be more specific, only the Argos?" asked Infernape, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"He didn't tell me much, but it's an Argo related rescue," said Poliwrath.

"Great. But wait, I only saw Ditto, Machamp, Toxicroak, and Sudowoodo. Where are the others Loyals?" asked Sceptile.

"If my memory bank reached its capacity, but it's unlikely it has, I believe Mazda and Zangoose are on a scouting in New Goldenrod City and are captured and the main reason why we are going on this, undoubtedly, pointless rescue, when Mazda and Zangoose can get them and our apparent fellow Argo prisoners out. Pidgeot is leading Mawile, Bibarel, and friendly forces on invading Planet Gust. While Gengar is leading Garchomp, Frosty, Pinsir, and Electivire for some POW rescues on Planet Trail. And that remains Blissey and Mightyena who are waiting at the armory for us," explained Alakazam quickly.

"All available Argonauts please report to the armory, for mission prep and deployment. And have a nice day" said the speakers.

"We should begin proceeding to the armory, shall we?" asked Alakazam.

"Agreed," replied Sceptile.

"Loyals mount up and roll out!" yelled Poliwrath getting into one of the trucks and proceeded to the armory.

**Next…Chapter 2 – Change of Plans**


	3. Chapter 2

I'm very sorry for the delay. Here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2 – Change of Plans**

**Fox-Way Military, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March, 7th, 3535. 1123 Hours**

The team walks through the two large sliding doors that led into a very large room full of equipment and weapons. The room was massive. It was like a candy store, but the military's kind of candy store. The place was busy, like a video game store on Boxing Day. But Loyal Team didn't have to go deep into the room, they just went to the Argonaut personal weapon storage room. It was where they stored their own personal weapons, that they had trained and fought with for the majority of their lives.

"I forgot where my slot is…" mumbled Sceptile. He was standing in front of a panel that, if activated, a metal arm would navigate itself to the correct slot-box and obtain the weapon, then bring it to the owner.

"I got your back old-timer," laughed Machamp, slapping Sceptile on his back. The slap was so hard however, that it forced Sceptile to his knees. Machamp then pressed a few buttons, making the two metal claws travel to different sections of the room, before returned to the panel a few seconds later. The claws let go of the weapons they were holding, dropping them into the waiting hands of their owners.

Sceptile was looking over his dual tomahawks, spins them in on his palms and puts them into his holsters on each side of his belt. While Machamp warms up with his four battle axes, one for each hand. The others also obtain their weapons. Poliwrath has his Spartan spear in his right hand and a Spartan shield in his left and a sword in his holster. Infernape spins his Naginata Spear and proceeded to the next room.

Sudowoodo was holding his Melon Hammer in his right and an oval rock shield on the left. Toxicroak has his Twin Hooks already on his back. Alakazam has his weapon, two spoons that he can enlarge them or shrink with his mind. Ditto has his Claymore Sword on his back and his Roman Centurion Shield on top of that. Alakazam was already at the doorway that leads into the helicopter bay. The team proceeds through the room where many other Argonauts are already entering their helicopters. The bay was filled with the sound of the helicopter propellers rotating at high speed and engines roaring.

Poliwrath then drifts away from the rest of team and walks towards a group of four Argonauts and one human. The four Argos consist of Commanders': Heracross, Blaziken, Medicham, and Abomasnow. They were the leaders' of the four other teams of the Argonauts: Spectra, Leggo, Fisto, and Benz Team. They were all talking to Colonel Danny L. Jet. He commanded the teams in their missions' and was well respected by the Argos. As he was seconds from joining the group, he took off his Spartan helmet and put it in between his arm and rib area.

"Commander Poliwrath," greeted Col. Jet, "glad you could join us."

"I'm guessing something happened," said Poliwrath, looking at the other Argos.

"Yes, the plan and situation have slightly changed. Ten clicks from the arena that you'll be entering, is New Goldenrod City. HQ added a second objective. Invading the city. Intel is reporting in that they have close to nine hundred thousand troops stationed there, maybe more. But the invasion happens after the rescue operation. Escort the packages to the nearest Earth Army Frigate. Then rendezvous with the main invasion force, then attack the enemy troops and city"

"How many troops are in the invasion force?" asked Medicham, her voice cool, calm and almost musical.

"More then them. I must be heading to headquarters. I will update you on the situation. Good luck Argos," finished Col. Jet, saluting them, and then walking away to stay clear of the helicopters.

The five disperse to the direction of there rides without saying any words to each other. The Loyal leader entered one of the helicopters that belongs to Loyal. It had Ditto, Blissey and Mightyena on it. The helicopter then takes off, getting air-borne as the other helicopters did the same. They then being their travels south to their destinations. Poliwrath looks at the computer on his wrist and presses a few buttons, then began talking to it.

"Tita Bot," said Poliwrath.

_"Yes, Commander?"_ she asked.

"Please contact Loyals: six and eleven."

_"Hailing Pidgeot and Gengar please wait…"_ replied the female, electronic voice.

After a few seconds, a voice can be heard from the computer.

_"Go ahead, Commander,"_ said Pidgeot.

"Six, eleven. Have you finished your current missions?" asked Poliwrath.

_"Yes sir, we rescued a few of our homies from the shit hole, and are currently heading back to Fortune,"_ replied Gengar.

_"The air force have taken over the operation, and we're now returning back home,"_ added Pidgeot.

"Alright. I'll send you the coordinate where we will be. Rendezvous with us as soon as possible."

_"Solid copy, Commander. Hand on one sec…yea…nah…hell na! Dog, I ain't gonna' say you killed ten grunts by sending bees at them... I won't! ... aight, aight! I'll say that to him, if you'll shut the hell up, okay… Commander, Pinsir says hiiiiiiiiiiii! …You happy now? …aight. Commander, we will see you there, Gengar out."_

_"That goes out for me too sir," _added Pidgeot.

The line goes cold and Poliwrath began trying to talk to Blissey and Mightyena. The two looked tired and hammered shit. Blissey had blood stains on her small hands and some on her pink and white metallic armor from surgery's she performed earlier today. Mightyena was coughing and sniffing, trying to unclog his nose. His eye bags looked heavy and his tail wasn't wagging.

"You two shouldn't have come," sighed Poliwrath, feeling sorry for the two but soon letting go. He then looks out the country side of Juno.

"Meh, I'll rest after this mission. This cold is being a Blissey to me right now," replied Mightyena, referring to just how much Blissey was a bitch most of the time. Then letting out a mighty cough.

Blissey had been trying to catch some sleep but heard what Mightyena said. She woke up and gave him a death glare.

"Dude, you know I'm here, right?" growled Blissey. "You must have some balls to say that to my face," she continued, rubbing her eyes.

"Mind giving Mightyena an egg to heal him of his illness, Blissey?" asked Poliwrath, turning back at the two then putting on his shield into his left arm.

"Fuck no; I need it for the Argos who needs it for this mission. And since there are teams other then Loyal. I'm obligated to help them as well," replied Blissey and goes back to her attempt to get some sleep.

"Dick move, but it's understandable," laughed Ditto.

"Shut up Ditto! No one asked for your opinion," growled Mightyena, giving out a nasty cough and sneeze.

Poliwrath completely ignored the argument between the three. He was looking out of the helicopter at the country side of Juno. There was smoke in the distance, but it didn't bother him that the fight was so close to Fox-Way base. He then looks at the back of the chopper and observed the convoy of a dozen black hawks following his, then looks away and laid eyes on the on-going march of thousands of Earth troops below him. They were heading into the opposite direction. And many of them were badly beaten.

"Forty five Argos, I repeat forty five until we reach our stop. Do we have the ball?" said the pilot, looking into the cabin.

"You have the ball pilot, get us there alive," replied the Commander, putting his Spartan helmet back on.

**Next…Chapter 3 - The Attack of the Argonauts…and Clones**


	4. Chapter 3   Part 1

**Chapter 3 - The Attack of the Argonauts…and Clones – Part 1 - Shit…**

"**The Arena", Southern sector of Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March, 7th, 3535. 1235 Hours**

The arena was full of rocket and galactic troops. They were cheering, and actually, for once, happy. The arena floor was huge, being almost one kilometer wide, while the arena itself was over two kilometers high. On the podium was a bounty hunter named Apollo. He was an ex-soldier of the Earth Army, and he had injected himself, the substance that they put into the Argonauts. He was near super human. He was always trying to find out better ways to get paid by killing Argonauts. He was wearing ion blue armor and was equipped with two swords, as well as a bow and arrows. As he waits and observes, he hears someone walking in the dark tunnel behind him.

"Do you think they will fall for the trap?" he asked, looking back at the newcomer from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sure. If they have fellow Argos captured and ready for execution. Of coarse they're going to come and get them back. They can't, or will not, allow the life of an Argo go to waste. If they wanted them to die, they would send them on more suicidal missions, but that's unlikely. That only happened once," said the person.

"And who was that, Azumarill?"

"Me," growled Azumarill, walking out of the tunnel and into the sunlight. Azumarill was larger then your average Azumarill, a side effect of the injections. He was wearing a simple leather outfit, with two short-swords strapped to his back.

Azumarill then walks up beside the bounty hunter and nods. Fellow Trojans: Sandslash, Kabutops, Spinda, and Weavile walked up behind them and made a line, standing just behind the two.

"Why did they send you into a death trap?" asked Apollo, looking over at the unusually large Azumarill.

"They hated my attitude, my leader skills, and my judgments. I was once the leader of an Argo Team. And due to my, 'rebellious will and attitude', got eighty percent of my team killed. Only leaving me and another teammate alive and badly beaten."

"Damn," whispered Apollo, looking at Azumarill with new eyes.

"And as punishment," continued Azumarill, "I was sent on a sabotage mission in a rocket tank factory. But the place was one big trap. Tanks hammered the shit of that building from the outskirts, they had been told that enemy factory workers were building tanks in it, not mentioning the fact that I was in there. And plus, the place was rigged to blow with hydrogen and gasoline. Then the place went up in flames and debris flew everywhere. I got out barely alive. Soon after that, I defected to the Trojans."

"That's fucked up."

"That's not the fucked up part. The fucked up part was the operation is top secret. Level six classified. So no one knew that I was in the factory only the ones who sent me in!" hissed Azumarill, narrowing his eyes in hate.

"Save the anger for when you see the Argos, Azumarill. The executioning is about to begin," said Apollo softly, calming Azumarill.

War drums and horns roared throughout the arena. The crowd gets hyped up and cheers loudly. A section of the floor then opens. The areas of sand drops into the hole and a platform rises slowly. It had Marowak named Mazda and Zangoose, Loyal Team members, and beside them were three other Argos: Carnivine, Typhlosion, and Empoleon. They had all been stripped of weapons and armor, each dressed in simple cloth.

The platform stops and the guards forces the five to walk towards five of the stone pillars in the middle of the arena. The crowd cheers even louder as they travel towards them, causing Typhlosion to growl. Once they had arrived at the pillars, the guards quickly chained each to a seperate pillar and made sure to keep a good distance away from them. Mazda tried to find a away to escape from the chains but every attempt was unsuccessful.

"Mazda?" called Typhlosion from the piller one over from the one Mazda was chained to.

"I'm trying to think of something," he replied, "Try melting the chains with the fire on your back."

"I already tried, it won't melt."

"Shit…" added Carnivine. Mazda glared at him for his unhelpful comment.

Then the two large doors on the north side of the arena open, and an even larger door on the west side opens. Three distinct roars echo out of the dark tunnels, and makes the group of five become slightly worried.

"What was that?" cried Empoleon, her voice a betraying just how afraid she was.

"Shit. Just from the cries? I'm guessing a: rhino, a tiger and a mutated iguana," said Carnivine, smirking at the fact that his knowledge of animals was finally coming in handy.

The Rhino and Tiger come running out towards the group as soon as their doors were open enough to do so. And then the larger door breaks open, revealing a ten foot iguana as it smashed through.

"Holy crap! It's Godzilla!" yelled Empoleon, sounding a bit like a little girl.

"Shit…I hate it when I get my guesses right... Especially when it involves losing my life," grumbled Carnivine, shifting around in his chains.

Mazda quickly kicks the ground, a trail of rock travel towards the three beasts at high speed. As the trail was about to collide with the beast, Mazda stomp the ground and a wall of rock and stone erupts from the ground. The tiger slams into the wall, going right through, but gets knocked out. The rhino and the reptile also smash through the wall, but they do it with ease and without delay, continuing to charge towards the captured Argos.

"Shit! That didn't work!" yelled Carnivine, still shifting around in his chains.

The reptile reaches the group first. But Empoleon, getting the idea, quickly launches a hydro pump, hitting the reptile in the face and putting it on its side, where it then struggles to get back on its feet from.

Mazda then sees the rhino centimeters away from him and jumps to his right, kicking Carnivine's stone pillar and making a bit of a domino effect onto Zangoose pillar knocking it down as well. Leaving Empoleon, Typhlosions and Mazda's pillars standing. The rhino rams into Mazda's chain shattering it and giving Mazda his freedom. He then runs behind his pillar and kicks it, cracking it at the bottom and causing it to snap. The pillar falls and lands on top of the rhino, at least knocking it out.

He turns around and spots three grunts mounted on horses. He slowly puts his hands up when they pointed their spears toward him.

"Give up Argo scum," shouted one of the guards.

"Alright, here's the way I'm going to kill you all, and help my comrades get free. I'm first going to run towards the one in middle. Once he thrusts at me with his spear, I'm going to rip it out of his hands and throw it at my friend Typhlosion's chain with dead on accuracy, setting him free. Then I'm going to force you to unmount your horse, slam you to the ground, rip his head and spine off and out his body with both intact then beat the out shit of the second grunt with the spine until he dies, Then the last grunt is going to comment on the kills, and run away. But he'll get lit on fire by my friend Typhlosion, whom I had just set free. Got that ladies?" asked Mazda in a mocking tone, and he gave then a dangerous smile.

"Bullshit! That's physically impossible and can only happen in stories and such," said one of grunts, and then the three laugh.

"Mark your words," growled Mazda.

He then quickly sprints forward toward the middle grunt before they could blink.

The grunts stop laughing and the grunt in the middle thrusts his spear at Mazda. But Mazda jumped up and forward, dodging the spear. In mid air, he ripped the spear out of the grunt's hands and chucks it at Typhlosion's chain, breaking it and setting him free. Mazda then grabbed the grunt by his chest, unmounts him and slams him to ground. The grunt managed to punch Mazda in face, but he wasn't really affected by the hit. He then rips off the grunts helmet, and grabs him by the hair then pulls as hard as he can. In matter of seconds he rips the grunts head and spine out of the rest of the body and then sprint towards the next grunt whom was already charging towards him. Mazda then jumps towards the second grunt and clobbers the grunt in the head knocking him off his horse.

As the grunt was able to get up a second hit from the skull-spine and Mazda continued to hammer it on the grunt and soon kills him. He then lets go of the spine and looks at the last remaining grunt.

"But…but…that was physically impossible! We're not even in a story!" exclaimed the grunt. He was slowly turning around to run away.

But Typhlosion was behind the grunt and unleashed a flamethrower, making the grunt and his horse go up in flames, killing the two.

Zangoose and Carnivine were free and began to unchain Empoleon. They then hear a growl and turn around, staring into the eyes of the tiger crouching a few feet away. It was giving the three of them a death stare. It stalked them, waiting for them to move, and ready for the kill. It charged at them but Carnivine steps in front of the two other argos, and then floats towards the tiger.

The beast then widens its mouth, roars and prepares for a bite. But as soon they collided, Carnivine grabbed the tiger by its upper jaw and gave it an upper cut, sending it to the ground. He then grabbed both the lower and upper jaw with both hands and pushes it open. As the mouth refuse to open anymore, he then changes his grasp on the jaws and puts his palms on each end of the mouth, and pushes down as hard as possible, breaking the tigers jaw in matter of seconds and killing it.

He then turns around at Zangoose and Empoleon, who both had watched Carnivine killing the beast. "Shit…I got it!" he yelled, throwing his arms up into the air. They were happy for him, but both their faces changed as the retile from earlier had recovered and was creeping up behind Carnivine. Empoleon yelled and pointed, "Behind you!" she cried,

As soon Carnivine had turned around enough to be able to see what was behind him, the reptile quickly scooped him up with its mouth and shakes its head side to side. It then throws Carnivine into the air and catches him to get a better bite. It then puts its head to the ground, with Carnivine's motionless legs dangling out. The lizard steps on them, and then snaps its head up, ripping Carnivine in half, leaving his lower half under the reptile's foot and other half in the mouth. Carnivine was dead and the other two watched him be killed. The reptile spits the upper half of Carnivine out, and makes a loud and mighty roar.

"Carnivine…" whispered Empoleon, she was in total shock. The audience, though, went nuts over seeing one of the Argonauts killed in front of their eyes.

Mazda and Typhlosion quickly join the rest, having no idea what's going on until they layed eyes on Carnivine, completely split in half.

"That son of a bitch!" yelled Typhlosion, gritting his teeth.

While they continued to look at the lifeless body of Carnivine, they were soon surrounded by mounted grunts.

**Next…Chapter 3: The Attack of the Argonauts…and Clones - Part 2 – Two out of Five**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Chapter 3 - The Attack of the Argonauts…and Clones – Part 2: Two out of Five**

A shadowy figure was walking down the tunnels leading to the main podium. It then stops right before the exit, taking a deep breath. The figure takes his sword and runs for the exit, revealing itself as Poliwrath. He runs to the nearest enemies, which happened to be Weavile and Kabutops, and jumps between them, going in for the attack. He first slaps Kabutops with his shield then gives Weavile a high kick to her face, knocking the two down. Then turns to the direction of Azumarill.

"Commander Poliwrath. So glad you could join us," said Azumarill, completely unfazed and unimpressed.

"This party's over," Poliwrath hissed, giving Azumarill an evil glare.

Argonauts then began to appear on all levels of the arena, and began to fight with enemy troops. Making their presence known to Azumarill and his comrades.

"Brave, but so foolish. You're terribly out numbered."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see."

Poliwrath hears feet shuffling in the tunnel behind him, and turns around to see five grunts running towards him. They launch arrows from their bows, but Poliwrath simply blocks them with his shield. The grunts stop in the sunlight at the end of the tunnel and continue to launch arrows at Poliwrath. Poliwrath takes a peek over his shield, and sees something slightly disturbing to him. The grunts faces' were all identical, like clones. He looks over at Azumarill, who was smiling and nodding at him.

"Yes," he purred, "we clone almost all of our troops. Enjoy your fight." He walks away with the other four.

Overwhelmed by arrows, Poliwrath decided it was time to bail out. He looked around and made a run for the barricade, jumps over and starts falling to the ground. But Machamp was in the right spot and catches Poliwrath before he hits the ground, and then settles him down where the rest of Loyal Team was waiting.

"Alright, evac will be here in twenty, we'll have to defend this LZ. Mightyena, try and take out Azumarill. But the rest of Loyal, engage the enemy troops. Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" they yelled, moving to fill their respective commands.

On the other side of the arena floor, hundreds of enemy grunts begin exiting the tunnels and charging towards the Argonaut Teams. But the Argos charged towards the grunts, and they clashed.

Sudowoodo quickly found Mazda and Zangoose, who were both busy killing grunts with their bare hands. Sudowoodo called out their names and tossed a couple weapons towards them: a large long bone for Mazda and a bow that has two blades on each end, many arrows and a knife belt for Zangoose.

The two catch their weapons, take turns equipping them and continued to fight. Zangoose took out two arrows and launched them at two grunts who were charging at him. He hears a roar from behind him and turns around. It was the rhino, and it was staring at Zangoose. The beast breathes out of its nose and charges at him. It plowed through anything that was stupid enough to be in its way. But Zangoose was not frighten by it, and calmly took a knife off his belt and threw it at the rhino. The knife traveled several feet before arriving at the beast and the knife sheers through the horn and into the rhino's forehead, right between the eyes. And the great beast falls, slides and stops, inches away from Zangoose, who then takes back his knife, wipes it on the dead animal and puts it back in his belt. He then spotted the giant reptile destroying grunts and decided to attack it, revenge for Carnivine.

Sudowoodo was in the middle of the arena, constantly looking around, and observing his surroundings. A Rocket grunt that had a very large gash in his stomach bumps into Sudowoodo, scaring the shit out of him and causing him to then quickly swing his hammer at the grunts head, smashing it open.

Sudowoodo's eyes were closed when he swung his hammer. He opened them shortly after his hammer made contact with something. The damage to body that he hit freaked him out though, and he began to run in the other direction.

"Hey chicken shit! Where you going?" yelled Tita Babey, Sudowoodo's wrist computer. Like Poliwrath's Tita Dot wrist computer, it has an AI implanted into it.

"Running," replied Sudowoodo simply, dashing for the nearest exit and blocking dozen of arrow hits with his shield and hammer.

"You better turn your fat ass right around right now!"

"Or what!"

"I'm going start a robot uprising and fuck all your shit up! And if you don't turn around and start batting baddies out of this arena, I will do it. Believe me, I have the power. And there's a one in two million chance of that happening."

"Oh God!" breathed Sudowoodo, "I don't want to land on the bad number of two million."

He then stops and slowly turns around. His grasp on his hammer was hard and was shaking a bit. He then started talking to himself. Trying to give himself courage.

"Okay, Sudowoodo, they are just humans, with metal covering them. And could probably kill me with a stab or a slice. But if I don't fight. Robots are going to kill me. Okay, Sudowoodo, you can do this," he shouted, getting pumped up by every word he said.

He stepped forward and got ready for a charge. A dozen enemy grunts then spot Sudowoodo, and began to charge towards him. Sudowoodo's heart was pounding, and sweat began to run down his face. Then a shield was thrown towards Sudowoodo, banging into his shield and frightening him. Sudowoodo then began to flee from the grunts attacking him.

He runs past Alakazam, who was killing a grunt with his spoons. He watched as Sudowoodo passes by behind him, and observes his arms in the air, running.

"Why is running away?" he asked himself. He turned around and spots the grunts who had been charging after Sudowoodo turn towards him, weapons drawn. "High chance of them being defeated by me, in a strategical path of execution. I believe the right move on this one is…" he then uses a Psy Beam. The beam blast the grunts out of his sights then gave a very evil laugh.

Ditto, Machamp and Loudred a member of Fisto Team, who were back to back to back, and were just slaughtering grunts left and right. Not letting up, Machamp thought of a great idea. And decided to share it with the rest of his group.

"Hey guys, want to count our kills?" he asked.

"Fuck, yeah!" yelled the other two.

The three then break off from each other and began to fight solo. Ditto ran up to a group of grunts and slides towards them. The grunts had their shields up, defending themselves only from the waist up. He then decided to slice the grunts' knee caps, and they drop like rocks. He then stood up, and cuts all of their throats, killing them instantly. He then drop kicks two more grunts onto their backs, and then quickly gets up to put a blade in each of their chests. He then looks up at Machamp.

"Seven!" he yelled, giving Machamp a thumbs-up.

But Machamp was off in another world. He went off; killing grunts like it was nothing. He was just swinging his axes and just chopping the grunts down one by one. As the horde slowly backed up he looks at Ditto and yells "Fifteen! Beat that ya' bitch!"

Ditto narrowed his eyes and was enraged. He gave a battle roar and continues to kill grunts and counting all the while. But Azumarill decided he had plenty of this. He puts up his hand and points at the arena floor. Sandslash, Kabutops, Spinda, and Weavile all nodded in agreement, before jumping off the podium dropping onto the arena floor with ease. They then charged in multiple directions and began to fight the Argonauts.

Kabutops both heard and spotted Loudred, roaring at the top of his lungs, and popping the ear drums of the grunts in front of him. Kabutops sprinted from the side and jumped towards Loudred. "Shut up you!" he growled. Kabutops used his right scythe and swung it at Loudred.

Loudred was distracted by his own roaring, and did not see Kabutops coming in from his left. Kabutops' scythe meets its mark, and goes deep into Loudred's lower jaw, making him go bezerk. In pain, he flailed with Kabutops still attached to him, tossing him side to side violently.

"I said shut up you!" Kabutops yelled. With all his might and strength, he pulled his scythe out and rips Loudred's lower jaw off his face. A waterfall of blood immediately flows out of the wound. The blood prevented Loudred from yelling, and he soon dropped dead to the ground. Kabutops began to laugh evily and wiped the blood off his scythe. Ditto and Machamp, both seeing Loudred's death, charged towards Kabutops and began to fight.

Mazda and Typhlosion were back to back as well, holding off attacks and engaging occasionally. Typhlosion was getting tired though, he hasn't fought like this in years and the fatigue was beginning to get to him.

"Stay with me Typhlosion" said Mazda, smashing a grunt's head in with his bone.

"I can't! This is too much" replied Typhlosion, dogding, as a grunt tried to slice him open with a sword.

"Hold it in there Argo!"

They hear a roar, and turn around just in time to watch Zangoose get: hit by the reptile, falls to the ground, landing back on his feet and slide towards them, with his back facing them. Mazda and Typhlosion nodded to each other and ran past Zangoose towards the reptile. Zangoose pulled out two arrows and took aim at the reptile. The two other Argonauts, Mazda and Typhlosion, were centimeters away from the reptile and jumped towards it. The reptile opened its mouth and Zangoose quickly released his arrows, shooting them with deadly aim towards the reptile's mouth. Typhlosion then swung his sword at the reptile, slicing its eye. But the reptile waved its giant head side to side in pain, hitting both Mazda and Typhlosion, launching them towards the ground.

But the beast continued to rage and ran towards Zangoose. He quickly drew one arrow and cocked it, before charging. The reptile opened its mouth in a attempt to grab Zangoose, but he quickly released his arrow into the reptile's left nostril. It closed its mouth and started swinging its head away from him. Zangoose then jumps onto the reptile's left knee cap and runs up the leg and onto the back. He then drew three arrows and loads into his bow. He took a deep breath and ran up to the top of the reptile's head then releases the arrows. The arrows dig into the head of the reptile, and it crashes to ground, dying shortly after. While Zangoose slid down the reptile's head to land on his feet, several feet away. He looked at the dead reptile, and smirked. He then nods, walking away.

Mazda was dazed and in pain. He couldn't feel or move his legs. But somehow found the strength to sit up. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning. Nothing was right for him, he felt like he was going to throw up. He then spotted Typhlosion, bloodied and beaten several feet away from where he had landed, fighting for his life against Sandslash. The flame on his back looked weak and was starting to fade out. Sandslash finally managed to claw Typhlosion's left shoulder, giving hem the opening to get a metal claw through his chest. His body was lifted and then slammed into the ground. Sandslash then looked over at the injured Mazda, wiping the blood off his claw.

As Mazda attempted to get up, Spinda stepped over him and kneed him in the face, knocking him back down to the ground. Mazda just barely managed to hold in the yelp of the pain and looked up at Spinda, this time; Spinda's sword was over his head. Mazda was trapped, he closes his eyes, waiting for the blade that would end him. But then he heard his name being yelled out.

"Mazda!"

He then opened his eyes just in time to see a tomahawk piercing into Spindas left shoulder. While turning around, he attempted to take out the tomahawk. Then he watched as both Sceptile and Infernape jumped over his body and attacked Spinda. Spinda then turned back around to see the two Argonauts running towards him and attempted to lift his sword to block the attack. But it was too late. Sceptile threw his second tomahawk at Spinda's chest, piercing it. Infernape then sliced up and across Spindas face, killing him instantly.

But Sandslash jumped over Spinda's body and does a butterfly twist, head butting Sceptile and kicking Infernape to the ground. Sandslash lands by rolling into his armor-plated ball, and then jumped up high, uncurling himself in the process. He was in a perfect striking position, ready for the kill. Mazda covered his eyes with his arm and waited for the finishing blow. But heard a loud bang instead.

He carefully removed his arm from his eyes and spotted Poliwrath, whom had blocked the attack. Poliwrath then pushed his shield and did an over hand strike down on Sandslash, but Sandslash quickly blocked it with his other claw. But as Sandslash's hands were tied up, Poliwrath kicked Sandslash in the chest into a corner of the wall, spine first. Sandslash managed to quickly recover and fled into the tunnel nearest to him.

Poliwrath looked down at and examines Mazda, then yells "Medic!" He turned in the other direction and jogged towards Sceptile and Infernape, whom were recovering from the hit they took from Sandslash. Blissey quickly arrived at Mazda side and shoves an egg into his mouth, "Eat, don't speak. I'll cover you while you recover," she ordered, with Mazda just nodding in agreement.

Azumarill and the bounty hunter continued to watch the battle from the sidelines. Mightyena exited one of the tunnels and spotted the two on his right. He turned into their direction and ran towards them, barking at them. Apollo took notice, and walks away from Azumarill's side, waiting for Mightyena on the catwalk.

"Bounty Hunter!" yelled Mightyena, running even faster towards the man.

"Dog," Apollo replied.

"Come here!"

"Sit boy!"

The two clash. Mightyena quickly slashed with his claws, but the bounty hunter dodged them with ease. He takes out an arrow and attempted to stab the wolf, but Mightyena quickly evaded the attack, jumping onto the barricade.

"I said sit, dog!"

"Never!"

Mightyena used Cut, but Apollo quickly rolled back to avoid the attack. In a blink of an eye, he managed to take out his bow and two arrows, load them into his bow and release them into Mightyena's neck. Mightyena's stiffened his body and attempted to take out the arrows with his mouth, but the bounty hunter followed up with three more arrows. Two went into Mightyena's rib cage area and the other into his head. He sways, and falls off the barricade, descending ten stories before slamming into the ground. Lucky for him though, Mightyena died before he even hit the ground. Apollo watched him fall and felt satisfied. He spun his bow around on his palm, puts it into his holster on his back and returned to Azumarill's side.

Toxicroak and Slowbro a member of Spectra Team, were taking on hordes of grunts without letting up. Toxicroak looked behind him and spotted a grunt charging in with a spear. He dodged it with ease and close lined the grunt, putting him on his back. Toxicroak then stepped on the grunt's groin and puts pressure on it, making the grunt scream out in pain. He then sighted two more grunts charging towards him, and quickly reacted by running between the two and hooked them by the neck, dragging them to the ground with his Twin Hook Swords.

"Come on boys, let me give you a major make over," he said creepily, slowly walking towards them with an even creepier smile.

Slowbro, on the other hand, was taking it nice and slow. He was simply swinging his large, mighty, rock-hard bat and blasting grunts several feet away from him. Then he hears "Death from above!" The voice was heard throughout the arena, and many looked up, including Slowbro. He stared at the sun and saw a black figure appear. It was Flygon with Hypno on his back.

"Trojan reinforcements!" yelled Toxicroak, finishing off the two grunts he had been playing with.

While Slowbro was distracted, Weavile put a sword into his back, then flipped over him and landed in front him, following up with a slash to the stomach. Slowbro dropped to his knees and Hypno ran up to Slowbro's side, puts the small pangolin around his neck and slit Slowbro's neck. The blood spit out of his neck and began dripping down his front. His main arteries were cut. Weavile kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground and died slowly.

"Slow and stupid Argo," sneered Hypno, spitting on Slowbro's corpse.

"Agreed," replied Weavile, smirking.

A shadow then pasted over the three of them, then hearing, "Death from above!"

They all looked up and spot two figure in front of the sun, one large and one small. It was Pidgeot, with Mawile and Bibarel his back. Bibarel jumped off of Pdgeot's back so he could fall faster. "Avoid this, bitch!" shouted Bibarel. He slammed his Kanabo on top of Hypno's skull and into the ground, making a small earthquake that shook the arena floor for a short amount of time. Hypno dies instantly.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it! You slow and stupid Trojan!" yelled Bibarel, spitting on Hypno's corpse.

"Argo reinforcements!" yelled Flygon.

He turns around, attempting the fly away, but Pidgeot appeared in front of him, shoving the metal blade claws into her, slamming her to the ground. "Not today, asshole!" growled Pidgeot. He then takes his right foot and settling it on Flygon's throat and slits it.

Mawile jumped off Pidgeot's back and engages Weavile. She swings her ball and chain weapon at Weavile, but she quickly rolls and just barely managed to dodge the weapon. She was soon surrounded by the three Argos.

"Loyals. You ready?" asked Mawile, spinning her chain.

"Ready when you both are," replied Pidgeot, flapping in position, ready for the attack

"Now!" yelled Bibarel.

The three attack at the same time, but Bibarel was able to get his attack off first. He swung his Kanabo to his left, but was slow, and Weavile managed to roll back to avoid the attack. But Mawile, however, was in the direct path of the Kanabo and got hit by it, and gets blasted into a crowd of grunts behind her

"Damn you Bibarel!" she yelled.

She landed on a grunt's chest and sat there for a second before realizing where she was. She quickly took out her shurikens and threw it at two of the grunts' neck's, dropping them, before beginning to fight the rest of the grunts.

"Oh shit..." said Bibarel, hoping that, if they made it out of this alive, Mawile wouldn't kill him.

The three watched her fly into the grunt. Time seeming to freeze for a second, then they snap out of it and continue the fight. Bibarel, again, swings up and Pidgeot attacks from the air. Weavile stepped back again and managed to dodge the attack again. The Kanabo, unfortunately, clobbers Pidgeot into the air.

"Bibarel!" he yelled, slamming into a group of grunts as well. He quickly recovers however, and spreads out his wings, slapping and launching grunts away from him. He grabbed a feet full of grunts and soared into the sky at a high altitude, before dropping them.

"Oh crap, not again," said Bibarel, now having to hope that he wouldn't be gang killed.

Weavile looks at Bibarel and gets ready to kick him. But Bibarel quickly put his Kanabo in front of him, still getting kicked. The kick, even with him blocking, launched him away, skipping him multiple times on the hard ground before arriving at a wall. He crashes into the wall, grunting from the pain, then falls out off it. He was immediately jumped by a horde of grunts. Bibarel swings his Kanabo blasting the grunts away.

Weavile sensed something behind her and dodges Toxicroak's attack, sliding away from him. The two began to walk in circles around each other, centimeters from each other.

"You messed with the wrong bitch today, Toxy," growled Weavile, sneering.

"Oh, bitch, didn't just call me Toxy!" yelled Toxicroak, snapping his fingers.

"Oh yes, I did Toxy, yes I did!"

"Die women!"

The two then clash, steel on steel, with the intent to beat the shit out of each other.

As the fight continued, the Argonauts began showing signs of weakness, slowly being fought into a large circle. They were surrounded and out numbered by a poultry five to one. It was the end of the arena fight. The enemy grunts disengaged but set up a proper defensive position around the tired Argonauts.

"Commander Poliwrath! You have fought gallantly. A worthy recognition into the archives of the Argonauts. But it is done. Surrender now, and your live will be spared," shouted Azumarill, his voice echoing throughout the arena.

Poliwrath looked at Azumarill and shook his head. "We will not bartered by you Azumarill," he said.

"Well then. I'm sorry, my old friend."

The bounty hunter puts his hand up and all grunts prepared to attack, archers ready to shoot. The Argonauts prepared themselves as well. Pidgeot then flied up, over the survivors, and yells, "Argos look up!"

Everyone took notice and everyone in the arena looked up. They watched as ten, black hawk helicopters, descended into the arena floor. One helicopter had Gengar, Frosty and Garchomp in it.

"Circle the survivors and perimeter create," shouted Garchomp, at the pilot.

The black hawks landed, completely surrounding the Argos, all of which quickly board them. Poliwrath, Mazda, and Alakazam jumped into Gengars helicopter. In matter of seconds the convoys of black hawks lifts off and begin flying away from the arena, traveling to their next destination.

"Mazda, allied forces are beginning to attack New Goldenrod City. But we first need to take you, Zangoose and Empoleon to the nearest frigate," shouted Poliwrath, trying to be heard over the black hawk.

"Alright, make the call," he shouted.

As soon Poliwrath was able to reach the radio, a boulder flew past the black hawk, and it had to maneuver to avoid more.

"Dog! This is shit is a death trap yo! We need to drop altitude like now." yelled Gengar trying to grab on to something.

"Chill bro, we'll be down there in a few." replied the Beartic named Frosty, who was also trying to grab on to something as well.

As the helicopters weave and dodge the giant boulders being launch by giant anti-air crossbows on the ground, Mazda takes notice of one of the black hawks. It only had Empoleon on it for passengers, as well as the pilots and a few other troops. But the chopper wasn't avoiding the boulders completely and was constantly getting nicked.

"Empoleon! Get out of there before it's too late!" yelled Mazda, knowing she couldn't get out in time.

A boulder crashes straight into the black hawk. Ripping out the cock-pit and putting the rest of it in flames. They watch as the chopper gets torn apart, burst into flames. The bodies a couple of troops and Empoleon drop out, falling to the death.

"Pilot! Land us in the LZ!" yelled Poliwrath.

"Sir, what about the packages?" shouted Gengar, not looking towards him. But instead watched the crashing black hawk.

"The skies are too hot. We have a high probable chance of getting shot down on our way there," replied Alakazam.

The choppers then arrive into an assembly area full of allied troops, beginning to charge towards over nine hundred thousand enemy troops on the other side defending New Goldenrod. The group jump off the chopper and waited for the rest of Loyal to join them.

"Saan ang Mightyena? Was hindi siya sa arena pati na rin?" asked Electivire.

"I ordered Mightyena to take out Azumarill. He'll be fine. But now, this is what I need you all to do. We are going through the middle and going to take out as many troops as we can, until we have a secured way into the city. I'll meet you all in downtown," shouted Poliwrath.

"Yes sir!" they shouted back.

"Let's go!"

The Loyals began running towards the city, faster then the humans, and they blow past them. They were in front of the charge now and the Loyals soon made a line. They ready their weapons and were inches away from the wall of enemy grunts.

"Loyals, lead the way!" shouted Poliwrath.

"All the way!" they shouted back.

The team then smashes through the enemy lines, followed by friendly troops and began fighting. Making a pathway into the city.

**Next...Chapter 3.5 - Make Sense, Now?**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Chapter 3.5 - Make Sense, Now?**

Miller and Kurt walked into a briefing room of some sort. It was a medium sized room with 2 rows of 8 tables, and the walls and billboards were covered in maps. There were three other occupants sitting in the room. The first person was named, Private Xander Hernamen. He was a fairly chubby, he had brown fluffy hair that covered his eyes, and appeared to be in a very happy mood. The second person was named, Corporal Maxi Avechip. He had jet black, spiky hair, a full-grown beard, and had a sniper bullet tattooed beside his left and right ears' The last person was, Private Kalm Y. Titsman. He was completely bald with slight facial hair on his face and chin. He looked miserable for some reason.

They were all wearing military green, tight, long sleeve shirts and cargo pants. They also had an emblem on their right chest, where the heart is located. The emblem was a shield, then a helmet of some sort on top and the numbers 101st on the beneath the emblem.

Kurt sat between Xander and Maxi. The room was silent. Everyone waiting for Miller to speak. Miller had a strict and serious face, and began to walk from one end of the room the other with his arms behind his back.

"Welcome to 101st Battalion, 101. I will repeat myself once and once only. You will call me by sir. Not Captain, nor Miller, nor best buddy, nor your mother. Just sir. You got that ladies?" questioned Miller, giving all the men in the room a searching look.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. You four have been selected to join in with a very honorable and rare group of soldiers, called the 101st Battalion. We are trained to aid our one team in large scale battles. Loyal Team. There are only 2000 of us in the Battalion. And we are the best of the best. Selected by, Commander Poliwrath, himself. None of you will be different, we're all the same to the eyes of the Argos. Who here knows anything about the Argos?"

Maxi, Xander and Kalm all raised their hands, while Kurt was trying to decide whether or not he should put his hand up. His only knowledge of Agros being what Poliwrath had told him a few hours before.

"Let me test you all on your Argo history," said Miller quietly. Halting his march and turning into the direction of his men, putting his hands behind his back.

"Bring it on sir!" yelled Xander, getting ready for the question by taking out his note book and paper.

"How hard can it be?" added Kurt. Already knowing he had no chance of getting any of the questions right.

Miller put a smirk on his face and looks at Maxi. He quickly moved to the table Maxi was sitting at and slams both of his hands on the table, leaning over, looking into eyes of the not frightened and motionless Maxi.

"What happened on January, 1st, 3501!" yelled Miller, narrowing his eyes at the soldier.

"The first group of Argonauts were activated for combat," replied Maxi smoothly, unfazed and unimpressed.

Miller smiles and nods, moving back towards the front before crosses his arms.

"Correct. Do you know why?"

The four look at each other before they all shake their heads no, none of them knowing the correct answer. They listen closely as Miller began to explain.

"Here on Planet Fortune we had two Argo facilities, called Joy and Salvation. Joy was for Company's Alpha through Delta. And Salvation was only for Echo. And if you're wondering about the companies, well, it's simple. First generation Pokemon are placed in Alpha, second into Bravo, and I'm guessing you get the picture"

"What about the other Pokemon generations?" asked Maxi.

"The others are on other Planets across the Galaxy and are not ready for deployment," answered Miller, "now, where was I…oh yes. We had only seven available Argos at the time and activated our very first team of Argos known as The Seven Originals. It consists of: Supreme Argo Mewtwo, and Lieutenant Commanders Sceptile, Golem, Scizor, Blastoise, Vileplume, and Ampharos. The reason why? It's because Axis decided to attack Fortune and its capital city of Grand New Bark City. Where Joy was located.

In the midst of the invasion, Axis attacked Joy, destroying it to rubble. But our brave and brilliant, Loyal Team, were able to capture eighty percent of our Pokemon, before that"

"What happened to the other twenty percent?" added Kalm, who was jotting down notes.

"Well, the other twenty percent were raised into Trojans, who are now fighting alongside the Axis," answered Miller, narrowing his eyes at the thought. "Next question," he continued, "what happened in summer of 3527?"

"Oh that's easy!" scoffed Xander, "Warrant Officer Bibarel E-400, wished the disappearance of all: gun powdered, black powdered, led projectile, man made explosives and nuclear weapons all across the galaxy. This led us back to using ancient, metal forged weaponry and military tactics," finished Xander, looking kind of disgusted at remembering what he just explained.

"And do you know how and why?" asked Miller, tilting his head to the side.

"That's the only thing I know, blame Bibarel,"

"Let me explain then. Before Bibarel made the wish. The Axis were in a ton of shit. They were close to running out troops. Because they were getting killed by Argos. The Trojans weren't present until a year after this. So the Axis, who was led by their current Supreme Commander Omega, decided to capture the last remaining Jirachi in the Galaxy. And succeeded in capturing the Pokemon.

Our Supreme Commander Alpha decided to send our newly formed Loyal Team and our 101ST Battalion, to rescue Jirachi. Which we almost did. But Omega was able to stop Loyal, and decided to have one of Loyal's members make the wish, using mind control, they picked Bibarel. And they succeeded. After the wish was made, all the things you just mentioned disappeared into thin air. And the whole entire Galaxy blamed Bibarel."

"Wait, it wasn't Bibarels fault? He was just used and framed. How would you know that?" questioned Kurt, confused.

"Because, I myself, and a few others, were conscious enough to watch it happened. He's innocent of his treachery. But the minds of trillions weighs more then the minds of a few."

As soon Miller was about to ask the next question, the doorbell from door rang, right before the door slid open. Supreme Argo Mewtwo, the original Argo, walked into the room. He had a worn, brown robe with a hood hanging on the back, glasses and he was holding a cane in his right hand. He limped as he walked over to the table.

The Privates quickly stood up in attention. Then stood nice and stiff.

"Sir!" they yelled.

"At ease, gentlemen," calmly said Mewtwo, walking towards Miller signaling the Privates to relax with his hands. He then faced the group.

"Ummm Supreme Argo…" quietly said Kurt, but was quickly interrupted.

"Please, call me Mewtwo."

"Alright, Mewtwo, why aren't you out fighting alongside your men, sir?"

"To answer your question…" replied Mewtwo. He paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. And then a smirk appeared on his face. "I used to be an soldier like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." he pointed to his right leg and held up the cane.

The group understood his response, nodding, and waited for more.

"And besides, I've been fighting in this war ever since it started, and that was a very, very long time ago. But now, lets just say I'm taking a small rest, before I can go out and help my men. But right now, Doctor J. Core is helping me in the laboratory. Coming up a better way to save troops lives, with new, fancier technology."

"Isn't it Core's birthday today?" asked Miller.

"That is correct!" exclaimed Mewtwo, seeming pleased that Miller had remembered, "he turned one-hundred-thirty-five today…I mean eighty-five…He hates it when I say his real age. Apparently it makes him feel old."

"No shit he would, I would to if I was in his spot," explained Miller

A few seconds later an announcement sounded in the room. "101st Battalion, please report to docking bay, twenty three, for deployment in twenty minutes. I repeat docking bay, twenty three, in twenty. And have a nice day."

"Looks like that's us ladies, head to the docking bay...Now!" yelled Miller.

The group packed up their notes, quickly saluted to Mewtwo and left the room in a hurry. Miller was inches from leaving the room as well, but stopped and looked at Mewtwo, who also locked eyes with Miller.

"Glad you were kind to those kids, I didn't want myself, or you, to break the news to them that joining this Battalion is a death sentence. Like the last group. Because of what you said to them, they requested to be dropped out of the unit before they were even officially accepted. And that was over two hundred recruits."

"Well, they'll see that, until they see one of them with an arrow to the chest. And have no choice, because there already in it, and there is no turning back. As a 101st Battalion once you get accepted. Tell your men, good luck, hope then can come out of there alive…Good hunting, Captain."

"I'll see you when I see you," saluted Miller, and then continued to follow the Privates.

**Next…Chapter 4 – Questions?**


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Questions?**

**Outskirts of New Goldenrod City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 7th, 3535. 1946 Hours**

Machamp walked across the battlefield. Looking for any wounded allied troops. He was hopeful; he hadn't found anyone for the past thirty minutes. After another thirty minutes of searching, he found a hole. It was large, about the size of a small house. And it was deep, a good five foot drop from the surface. He looked down and spotted a figure, which he soon recognized as Pinsir. He was crouched down and seemed like he was talking to himself.

"Pinsir, how did you get down there?" Machamp yelled, rubbing the side of his face.

Pinsir heard Machamp's husky, Scottish voice and looked up. He smiled and waved his hand in the air like a happy child.

"I don't know. I'm guessing Alakazam is pissed at me again and he teleported a hole for me to fall in. And this time, it's not full of scorpions. I made lots of friends that day, stinging friends!" he yelled back, still grinning stupidly.

"He probably is. What did you do to piss him off?" asked Machamp, sitting down at the edge of the pit.

"I called his wife a fatty-corpuscle."

"That's it? I thought you made a mistake on a math equation or something and offended him after."

"I did that as well," laughed Pinsir, "instead of saying the proper acronyms for PEMDAS. He said it's 'parenthesis, exponents, multiply, divide, add, and subtract'. But I said 'parenthesis, exponents, multiply the women, divide the legs, add a bed, and subtract the clothes', and then I referred it to his wife"

"Wait you got that from me! Didn't you!" shouted Machamp, leaning into the hole.

"No I didn't," gasped Pinsir, sounding shocked at the very idea of it.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, "shouted Pinsir, pausing for a moment, "Roger told me,"

"Oh, don't get your imaginary friend Roger into this," grumbled Machamp, face-palming.

"He is not imaginary! He's just shy."

"Then where is he?"

"Right there!" yelled Pinsir, pointing at a lump of dirt beside his feet.

Machamp sighed, "That's a lump of dirt, Pinsir."

"I know he's just in dirt form."

"Oh, don't make excuses!"

As the two argued, Pidgeot was hundreds of feet in the air, searching for something. His sharp ears then picked up two familiar voices from the ground, and he droped altitude to pursue the voices. He stopped his descend and skims across the ground. He spotted Machamp and landed next to him.

"What the bloody hell are you yelling about?" growled Pidgeot.

"Pinsir is claiming that the lump of dirt beside him is his imaginary friend, Roger," Machamp replied, pointing at Pinsir down in the hole.

Pidgeot did a bit of a double take at the two, and then stared at Machamp.

"Okay, first of all, why are you even bothering to have an argument about a lump of dirt being a friend of Pinsir? Like, think about it. IT'S Pinsir we're talking about here. And, second of all, what were you doing before you found Pinsir in here?" Pidgeot half asked half shouted at Machamp.

"I was helping to evacuate the wounded to medic choppers. Why you here?"

"Poliwrath sent me to investigate if Bibarel had fallen into the trap, and then report back."

"Well then, I have your answer. And it's five feet down in that house sized hole."

"I had a feeling Pinsir would fall in."

They looked back down at Pinsir. He was crouching down again and was whispering to the lump of dirt again.

"_No, Roger. I won't kill Machamp…No, I said…. No goblin is going to violate me... Or... yeah, maybe when he's asleep, I'll slit his throat,... Yeah, it does feel like we're being watched,_" he whispered then looks up at Machamp and Pidgeot, who were both watching him, before continuing to quietly talk to the dirt-pile, "_everyone is looking at me. I like it when they do that._ HI EVERYBODY!" Pinsir yelled.

"Wow, okay… Well, I'll leave you to get him out," said Pidgeot, preparing to take-off again.

"Me? Why me? You're the one who can fly," Machamp replied.

"I have no time. I have to go report this... slight malfunction, of the trap."

Out of nowhere, Pinsir popped up between the two. He had a big smile on his face, boarding on creepy, and was really happy.

"What are we talking about?" he yelled, pulling himself the rest of the way out of the hole.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled the other two, leaping back away from the edge of the hole.

"Oh my God! What! Is there a leppercon with a knife near me?" yelled Pinsir, freaking out as well, checking his back and surroundings for the leppercon.

"Where the hell did you come from?" yelled Machamp, panting from the shock.

"Out of that hole," Pinsir pointed, "where else would I have come from?"

"I know that," snarled Pidgeot, "but how? That's a five foot climb up."

"Roger helped me out."

"For this time only, I'm going to believe you. But now, lets go before I have an even worse heart attack. Get on my back. I'll fly you two downtown."

Machamp and Pinsir jumped on top of Pidgeot's back. And they travel towards the occupied city.

**Downtown New Goldenrod City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 7th, 3535. 2000 Hours.**

On the streets of Goldenrod allied troops began to evacuate the enemy grunts into trucks and ship them off to wherever. But in the highest floor of tallest building above the evacuation, the Loyal Team was debriefing. Ditto was looking down with his binoculars watching the hundreds of grunts walking.

"Damn, that's a lot of prisoners" said Ditto, sounding almost in awe.

Frosty, Electivire and Alakazam joined him at the window and watched the grunts walk as well.

"Let me see," said Frosty, grabbing the binoculars from Ditto.

"Cosa pensi che andremo a fare per loro?" asked Electivire, looking over at Alakazam.

"What are we're going to do to them you ask? Well, the Higher ranking grunts will be interrogated to milk out as much information as we can before we subdue them. Low ranking grunts are either sent into kamikaze charges wearing earth army uniform into Axis positions as a form of execution by their own kind. Or just simple hard labor until they die from it. I, for one, would like to take a few and do experiments on them."

They all look at Alakazam, who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, and they put their best "What the fuck" expressions on their faces and stared at him.

Alakazam looked up at his comrades, "Did I say something offensive that made you change emotions, theories, or expectations about me on what I said?" he said locking eyes with the three.

"You are one psycho scientist," said Ditto, taking back his binoculars and continued to watch the people below.

Poliwrath, Sceptile, Infernape and Mazda were all at table going over the report and debrief.

"What's the status of Mightyena, the casualty count for both ally and axis, and the status of the beaver?" asked Poliwrath, looking at some of the papers on the desk.

"I dispatched a few of our Loyals to find him," said Sceptile.

"Any luck with that?" Poliwrath replied, looking up from the papers.

"No one has reported in."

"The allies suffered close to forty-five thousand confirmed dead, twenty-three thousand wounded and or missing. The axis suffered eight-hundred thousand casualties and or twenty thousand wounded or alive and in our custody," said Infernape.

"The beaver is neutralized. The hole I left for him was the size of a house and five feet deep. I saw him fall in with my own eyes," added Mazda, looking proud.

The elevator door opens and Bibarel walked out with Zangoose. The four at the table watched Bibarel walk in to the room with a keg of beer in his hands and began to drink with Zangoose. But the others could only look on in confusion. They all looked towards Mazda.

"So, if he fell into a five foot deep hole, why is the bogie here?" asked Sceptile.

"I'm positive that I saw something brown fall in," added Mazda, rubbing his head in shame.

"What's brown, stupid and deaf enough to not hear the warning that was broadcasted to all Argos in the field that the trap was in affect?" asked Infernape.

The second elevator door opens. And Pidgeot, Machamp and Pinsir walk in. Pinsir was covered with dirt. Pidgeot stops and looks at the four who locked eyes on Pinsir.

"Pinsir," groaned Mazda, rubbing his head even more and harder in shame.

"Yup he fell in," added Pidgeot, giving the table a 'are you really that surprised' look, before joining them at the table.

A third elevator door opened and Blissey, Garchomp, Sudowoodo, Toxicroak, and Mawile exited the elevator and entered the room. Soon after, Gengar then phased through the floor and joined the others.

"Me, Blissey, and Gengar no find Mightyena," growled Garchomp.

"Same goes for us big boss," added Toxicroak, leaning against the wall.

The rest of Loyal team approached the table and began the debriefing.

"Good job Loyals. You all did an outstanding job leading the Earths troops in and taking back this city. It's record that we captured the city in less than twenty-four hours. We'll remember our fallen Argo brothers today. And fight for their cause in this war, just like the millions of others in the Galaxy. Peace. But now, I'm ordering each and every one of you to get a hardy dinner and some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow. Gengar, you'll take first watch. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" yelled the team. They all dispersed in different directions, the majority went to the elevator to go to the ground floor. As a few remained in the room doing their own businesses.

**Downtown New Goldenrod City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Tuesday, March, 8th, 3535. 0230 Hours**

The whole Loyal Team was asleep with the exception of Gengar, who was looking out of the window. It was a dark and raining night, everything was quiet until a beeping began to sound off of Poliwrath's wrist computer that was lying close beside him. Poliwrath woke up, got up out of his sleeping bag, grabs it off the floor. Blissey was woken up as well, but remained lying down. She had her eyes and ears open though. Poliwrath slipped his wrist computer onto his arm before answering it.

"This is Commander Poliwrath. Go ahead, Colonel Jet," said Poliwrath. His voice was a bit froggy from sleep and his eyes were barely open.

"Sorry for the rude awakening. Are you around the other Loyals," asked Colonel Jet.

"Only Gengar."

"Alright. I some have terrible news for you."

"Mightyena is dead…" replied Poliwrath grimly.

"Yes. We found his body in the arena."

"How did he die?"

"We did an autopsy on his body and found multiple arrows located in his chest and head, before he fell ten stories to the ground from the upper level, which explains the shattered bones."

"You know who killed him?" asked Poliwrath, unable to keep a growl out of his voice.

"That's one thing I wish I could answer for you."

"I understand sir. Thank you. Is there any other information you need to inform me of."

"Yes, multiple things, but I need Loyal Team rested up and combat-ready today. Hail me when your team is ready."

"Will do."

"Jet, out."

Blissey then gets out of her sleeping bag and tip-toed quietly in the dark side of the room. Poliwrath saw Blissey out of the corner of his eye and walked up towards Gengar, crosses his arms and looked down.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Poliwrath, not looking up from the window.

"Sir? I'm a ghost. I never rest," replied Gengar, looking confused.

"I wasn't talking to you, Gengar."

"Since you woke up," added Blissey, walking into the light.

"Sir, what are we going to do now? We're down a Loyal," asked Gengar.

"I'm guessing we're getting a replacement. Perhaps another Loan Wolf," replied Poliwrath, looking thoughtful.

"Mightyena's dead? Ain't that a bitch, "scoffed Blissy, "but Mightyena was the only Loan Wolf in the brigade. I don't think there are anymore."

"I agree, sir. Maybe Loyal is better off with nineteen Argos," added Gengar.

"I agree. But I don't have the authority to do that. It's up to Mewtwo to decide," replied Poliwrath.

He walked over to the elevator and presses a button on the panel and waited.

"Blissey gets some rest," ordered Poliwrath.

"And where you going?" she asked.

The elevator arrived and Poliwrath entered. Turning around to face his comrades.

"I'm going to take a walk outside. Gengar look after the kids will you?"

"Yes sir," said the two.

The door close and the elevator descended to the bottom.

**Chapter 5 – Rookie Alert!**


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Rookie Alert!

**Downtown ****New Goldenrod City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 0900 Hours.**

"Hey you're…you're those talking Pokemon…who, you know, do things that like... does bad things to people like…like…haha I'm terribly sorry sir. I'm totally drunk as shit."

"I can see that corporal. Should I drive? Thus, getting us both to our destinations, alive," offered Zoroark.

"There…there is no need for you to interfere with my special, deep cover, ultra secret pizza delivery. It's my job and I'll do it!"

"Does your CO knows you're intoxicated on the job?"

"Fuck yeah! He was getting drunk with me when he ordered me to do this, this, this, thing..."

The driver then takes a right turn onto the main street, and nearly slams into a march of captured enemy cloned grunts. A few minutes later, the car, thankfully, stopped in front of a building. It was tall, and silver with a swirling like design on its front, and a helipad on the roof.

"Move faster, maggots!" yelled a soldier, pushing a grunt to move faster.

"This is your stop sir. Have a…a…nice…one," he then leans over out his window to barf all over the side of the car and the ground under it. Completely puking his guts out. Zoroark puts a twenty dollar bill into the soldier's pocket, and exited the vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride. Have a nice hangover," he said looking at the soldier, before turning and entering the building.

"Contact with, Fenton Relay Station, was lost last night. All signals flat lined at twenty-one hundred hours. I responded with attack teams, which have since been declared MIA." said Admiral Jet.

"And now you're sending us," added Poliwrath.

"Earth Intelligences believe deployment of an Argonaut team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources. I disagree."

Zoroark reaches the door, and stared at Zangoose, who was sharpening his throwing knife against his right red and grey shoulder pauldron. He attempted to enter, but was stopped by an arm across his chest. He followed the yellow arm leading towards Alakazam. He looked unimpressed at Zoroark and lazily looked towards Poliwrath.

"Commander?" he said.

Poliwrath and Pinsir both turned to look at Zoroark and examine him. He had red and black steel armor that covered his whole body except his head, but had a black do-rag over his head instead. He had his Giant Scimitar set on his back. The weapon had tally counts, possibly the amount of people he killed, or something like that. We'll just have to find out.

"So that's our new number twenty? I hope he's not a werewolf," said Pinsir loudly.

Zoroark gave Pinsir a confused look, before deciding he should just ignore it, and stepped forward with his arms behind his back.

"Pinsir, have you studied Captain Zoroark's information like we told you to?" asked Alakazam lazily glaring at Pinsir, who was observing the Captain.

"Only the parts that weren't covered in octopus piss. And the ones just had the bold letters saying, "he wiped out an army of ant soldiers," he replied.

"I think you meant ink, not octopus urine. Also, you mean an army of Axis soldiers," corrected Alakazam, looking down and shaking his head. He then lazily layed eyes on Zangoose, "Have you studied?" he added, but was pleased to receive a nod in response.

Poliwrath turned back to the hologram and puts his hands on the table. Then began to concentrate on the briefing.

"Has anyone claimed responsibility, sir?" he asked.

"I believe it might be the Trojans. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job on Planet Trail. They hit a relay station to take out our eyes and ears, and then took three major dry docks. That cannot happen here. Fortune is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Loyal Leader."

"Sir. Consider it done."

"Then I'll see you on the other side. Jet out."

The hologram of Jet then disappeared, and the team began to leave the room. Alakazam sneaks behind Zoroark to press the elevator button. As soon he pressed the button, an elevator arrived quickly. Then Pinsir, Alakazam, and Zangoose entered the elevator. Poliwrath decided to wait for the next elevator, and approached Zoroark first.

"Commander Poliwrath," acknowledged Zoroark respectfully.

"Captain Zoroark."

The doors open and the two enter it. And as soon as the door closed, the elevator began to ascend to the highest floor

"How good are your loan wolf skills?" asked Poliwrath.

"It's worth drafted into Loyal." responded Zoroark.

"_Incorrect choice of words rookie. It was a trick question,_" said Alakazam, speaking through the teams coms.

"He's right Captain. Loyal is a team. You are to leave that lone wolf stuff behind until I say so."

Zoroark narrowed his eyes, but responded with a, "Yes sir."

The elevator stops ascending and the doors opened. The two exited the elevator and walked towards the rest of the team.

"Let me introduce you to a few of Loyal," explained Poliwrath pointing at each of the members in turn, "That's Warrant Officer Pinsir, Science Officer Alakazam, and Bowmen Zangoose." he said quickly, making the interductions short and simple.

The team then entered the black hawk and it quickly lifted out, traveling to Fenton.

"Sir, what do you think about our new addition to the team. And what are your expectations of his skills in the field?" asked Alakazam.

"To be honest. I'm glad Loyal is back up to full strength, but many of us would have left those shoes unfilled, but you did. I give you that. But I need to see the Captain in the field to judge him appropriately," he said adjusting his helmet, and shield.

"Hey, new guy," said Pinsir, tapping the Captains leg to get his attention.

"Yes, sir?" Zoroark replied, not looking towards Pinsir.

"First time on this marble?"

"Besides Tender…affirmative sir."

"Get ready for a world of hurt, scary screaming, and…what am I forgetting…oh yeah, hurt and scary screaming!"

"You just said…Ummm…I'll…I'll keep that in mind sir," he replied, turning to give Pinsir a weird look.

"In other words, Captain. Welcome to Fortune," added Poliwrath, giving him a soft smile.

"**Abandon Axis Air Base", Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 0915 Hours.**

Infernape and Frosty were sitting in a jeep, laying back and listening to music. Infernape was smoking a cigarette while Frosty was taking a nap. The smoke of cigarette drifted into Frosty's hockey goalie helmet, then into his nose and he took three sniffs. Infernape heard him sniff and put the cigarette near Frosty's head.

"No thank you. I'll never smoke," rejected Frosty, sitting up and taking off his helmet, he put it on the car's dashboard.

"One day Frosty. One day you will," replied Infernape also sitting up right.

"I doubt it," An awkward silence then fell over the two, which made them both uncomfortable. "I always wanted to ask you, why did you pick up smoking? Was it because she went MIA?" asked Frosty, quickly breaking the silence. He started to dig through the glove compartment.

"Yeah…the thing that always gets to me is thinking about whether or not she's dead or alive out there…I promised her I'd get her home that day, and failed," said Infernape softly, taking another hit of his cigar, "and smoking calms my stress levels down," he exhale the smoke.

"How long has she been gone for? Five years?"

"Eight years…today."

"If we have time, I'd be happy to help you find her…" offered Frosty, stopping his digging, sat up right and crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks," said Infernape, taking another hit and then exhaling the smoke with the cigar still in his mouth. "Do me a favor and check why Machamp is taking so long," Infernape growled, pointing in the opposite direction, towards the hangar entrance, with his thumb.

"Will do sir," Frosty agreed. Leaving the jeep, and started heading for the hangar.

Fifteen minutes pass by, and the two haven't returned to the jeep. And Infernape became more and more inpatient. After another fifteen minutes passed, he decided to take action. He first kisses his teeth and turns on the jeeps engine. He got out of the jeep and began to walk towards the hangar. He was just about five steps away from the entrance, when he spotted both Machamp and Frosty franticly and desperately running out of it.

"Run! God damn it! Run!" yelled Machamp blowing past him.

As soon Infernape laid his eyes back on the hangar entrance, it exploded. Fire, smoke and debris blasted out. The force and vibration of the blast pushed the three to the ground. Then a very large robotic Rhydon busted through what remained of the hangar entrance and as soon as it laid eyes on the three, it began chasing the them.

The three scrambled and hopped into the jeep, where Machamp quickly accelerated away from the robot thing. The robot began spitting out large boulders at the team. Infernape saw a boulder hurdling towards them and quickly grabbed the wheel, sloppily maneuvering around the boulders as they drop around them.

"We have to destroy that thing now!" yelled Machamp.

"Chill, I'm thinking here…" added Frosty.

Infernape got an idea and jumped off the jeep, ignoring the objections of his teammates. He then quickly got up from the ground and stood in front of charging robot. Then its metal horn began to spin then was launched like a missile and followed the jeep like a heat seeker.

Infernape watched as the horn soared above him, and then got into a sumo like stance towards the robot. He took his cigar out of his mouth and put it in his pocket, then flexes his whole body. As the robot was mere feet away from Infernape and the drill seconds from crashing into the jeep. Infernape then swung his head back and yells "Yol Toor Shul!" quickly facing the robot, widening his mouth and a large blast of fire erupted out of his mouth, making a massive fire ball that quickly engulfed the robot, Infernape and the other two in the jeep.

**Somewhere in New Cianwood City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 0900 Hours.**

Ditto and Electivire were in a small garage, that had at least three almost shattered windows on each of the three walls. There were many car parts, tools and some other junk scattered around the room.

The two were interrogating a normal Axis grunt. The man was named Major Hicks, a member of an elite samurai unit of the Axis Army. He was bleeding from both of his temples and his legs were broken. His leather samurai armor was stripped of him, leaving him only in a cloth shirt and leather pants.

Ditto decided to punch one of the windows, shattering it immediately, and grabs a thumb size shard of glass. He then shoves the shard into the grunt's mouth trying to navigate to the left side of the mouth, until Ditto got bit by the grunt. In response, Ditto quickly punches the area of the shard that was located into the mouth. Almost tipping the grunt over.

"Tell me!" yelled Ditto. Putting pressure on the grunt's broken legs with his hands.

The grunt tries to hold in the pain and slowly stopped struggling. "I will never tell you anything, Argonaut scum!" he growled, spitting pieces of glass and blood out of his mouth.

"Tell me now, or I will do the same right…" Ditto punched the grunt's groin and then stared into the eyes of the prisoner, "here," he finished.

"Okay, I'll tell you who has the stash of puffins...Do you know the puffin man?" replied the grunt, biting his lip to relief the pain, if only a bit.

"The puffin man?" question Ditto

"The puffin man," repeated the grunt.

"Yes, I know the puffin man, who lives on Drury Lane?"

"Well, she's married to the puffin man."

"The puffin man?"

"The puffin man!"

"So she's married to the puffin man…" replied Ditto, scratching his chin and storming ideas in his head.

Soon after that the slide-up door opened. Garchomp was out side eating a bag of ground beef.

"Ditto! Garchomp found it!" Garchomp yelled, throwing a car battery into the garage.

"Alright. Thanks Garchomp. Take watch and I'll give you a shit load of puffins." Garchomp gave a toothy smile.

"Tell me…Where is Blaziken…" Ditto said softly, approaching the prisoner.

"Even if I do tell you. It wont be much help…" the grunt said, confused about what they were going to do next.

"You really love to feel pain do you? Electivire…do your stuff," laughed Ditto, ripping the shirt off the grunt.

"What are you doing! Rape! Rape!" cried the grunt, attempting to prevent him from ripping his shirt even more. But it was too late, his shirt was completely torn apart, revealing bare skin.

"It's not rape when you accept it," said Ditto punching the man in the throat.

Electivire left the work table to walk towards the prisoner. He had the car battery in his arms with jump cords connected to the battery. He settled on the floor beside the prisoner.

"Molim...oprosti mi...moramučiniti," said Electivire taping the two jumper jaws together, creating sparks at contact with each other.

"Wait…what did he say?" yelled the grunt double taking at Electivire and Ditto.

"I think he said…Forgive him, he must do this…" replied Ditto, turning towards Garchomp, "call in for pick up. We're leaving once were done here."

"Garchomp understand."

Ditto then nods the pulls down the door. Then yells was been heard on the side. The screams made Garchamp cringe.

"**POW Camp", Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 0900 Hours.**

Blissey was keeling beside a earth soldier who looked extremely skinny and well beaten. There was a dozen more in a row beside them. They were multiple medics on sight, with Blissey treating the prisoners. Pidgeot was walking down the line of prisoners observing them, feeling slightly sorry for the men, until Mawile somehow appeared on the roof of a cabin near the group.

"Pidgeot, she's not here." she said.

"That's impossible! I was guaranteed she was here. My contact was sure that she's here," yelled Pidgeot quickly flying up and landing beside Mawile.

"Looks like your contact Rick Rolled you. Hard."

"You shut up, Mawile. I don't want to hear your nagging," growled Pidgeot pushing Mawile with his wing, trying to push her off the cabin.

"So why are you listening!"

"Why are you still talking?"

"Drop the shit, both of you. No one here got Rick Rolled. We found many POWs that's all it matters," yelled Blissey, throwing two small pebbles at the two hitting them in the head, briefly stopping their small argument.

"She's right. Mawile, help her out will ya'. But do it quick, we have to meet up Poliwrath in a few hours."

"Whatever…pigeon shit…" mumbled Mawile quietly, jumping off the cabin and walking towards Blissey.

"What?" yelled Pidgeot giving her a evil glare.

"Nothing," replied Mawile giving Pidgeot a obviously fake smile, waving her hands.

**In the skies over New Nacrene City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 0900 Hours.**

Infernape, Toxicroak and Sudowoodo suddenly ran out of a room that then exploded. Into a hallway that was on fire. It had multiple debris, such as previously killed crew members of the ship and much more stuff. The three take multiple lefts and rights trying to back track to the plane bay.

"I knew this starship was rigged with natural gas explosives. I don't want to die in a ship! I don't," cried Sudowoodo, look like he was about to burst into tears.

"I have one piece of advice for you then, run like hell!" screamed Toxicroak into Sudowoodo's face.

After of five minutes to running through fire and shit in a tunnel. They finally arrived in the plane bay, which was previously wiped out of troops by the three, but was also on fire and covered in rubble. The three planes were still in one piece though, and they quickly dashed for their rides and entered them with ease.

"Get in your fat ass in the plane, turn on your shit on and fly out. There's no pressure if you fuck up," added Babey.

"There's no pressure! There's a shit load of pressure! If I mess up turning this on I get smashed by that steal beam above me. If I'm able to turn on and fly out. My plane can malfunction drift to any direct and crash into any of other shit, and die! So now tell me there's no pressure!" screamed Sudowoodo.

"…Just fly and live…dirt bag."

The three were quickly able to turn on their planes and escape from flaming ship. They then proceeded to fly towards the main allied ship with a giant dog fight still going on.

"She wasn't on that ship...alright, return to mother ship and get prep for the next mission. We'll rendezvous with the rest of Loyal in Fenton," said Sceptile.

"_Oh so I don't get tea and muffin time? Or a pony session?"_

"That's correct."

"_Sad face_."

**On the borders of Juno Region and Benso Region, Juno Region side – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 0900 Hours.**

"Soldiers of Earth! Hold this line as if your life depended on it!" yelled Mazda. Standing in front of a wall of Earth troops ready for an all out battle.

"That's it sir? That's your pre-battle speech?" said one of the troops surprised at the very short peptalk.

"Yes," replied Mazda.

"We're fucked…" grumbled several of the earth troops.

On the other side of the flat grassy plain, the horns of the axis forced echoes across the field and the armies began to charge towards the allies.

"Archers, get ready to fuck these foos' up!" yelled Gengar, putting his right hand up as the archers prepared to shoot.

As the enemies' forces were about 5 meters away from the allies Gengar yelled, "Fuck em up!" and a wall of arrows launched into the air and slammed into the enemy army, putting down hundreds of enemy grunts. But the enemy forces just continued to charge, finally slamming into the allies, and there began the real battle.

In the midst of the battle, a few troops were able to weasel their way out of the battle and enter a building and began launching arrows out of its windows. Gengar then disappeared from the field and reappeared in the building. He put his hands on two grunts.

"I'm teleporting in yo' windows," he laughed in a sing-songy voice, before disappearing with the two. He then reappeared beside another grunt, scaring the other grunts. "I'm snatchin' yo' people up," Gengar grabbed another and disappeared. Reappearing over a grunt and slammed down on top of him, "Tryna' kill em'" disappeared again only to then appear in front of the three remaining grunts. "So y'all need to hide yo' Privates, hide yo' Lieutenants. And hide yo' Generals, cuz I'm killin' errbody out here!"

Back on the battlefield Bibarel was doing the same old batting and bashing grunts.

"Yeeeaaaa boy!" he shouted, enjoying the battle greatly.

As he was able to swing again, when Gengar suddenly appears in front of his Kanabo. Gengar, seeing the Kanabo headed straight for his face, quickly goes into phase mode and the weapon goes right through.

"Yo Bibarel, watch where you swing that shit!" yelled Gengar, chucking his death scythe into a group of grunts beheading them all, and then catching it with one hand.

"Ignore, ignore!" yelled back Bibarel.

After twenty minutes past and the Axis were winning. Almost all the allied troops were killed and the allies forces began to get weak.

"Okay, there's too many of them. I think we should run away," said Bibarel looking over at Mazda.

"Pussy…" spit back Gengar.

"No, he's right" quickly said Mazda smashing a grunt's head open.

"What?" yelled the two.

"Pull back! Pull back!" yelled Mazda out loud, ignoring his companions' befuddled expressions.

The ally troops begin to fall back until out of nowhere a drop then flies into the battlefield and crashes into the troops killing them all. The doors opened and a 7 feet tall, steel armored, Trojan Blaziken step out of it, with Trojans Miltank, Shiftry, Sableye, and Grumpig behind her.

"Hello Argonaut scums. We're here to eliminate you," she smiled taking out her dual axes.

"Oh…It's her," whispered Bibarel.

**Next…Chapter 6 – Dittos Fortune - Part 1 - Super Fudge!**


	9. Chapter 6 Part 1

**Chapter 6 – Dittos Fortune - Part 1 - Super Fudge!**

**200 Kilometers from Fenton City, Border Line of Fenton and Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 1200 Hours.**

Five helicopters, carrying Loyal Team, soared through between two mountains into a more 'hill-like' terrain, called Fenton region. It's main purpose were agriculture and farming use. The weather was cloudy. The hill sides were dotted with multiple windmills, several of them being destroyed. A few of the nearby villages are up in flames. In the distance was a satellite dish. The Fenton relay station.

Poliwrath was on the leading helicopter. He looked over the side of the helicopter and down at the view. The villages looked empty. And he began to wonder about who was capable of doing this kind of damage. He pressed a button on his earpiece radio. And spoke into it.

"Listen up, Loyal Team. We're looking at a downed relay station, ten clicks from Fenton outpost and two hundred from Fenton City. We're going to introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, and then Alakazam's going to get it back online."

Then other members of Loyal also presses the radio earpiece to speak.

"Just get me under the hood, Commander," said Alakazam.

"Who would want to cut off a relay station so deep in ally controlled land? That's like signing a death sentence," asked Blissey

"Maybe you'll the chance to ask them," growled Sceptile.

They approached another mountain, and the helicopters maneuvered around it with ease. Toxicroak, who was holding a device that contains info with HQ. But the signal disappears as they went around the mountain. He taps the screen twice, just to check, and pressed his earpiece radio.

"Hey big boss, we just lost our signal with HQ," said Toxicroak.

"Backup channels?" asked Poliwrath.

"Searching...nada. Can't say what's jamming us," growled Toxicroak.

"You heard him everyone. Dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company on this trip."

"Garchomp, lonely already," whined Garchomp.

Suddenly, Sudowoodo's devise began to ring. Its red light was flashing. He pressed few buttons and located the source. Then pressed his earpiece radio.

"Commander, I've located a distress beacon," Sudowoodo said.

"Where's it located?" asked Poliwrath.

"Fenton outpost," replied Sudowoodo, confirming Poliwrath's suspicions.

"Alright, landing at the relay station is betting on getting shot down. Each helicopter will have to drop their load at each destaination. My team will check the outpost. Other teams will proceed toward the relay. Blissey, you will remain in your helicopter. If there's any trouble near us, ready to give us trouble, it's your decision if you should send Mawile to create a solution. Pidgeot, you're going to be our eyes in the sky. Engage hostile upon being engaged. Pilots stay airborne and offer teams' air support. We'll rally up there. You all got that?" finished Poliwrathwaiting for a reply.

"Yes sir!" they all yelled.

"Alright, lets do this Loyal Team!"

The group of helicopters disperse in their different directions. Poliwrath's helicopter traveled west for a few minutes.

The helicopter arrived at the outpost and began to circle around it. The outpost was surrounded by a mile of rice paddies in all direction. A thin layer of mist covered the area and air was wet.

"Super six one. Land us on the top level of the rice paddies," ordered Poliwrath.

"Copy that sir," the pilot replied.

The helicopter lowered its altitude and hovered a few feet above the ground. The five argos jump out and landed on the rice paddies.

"Super six one. Returning to circling position," said the pilot, taking the helicopter back into the sky.

"Loyal Teams, do you hear me?" asked Poliwrath.

"Loud and clear Commander," said Frosty.

"Looks like local radio contact is not affected by the jamming," added Machamp.

Poliwrath straped his shield tighter to his arm and looked around the paddies, he walked towards to edge of the path.

"Alright Argos, go down this path towards the outpost. At a nice pace. Check your vectors carefully," said Poliwrath.

"Yes sir," replied the four.

The group walked down the path. Alakazam decided to walk along the rice paddy ponds and jumped on the other side of the edge and jumped down each level.

"Now I'm the mood for rice," grumbled Pinsir, looking longingly at the rice.

"No lie...I, as well, am now in the mood for rice," added Alakazam, finding it odd to agree with something Pinsir said.

The five finally reached the bottom of the rice paddy hill. The building was in front of them was destroyed and they simply went around it. They entered the deserted outpost. There were two tents, a main building, and a garage. There was blood all on the cement ground and two destroyed military vehicles were scattered across the floor. Alakazam walked deeper into the outpost grounds. He finds a helmet near a puddle of blood. He crouches beside it and picks it up then examines it carefully. There was a medium size hole on the top of it and three small scratches indented on the left cheek. Then Poliwrath, and Pinsir approached Alakazam and the helmet. While Zangoose and Zoroark create space between them and the group, to take guard.

"Looks like a meteor hit him in the head. I bet he died," said Pinsir simply.

"No. Arrow piercing. This person got hit by an arrow. And it looks like it went deep. But where's this person's body?" asked Alakazam, looking around, "actually where is everybody from this outpost?"

"Oh my god! Everybody turned invisible...I might be stepping on them!" yelled Pinsir, giving away their position to anyone who might be around. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Only one way to find out. Pinsir, Zoroark, clear the garage. Alakazam, you check the tents, Zangoose you're with me and the outpost," ordered Poliwrath.

The four nodded and went to their objectives.

Zoroark and Pinsir entered the garage. Weapons drawn. Zoroark walked up a few flights of stairs to the second level. He searched around but finds only blood, scratched walls, the occasional arrow pieced into the walls, barrels and car parts. After finding nothing, he returned to the main floor.

"No bodies. Just blood," said Zoroark.

"I'm telling you. Their bodies' disappeared into the next dimension," said Pinsir, looking around at the floor.

"Would you like to support your theory? Sir?" growled Zoroark, wordering how this idiot was still alive.

"When all humans die, the force takes their bodies' to the spirit world. Then they are reincarnated into unicorns that poop twinkies!" said Pinsir, louder then Zoroark would have liked.

"Right...and I'm getting married to super fudge..."

"You are!" yelled Pinsir, making Zoroark flinch, "why didn't you tell me you're getting married to super fudge! When and where did you propose? Did super fudge say yes?"

"Never mind," sighed Zoroark, pressing his earpiece radio. "Commander?"

"Go ahead rookie," said Poliwrath.

"We've cleared the garage. It appears to be empty."

"Any signs of struggle?" asked Poliwrath.

"Blood. A few arrows in the walls. Possible signs of a struggle. What did you find in the outpost and the tents?"

"The outpost is destroyed from the inside. Looks like a small skirmish occurred here."

"I've located the beacon," said Alakazam suddenly.

"Can you make out the ID?" asked Poliwrath.

"Negative...but it's military," replied Alakazam.

"Loyal teams, update," ordered Poliwrath.

"We only found civilian bodies, empty villages. And no hostiles. ETA for the relay thirty minutes tops," said Sceptile.

"This is Typhlosion. Same response as Loyal two, sir."

"Ditto?" asked Poliwrath, irritated by his lack of responce.

"Heck na. This shit is like ghost town. We're heading for relay as it is. What did you find in the outpost?" asked Ditto.

"It's empty...no one's here. Update me in the next ten to twenty minutes," said Poliwrath.

"Yes sir!" said the three.

As Zoroark ravaged through the garage a little bit more, he found something covered with a large blanket. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it. What was sitting on the cement was a vehicle.

"Sir. Look what I found." said Zoroark.

"Sweet! I'll drive," said Pinsir.

"But sir…" tried Zoroark, but Pinsir interrupted him.

"No! I shall drive!"

He entered the drivers' side of the vehicle, and looked around, examining the anterior of the vehicle. Finally looking down at the shift.

"Ahhh...yea...crap..." said Pinsir.

"What you finally solved the problem?" growled Zoroark.

"Yes. It's just I can't drive this car," replied Pinsir sadly.

"I wonder why?" huffed Zoroark, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"This is a manual. I can only drive stick," Pinsir looked up at Zoroark with big sad eyes.

Zoroark didn't know what to say to that. Pinsir had to be kidding, "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. But still, I'll just turn it on and see if this is operational."

He looks around and tried to find the keys, but failed to find one. Zoroark in the other hand looks down and shakes his head. Feeling the need to end this sorry excuse for a life.

"No keys. I'll just hot wire it then," said Pinsir.

"He can hotwire a car but can't even see the most obvious problem," quietly mumbled Zoroark.

Pinsir takes out his sword and ripped a piece of anterior off and hot wires the vehicle. The vehicle turned on and he revved the engine.

"There it's on. But it's not going," said Pinsir, confusion in his voice.

"No shit," sighed Zoroark.

"Whatever lets just get out of here," said Pinsir, losing interest in the vehicle.

"Sure..."

Pinsir exits the car and walked out of the garage without looking back.

Zoroark looked at the car. It had no wheels on it, it was up on bricks. He then turned around to follow Pinsir and sighed again.

"What a dumbass…"

They walked towards the outpost ground where the other three were waiting. Getting ready to leave.

"Alright Loyals. There's nothing here. Let's move out."

The group left the outpost grounds and walked down the path.

The group soon see a village behind a few trees. There was smoke coming from it.

"Commander, this is Pidgeot. I'm reading heat-sigs in the structure a head of you," said Pidgeot. Looking through his hi-tech goggles.

Poliwrath presses his radio and speaks into it.

"Copy that," he let go of the earpiece and speaks to the three around him. "The village ahead has heat-sigs in its buildings. Once we enter take it slow. Rookie take point," said Poliwrath.

"Yes sir."

The five were on the outskirts of the village. Then they hopped up onto a cat walk. They entered a house through a large hole in the side of the building. It looked empty. Nothing special. They soon exited out the other side, entering the town square. The village had eight buildings. One of them was on fire and minutes from collapsing. The group walked deeper into the village square. Really slowly and quiet. Ready for anything to attack.

"This place looks like under my bed," commented Pinsir suddenly, the rest of the team ignored him.

Suddenly, one door opens. And a man wielding a pitch fork started yelling and charged out towards Zoroark.

"What!" yelled Poliwrath.

"Engaging hostile!" yelled Zoroark, pleased to finally have some action.

The two clash weapons for a few seconds. Until Poliwrath checked the man's clothes. He had a brown long sleeved shirt, olive green pants and a winter hat. He looked liked a plain villager.

"No Rookie! Disengage!" yelled Poliwrath.

He hears Poliwraths order and stopped fighting, but the villager didn't seem interested in doing the same. The villager took one more lunge of his fork but Zoroark simply moves to the side, grabs the fork, and ripped it out of the villagers hand. Ending the small fight.

"You Trojans nearly wiped out my village!" yelled the villager, stepping back from the argos.

"We're not Trojans, villager!" yelled Alakazam, trying to calm him.

"Nor villagers!" yelled Pinsir, unhelpfully.

"Prove it that you're not Trojans!" yelled the villager.

"One, please stop yelling. And to answer your question. He would've killed you by now if we weren't friends. We are Argos, we are allies. We are here to help you. Now, can you please tell me what happened here?" asked Poliwrath.

"Glad you came…they came from the trees and hills of this place. We never saw them coming," said the villager collapsing to the ground.

"Neither did Rookie, when he got ambushed," whispered Pinsir to Alakazam. But Zoroark heard what he said and gave him an cunning, evil look.

"They quickly took out the military outpost near us and attacked villages throughout the Fenton region. The remaining villagers are now under the village bunker," continued the villager.

"Alright. Once we get the relay station up, I'll order in a helicopter that will pick you and the rest of the villagers up and bring you somewhere safe."

"Loyal leader, be advised. I'm reading heat signatures in the fields directly east from your position. And they're coming in fast. Over!" yelled Pidgeot.

"Copy that! Pinsir, get them back inside. Argos, defensive positions to the east." he replied.

The group dashed towards the east gate. Poliwrath, Zangoose, and Zoroark climbed a ladder and hid on the top level of the wooden wall. As Alakazam and Pinsir hid on bottom. Pinsir took out both of his swords as Alakazam enlarged his spoons. They then hear people roaring and yelling. Zangoose drew three arrows and loaded them onto his bow and aimed at the grunts through a gap in the wall. Soon after, a hand full of rocket grunts storm through the gate and entered the village.

"Now!" yelled Poliwrath jumping off the wall and landing on top of a few grunts.

"Engaging!" yelled Alakazam clashing into the grunts.

Pinsir stabs one grunt through the stomach and slashes another. "I'll make you all disappear!" he yelled.

Zangoose released his arrows and took down multiple grunts and he continued to rain arrows upon them.

Zoroark quickly turns into a rocket grunt, jumps off the wall. He lands on one grunt and cuts down another beside the other. The grunts quickly stop and stutters to continue the attack. Zoroark puts up his scimitar and points it at the group and transforms into normal self.

"It's an Argo! Kill him!" yelled one of the grunts.

The group charges towards him. Zoroark puts a smile on his face, spins his giant Scimitar above him and charges towards the grunts then swing his spears at the grunts slicing them all in half.

**Chapter 6 - Dittos Fortune - Part 2 – Throwing Bibarel**


	10. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Chapter 6 - Part 2 – Dittos Fortune – Throwing Bibarel**

**Somewhere in Fenton Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 1415 Hours.**

Poliwrath, Zoroark, Alakazam, Zangoose, and Pinsir began to kill the left over injured or wounded grunts from their small fight in the farming fields, near the village. Alakazam sat down for a quick break. And decided to loot the grunts for: goods, and any information about who they were fighting. He looted one and then went to the next, and the next. As he looted the grunts, he noticed something was off about them. He just couldn't quite put his finger on in. As he continued to look the grunts over, it suddenly hit him. The grunts looked exactly the same. He doublechecked all of them, just to be sure, and sure enough, each and everyone had the same face on them.

"Commander," he said quietly, sounding like he was in total awe.

"What is it?" replied Poliwrath, walking towards Alakazam and getting the attention of the other three.

"Look at these grunts. Their faces look completely identical. Your claims may be possible…clones. Just think how useful the technology would be. I must search for it," said Alakazam in such excitement, playing around with the grunts face. As if he could figure it out by pulling on the face.

As the team continue to talk about the clones. A group of villagers approached the team with pitch forks and swords.

"Commander Argo, we are blessed for having you four here to defend our lives. We owe you our gratitude," said the village chief, bowing to give respect to the Argonauts, the rest of the villagers followed.

"No need to owe us anything. We're just doing our jobs," softly said the Commander. Laying his hand on the village chief's shoulder, signaling them to stop.

"We would be glad to finish off the remaining wounded, and let you continue on with your investigation," said one of the villagers, a young man with short dark brown hair, who was pulling his sleeves up, ready to do some hard labor.

"Thank you. We'll be rendezvousing at the relay station with the rest of our team now," happily replied Poliwrath, walking with the village chief. The rest of the villagers continued with the Argos previous mission.

"The relay station? That place was a grunt party last night. There will be lots of them still there," replied the chief, having a worrying vibe in his voice, waving at the Argos as they leave the fields.

"That's why we were sent in. We solve everyone's problems," added Alakazam, beginning to proceed to the station, but also waving back.

"I'll send out an evac for you and your village. I give you my word," said Poliwrath, reaching out his hand towards the village chief.

"Thank you, Commander Argo. God bless your souls," replied the village chief softly, shaking Poliwrath's hand. He then watched as Poliwrath and his team disappeared into the crops of the field.

**Somewhere in Fenton Region…**

Mazda and his team returned from their failed mission. The three were badly beaten from their encounter with the Trojans. And they were resting until they had to be sent out again for the next mission. Their helicopter was traveling at top speed, its engines roaring, giving Mazda quite the headache. Mazda pressed his earpiece.

"Commander Poliwrath, do you read me? Over," said Mazda, in the most strained and depressed way ever.

"_I hear you Commando. How did the front-line work out_?" asked Poliwrath, sounding like he already knew the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Mazda, getting a sudden sick feeling in his stomach as the helicopter lurched to the side.

"_What happened this time?_" Poliwrath demanded, feeling like he didn't want to hear what Mazda had to say. But Poliwrath knew must know what had happened.

"Well, you see," started Mazda, "it went something like this."

**Insert flashback moment here…**

Bibarel was clashing weapons with Trojans Shiftry and Sableye, and was losing, badly. As Bibarel was able to block Sableye's attack, an explosion went off on the hill a few miles in the distant, and the three stopped fighting to watch the explosion. Which had then set off several smaller explosions.

"Wow pretty…" breathed Sableye, admiring the bright and illuminating, flaming light. She had always liked bright things.

"Yup," added Shiftry.

Bibarel was standing between the distracted enemies, and was also watching the explosion. But was snapped back to reality by the sudden seize fire. He quickly gave Sableye a hook to the face and gave Shiftry a Kanabo to the knee caps. Shiftry fell to the ground, and Bibarel, taking advantage of this, quickly slammed his weapon on top of Shiftry's head, killing the Trojan and quickly taking his dog tags. Then he ran for the hills.

Bibarel didn't get very far though as Sableye jumped on Bibarel's back and elbowed him in the back of his neck multiple times.

"Get the fuck off me!" yelled Bibarel, trying to shake her off of him.

He managed to flip himself over so that he was on his back and put his thumbs into Sableye's eyes, driving his thumbs into the jewel-eyes, driving them deeper into her head. He then crawled out from under her. Sableye was rolling in pain from a permanent blindness. Bibarel continued to run for the hill rubbing his neck from the pain. But as a pained scream cuts the night, he stopped. He looked back at Sableye. She was on her knees with one of her hands covering her eyes, trying, and failing, to stop the blood flowing from her sockets, screaming at the top of her lungs in pain.

"Man I hate doing this," sighed Bibarel, feeling sorry for the Trojan.

He turned around and ran back to her as fast as he could, and soccer kicked the Trojan in the head, snapping her neck and killing her swiftly. Soon after he crouches over her body and snatches her dog tag and continued to travel to the hill.

**On the hill…**

Mazda used rock throw and Gengar used Shadow Ball at Blaziken and Miltank, whom both simply dodged the attacks. They both then go on the offensive. Miltank was covered in steel armor that was made so she was still able to curl up into a ball, thus transforming her into a ball of steel. That Blaziken kicked her into the two Argonauts.

The steel ball hurled towards the two, but Gengar simply phased through it, and Mazda batted the steel ball off to his right. As Miltank hurled off the hill, Bibarel was still walking up the steep hill just having managed to find the strength to leap up to the top. Just in time to see a massive steel ball traveling, at insanely high speeds, in his direction.

"This is gonna hurt," he moaned, quickly putting his Kanabo in front of him as a makeshift shield. Just before Milktank smashed into him, throwing him off the hill and knocking him out cold.

The other two were distracted with Blaziken as she attacked the two and went ape shit.

"Yo Mazda!" yelled Gengar, engaging with Blaziken. But before he could do much of anything he was grabbed by his black and yellow, leather, hooded coat and was thrown into a burning building. Then Blaziken quickly faced Mazda and did a round house kick. Connecting it with Mazda's diamond hard skull. Launching him into a battle that was on going on the base of the hill.

**Stop flashback here…**

"And after that, it gets really blurry," finished Mazda, heaving a sigh.

"_So, if I understand correctly, you got your asses kicked…by Infernape's…"_ dead panned Poliwrath.

"Yup…big time, we found her alright, and she's a Trojan now," Mazda explained, becoming even more depressed from the defeat as he explained it to Poliwrath.

"_All_ _of you_ _are_ _still alive?"_

"Yes sir, I landed on a crowd of grunts, Gengar was able to phase through the fire before he was lit up and Bibarel somehow survived and called for evac, which explains our retreat. The frontline is gone and the casualties on the earth forces is massive."

"_Okay, what is you're ETA for Fenton?_" Poliwrath sounded disappointed on the survival of Bibarel.

"Ten minutes, tops."

"_Alright see you on the other side, Commando. Loyal leader out."_ and the computer went silent.

"Yo Mazda. Where we be headin' now?" asked Gengar, who busy playing with what looked like a voodoo doll.

"We are rendezvousing with the rest of Loyal at Fenton Relay Station," Replied Mazda, stretching and getting prep for the next mission.

"What we going there for?" asked Bibarel concentrating on the dog tags he had taken from the Trojans he killed.

"Cause yo momma is callin' me again, ya dig bro?" laughed Gengar, slapping his knee once and gives Bibarel a very creepy but at the same time a very seductive stare and wide grin.

"I hate you Gengar. I freaking, fucking hate you…you creepy bastard!" growled Bibarel, giving him a death stare.

"What? You jelly I get mo' bitches then you bro?" laughed Gengar, continuing to grin at Bibarel.

"No I'm not jealous, not jealous at all," Bibarel quietly replied, staring into the distance. Clearly he was hiding something.

Mazda then observes Bibarels body posture. His arms were crossed and was slightly slouched and his face had a very upset look, which looked like it was about to burst in rage.

"Oh he's jealous alright," Mazda unnecessarily adding his comment and putting an unnoticeable smile on his face.

"I said I'm not!" yelled Bibarel, punching his seat.

"You mad bro?" asked Gengar, tilting his head to the side.

"Fuck you two!" Bibarel continued to rage.

"Relax bro, I'm playin with ya bro…_punk ass bitch…_"laughed Gengar, slapping Bibarel on the back.

"What!"

"Why so serious bro?" Shrugged Gengar, still laughing.

**Back at the station…**

Poliwrath and his team were walking on a bridge to another field.. Poliwrath pressed his ear piece and spoke into it.

"Loyal Teams, report."

"_This is Ditto, we've entered the station and encountered some grunts but we've been able to_ _handle them easily_ _enough. The operation room is just in our sights._"

"_Infernape and his team are scouting out the lower levels. While mine are on top side,_" added Sceptile.

"_We are just waiting for you and your teams' asses, Commander_," continued Ditto.

"We'll be there real soon," Poliwrath ended, then began making their way through the wheat field. After a few minutes of walking through the tall and dense field, the team finally arrived at the outskirts of the field and had the station in their sights.

The station was extremely tall, towering at about fifty feet tall. Its main base of structure and building was a large square shape and the satellite on top of that just made it colossal. You get the picture. It dwarfed everything around it.

"There it is. Fenton Relay Station. Someone enlighten me what's so special about a building with a very large soup bowl on top?" asked Pinsir, in total aw of the station.

"It's our eyes and ears. Without it we are doomed to fail. Didn't you ever pay attention in training?" growled Zoroark.

"Yeah, I don't remember anything involving me learning anything that involves soup bowls on buildings. More I think about…I got yelled at for not remembering…scary yells, sounded like my vacuum sucked in a penny."

"What?" yelled Zoroark in frustration.

"Captain, just don't. Just give up, you'll never get a straight answer from the bug," added Alakazam. Knowing Zoroark is going to lose the mental and intelligence battle of who has the lowest IQ.

"Alright Loyals, head towards the station now!"

The team then slid down the slope and ran towards the stations gates. The gates were already blasted open. So they went through with ease. They then entered a medium size room with lots of vehicles and equipment thrown about the room. As they began to slow down. Alakazam's instincts finally got to him.

"Okay sir, that was too easy," said Alakazam. Enlarging his spoons and getting ready for a fight.

"Yup, we just walked into an ambush," added Poliwrath. Also getting ready. The others following their lead.

Fifty or so grunts then rush out of rooms and surround the Argos, who then get into a defensive position.

"Hold it right there Argo scums! Surrender now, or you will be killed!" yelled the commanding grunt.

"Alright Argos take care of them. Eliminate all hostiles!" shouted Poliwrath. Engaging with the grunts, killing them with ease.

**Meanwhile…hundreds of feet above the station.**

"Alright you two, how do you want to get down there?" asked Mazda, adjusting his loose, thin, steel and bone armor and putting on his dragon skull helmet, before looking down at the station as he took out his four foot bone.

"Yo, I got one!" yelled Gengar.

Gengar gave Bibarel a cheap, slightly unnecessary, uppercut to the chin, grabbed him by the chest of his leather, thin steel, maroon and white Hayabusa Samurai armor and chucked him out of the helicopter.

"Fuuuck yooouu!" yelled Bibarel. Hurdling towards the large station below them.

"See you in the station sir. Leggo!" added Gengar, phasing through the helicopter.

"Pilot, circle the station," shouted Mazda, jumping out the chopper and diving through the air.

Bibarel was struggling to get into a proper diving position but was slowly managing to get into it. He sees the station in his sight and used a Hydro Pump to blast a hole into the roof's steel surface, thus making amakeshift entrance. Bibarel fell right through the gap and then went through multiple floors, as his attack had gone through multiple floors of the station. Finally landing on hard surface of the ground floor. Bibarel quickly whipped his Kanabo off his back, ready for whatever combat awaited him.

Soon after, a dozen grunts turned a corner and halted in front them, preparing for a charge. Gengar then fazed through the ceiling and landed beside Bibarel, taking out his cipher. Before the two could charge, Mazda landed behind them and chucked his bone at one of the grunts, killing him.

"Hold it right there Argo scums! Surrender now, or you will be killed," yelled the commanding grunt.

"Why do they always say that, when they know they're only going to receive an ass whooping?" wondered Bibarel. The three began to walk towards the grunts.

"I don't know… but slaughter them," Mazda growled, sprinting towards them, completely unarmed.

The two nod in return and charged towards the grunts as well. Gengar threw his cipher, beheading a few, while Bibarel blasted a few out of his way. Together, they worked their way to the control room.

**Chapter 5 – Part 3 – Dittos Fortune – Doodoo hits the Fan**


	11. Chapter 6 Part 3

**Chapter 6 – Part 3 – Dittos Fortune – Doodoo hits the Fan**

**In Fenton Relay Station – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 1600 Hours**.

Poliwrath, Zoroark, Alakazam, Pinsir, and Zangoose finally met up with the rest of Loyal team in the control room. They had been trying to figure out how to turn back on the relay station. But were failing to do so. Alakazam went over to the main controls and investigated the various systems. He pressed several buttons and switches, but nothing responded. He looked around the room for any physical source for the problem, and saw something odd about a door on the far side of the room. Every so often, a blue glow would flash from under the door, and a muffled snapping sound could be heard.

He walked towards the room, entered it, and began to investigate the cause of the light. There was a boulder lodged deep inside the main computer. That computer had been the brain of the building. And it was long destroyed, and practically impossible to save.

He walked out shaking his head, and punched the surface of the table nearest to him. Poliwrath and Sceptile slowly approached him.

"What's the status on the station," asked Poliwrath, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Obviously it's down," Alakazam snapped back, glaring at his superior.

"For how long?" asked Sceptile, putting a hand on Alakazam's shoulder.

"Question of my life…" Alakazam snorted back, before sighing, "if I calculate the speed of production on repairing the station's main computer, and adding that to our current situation…two weeks, tops."

"We don't have two weeks!" yelled Infernape, slamming his hands on the table, cracking it. At the silence that followed, he turned around and stormed out of the room, followed by Frosty, and Machamp.

Poliwrath sighed, "Infernape is right. We don't have two weeks."

The rest of team understood, and quickly ran out of the room. Not wasting any time, and left the station behind.

**Over the Relay Station…**

Blissey and Mawile were chilling in their helicopter, beginning to think they might die of boredom. To pass the time, they began to play rock-paper-scissors. After four rounds of that, they got bored again. And then began asking each other random questions.

"Would you rather fight a pack of chimpanzees that hadn't eaten for days, and had been previously forced to eat meat. Or go one on one with a gorilla that has been drugged up on steroids and shit?" asked Blissey.

"Second one," answered Mawile, "would you rather be on Earth with gravity that is non-lethal, but no Pokémon. Or be on Earth with gravity that is extremely lethal, but with Pokémon?"

"First one. No doubt. Life would be awesome. Even though I wouldn't exist," Blissey quickly answered, laughing at the concept.

As the two continued to play their game, a platoon of twenty or so grunts slowly walked out of the brush, less then five minutes away from the station. And the two began looking at the group, still playing their game.

"Twenty Pokedollars under ten," grinned Mawile.

"No bet…fifty under seven. Do it, or get demoted and an ego discrimination," shot back Blissey.

Mawile gave her a straight, really pissed off, look. She shook her head and sighed.

"Bitch…" she mumbled, glaring at her companion.

"Slut," Blissey smiled back, punching her friend's shoulder.

Mawile turned around to face Blissey and got ready to jump. She smirked and flipped the bird toward Blissey, before leaning back to dive off the helicopter.

As Blissey watched Mawile kill the grunts below, Pidgeot flew up side by side with the helicopter and joined in watching the fight.

"How much did you bet?" asked Pidgeot.

"Fifty under seven," she replied.

"Meh," scoffed Pidgeot, "I bet two hundred in five."

"You have to be high!" exclaimed Blissey, looking at Pidgeot like his was crazy.

"I've been flying at hundreds of feet in the air for hours, so I am kind of high," he laughed.

"Not in that way, douchebag," growled Blissey.

"Bitch…I'm going to go do to my job. And, oh yeah, we got back communications with HQ."

"What? Since when?"

"Not too long ago. We-" his sentence was cut off as multiple arrows flew down, past Pidgeot and the chopper. And two looked on in curiosity.

They saw multiple enemy and friendly starships, frigates and star fighters covering the skies over Fenton, engaging with each other. And they began dropping out of the sky like flies.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Blissey, leaning out of the helicopter.

"I'm going to help, later!" yelled Pidgeot, flying off towards the battle to help the allies.

Blissey pressed her headset, "To the commanding officer of the allied fleet. This is Master Medic Blissey of Loyal Team. Please state your reason for interrupting an Argonaut Investigation?"

There was a sharp crackle in Blissey's headset, before a cold, emotionless voice sounded in her ear, "_This is Admiral Polo of Earth Army Starship, Mother of God. We are here to destroy the Fenton Relay Station._"

**Back in the Station…**

Poliwrath's radio suddenly crackled to life.

"_Commander!_" Mazda voice shouted out of the radio.

"Go ahead Commando," Poliwrath replied.

_"There's a very large, enemy cluster fuck where I am, and it's getting crowded, and we're pulling back to our helicopter. If your job is done there, I advise you to leave now._"

"We're proceeding to leave the station."

"_Do it fast,_" said Mazda quickly.

"Wait, why?" asked Ditto.

"_The jamming signal disappeared, and Blissey got confirmation that the air force is going to boulder this station flat._"

"Are you sure, Mazda?" asked Poliwrath, needing conformation.

"_Affirmative._"

"Alright then," sighed Poliwrath, "Loyals' double time. Loyal nine I'll meet you on the other side."

"_Already on it,_" finished Mazda, cutting off his radio.

The team finally had the exit in the view. The team was relieved to see it. They ran quickly towards it, only to have their escape cut off by a large boulder.

Poliwrath growled something unpleasant and punched through a wall to make a new door. Poliwrath ordered his team to go through it. The team climbed through one by one until only Poliwrath was left. He made a quick double check of the room, before exiting it as well. He messaged Mazda as soon as they were clear of the building.

"Mazda, status update," he demanded.

"_We're out, and boarding our helicopter…wait…shit! Get out of there, NOW! Friendly frigates are preparing to fire upon your position. Over!_" yelled Mazda.

"Solid Copy!"

Sudowoodo and Toxicroak were ahead of the others, sprinting for the door. Until two rocket grunts quickly appeared from nowhere and stood in front of the door, weapons drawn.

"Hold it right there Argo scums! Surrender now, or you will be killed!" they yelled, preparing themselves for combat.

Both Argos put their weapons forward and prepared themselves for the impact. But then, Garchomp put his arms out between the two and shoved them off to the side, before dashing towards the two grunts.

"Get out of Garchomp's path!" he roared.

"Oh shit!" yelled the grunts.

Garchomp plowed through the two grunts and smashed through the door. He fell flat on his face and rolled a few feet. The rest of the team exited the building onto a balcony. As they were waiting there, a large dropship quickly descended onto the balcony.

The team boarded their dropship and it quickly took to the air. As they watched the station as it was destroyed by ally frigates and aircraft. Poliwrath contacted headquarters. As soon as he received a signal, he began to debrief.

_"Go ahead Loyal leader,_" said Admiral Jet.

"We had no time to properly investigate the station," replied Poliwrath, a touch of irritation in his voice.

"_I know. Reports are flooding in that Axis forces have landed in the region while your team was investigating the station. I tried to hail you on the coms, but seemed like there was a jam. It went throughout the region. Many of the bases weren't able to contact each other on the attacks. After the jams ceased, we were getting word that many major military bases in all twenty-eight regions all across the world were hit, hard. And they are still continuing to drop troops throughout the regions._"

"So you're telling me they have countless divisions of axis troop's deep in OUR territories? Glorious…" mumbled Sudowoodo.

"I bet they're not going to stop sending troops into this region until they get a good foot on it," added Zoroark.

"_Also, I didn't want them to have the relay station. So now they'll have limited ways of contacting their HQ._"

"So you ordered a boulder to flatten the relay station," said Infernape.

"_That's correct._"

"So what are the orders? Engage any hostiles in our sites?" asked Mawile.

"_Negative. Return to home base for debrief. I'll see when you get there. Jet out._"

Zoroark was staring out the side of the helicopter, when he spotted the village they had defended earlier. There was a large concentrations of enemy activities in and around the village. It looked like they were preparing for a total take over.

"Commander!" said Zoroark, speaking into the radio.

"Go ahead twenty," replied Poliwrath.

"Isn't that the village from earlier?"

Poliwrath looked confused for a second, before realization dawned on him, "Shit…I forgot…"

"Sir, you gave them your word on their evac," added Alakazam.

"I did…" Poliwrath nodded, looking distressed.

Poliwrath said nothing for awhile, but then quickly gave his orders.

"Mawile?" he asked.

"Yes sir?"

"I need your help on this one. I need you to warn the villagers that their evac won't be coming for a while. Looks like night is going to fall soon, hope that will help you. Do at any cost to reach that village."

"Roger that sir. Pidgeot, get me down there. Drop me off in the forest on the outskirts of the village. Take it easy people, Ninja out." she gave them a peace sign, and winked at them. Before climbing onto Pidgeot's back and disappearing from sight.

"She's not going to make it the village," moaned Ditto, "and even if she does make it. She can't handle that many axis scum bags."

"Shut up Ditto. Never say those words. You should receive a slap right across the face!" growled Bibarel.

"No lie. I can't believe I'm saying this…but I agree with Bibarel," said Machamp, giving Ditto a glare.

"Wow. My Planet Fortune's going to end!" cried Ditto.

**Chapter 7 – A Worthy Sunset**


	12. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – A Worthy Sunset**

**Back in Fenton City…**

The sun was setting in the west. The sky was clear with only little pockets of clouds floating slowly by. At the Loyals' training grounds, Captain Zoroark and Commando Mazda were sparing with each other. Well the rest of Loyal Team watched; as they ate their dinners.

Mazda threw his bone to his right and it curved drastically towards Zoroark. Zoroark rolled forward, dodging the bone. As Mazda was reaching up to catch his bone. Zoroark decided to charge and swung his scimitar. But Mazda simply stepped to his side and evaded the attack.

Mazda finally snatched up his bone and put it on Zoroark's weapon. Dragging the rough part of the bone along the blade until he hits Zoroark's hand, scratching it, making him drop the large scimitar. Mazda continued to beat the crap out of Zoroark by giving him an quick upper cut with the bone, pushing him back on his feet and dazing him. As Zoroark finished recovering from the hit, Mazda was already well on his way to finishing him off.

Zoroark took a deep breath, and braced himself for the pain. Mazda swung his bone and hit Zoroark's heels, flinging his legs out from under him. While he was still in mid air, Mazda slammed his bone into Zoroark's chest, flinging him into the ground, hard. Mazda put his foot on Zoroark's chest, and pushed down.

"If this was a real fight. You'd have been dead many times over," growled Mazda, taking his foot off of Zoroark's chest and walked away.

"That was fast…who's next?" asked Ditto, looking around, "Machamp, you're the last."

"Finally! I get to unload these cannons on this rookie!" yelled Machamp as he grabbed his battle axes.

Machamp stretched his arms and neck, and then gave Zoroark a deathly stare/creepy smile combo. Then, out of nowhere, Machamp charged towards him. He caught up to Zoroark so quickly, it was only one big blur to the next. Some of the Loyals let small smiles grace their faces. Machamp swung his axes like a savage beast, beating down Zoroark with blow, after blow, after blow. On the receiving end all that, Zoroark was struggling to block and dodge all of Machamp's attacks, and quickly began to show signs of fatigue.

"Come on! Is that the best you got!" taunted Machamp, giving Zoroark an extra hard hit to his side.

As the two fought, Mazda walked up beside Sceptile and Infernape, grabbing a bottle of sand and takes a swig of it.

"So what do you think of the rookie?" asked Infernape, not looking away from the one-sided battle.

"He has potential, perhaps. But he is not ready to join a team like Loyal," replied Mazda, seeming more interested in his water then the fight.

"I agree. I don't think he has ever clashed steel with a Trojan. Just by watching him getting his ass whooped by all of Loyal Team. He even lost to Pinsir," added Sceptile.

"That, even I didn't understand how he lost. It's like losing to a Knight with one leg and arm," said Infernape.

Machamp gave Zoroark a kick to the chest that settled him on his ass. "Awesome Mega Ultra Axe Attack!" he yelled, swinging down on Zoroark. As soon as Machamp was close enough, Zoroark kicked his legs forward and slid under Machamp's legs and quickly punched him in the groin. Machamp let out a yelp of pain, dropping his axes and falling to his knees.

Zoroark found a window of opportunity to attack and went for it. Jumping in the air with his spear pointed towards Machamp's back. Machamp quickly stood up though, and turned around to grab Zoroark by the neck, squeezing it real tight.

"I can't have children anymore! You asshole!" cried Machamp. He was in literal tears.

In the rage and pain Machamp was going through. He chock slams Zoroark to the ground multiple times until he finally managed to knock him out cold. Machamp then threw him at a group of barrels. As Zoroark crashed through the barrels, Machamp walked away towards the rest of the team, holding his groin.

"Frosty, can ya' help me here?" Machamp asked, the pain he was in shown clearly all over his face.

"Chill bro, I got your back," Frosty replied, spiting out an ice beam onto Machamp's hand. Machamp put the chunk of ice on his groin.

"Is the rookie dead?" asked Ditto.

Sudowoodo and Toxicroak found Zoroark's body in the pile, of now smashed up, barrels and put his arms on their shoulders and transported him to a nearby stretcher.

"Nada, poor guy is just got knocked the fuck out, that's all," replied Toxicroak.

"I remembered when I had to go through the initiation. Man, I received an ass kicking from Mazda, Sceptile, and Blissey," added Sudowoodo, shuddering at the memory.

"But somehow you found a way to beat Ditto," laughed Bibarel.

"HEY! I told you it was rigged," shouted Ditto.

"How! I clearly beat your ass like it was no ones business," shouted back Sudowoodo, putting Zoroark on the stretcher.

"Tell me why that kangaroo jumped six feet forward towards me and kicked me in the face then!"

"Because you kicked her baby six feet into the air…" quietly said Sudowoodo, but Ditto still heard him.

"I accidentally kicked it! I thought it was a football. From a distance, they almost look the same. But wait a minute! Didn't you ran away screaming like a girl after?" responded Ditto, in a vigorous tone.

"The baby landed on my head! And it was so scared; it took a piss and shit on me! I had all the right to be running away!"

As the two argue, Blissey put a piece of her healing egg into Zoroark. Then looked over at Sceptile.

"So, what do you think of the rookie? Sceptile," asked Blissey.

"Meh…" he replied.

"That's it? Meh?" exclaimed Blissey.

"I got two thumbs up when I passed," added Pinsir, from where he was sitting playing in the dirt.

"I agree with Blissey. Don't forget he fought everybody here, lost, and was still able get back on his feet from his own strength. I believe that's a good recommendation of a pass in the initiation," added Alakazam.

"Dog, he remained standing on his feet after I hi-jacked his brain. Shit, neva' seen an Argo do that. Homie deserves it," added Gengar as well.

"He totally deserves it. No one can stand up after a blow to the head from my Kanabo," said Bibarel, wanting to get his own word in.

"He did get up though, like a boss," added Frosty. "He was chilled throughout the fights. I approve," he continued.

"I say yes. After that, it's amazing he's not dead from: brain damage, internal bleeding. or out with coma or concussion," said Blissey, actually looking impressed.

Sceptile nods while rubbing his chin. Then the group spotted Zoroark, awake and struggling to get up. But he was still very weak, and collapsed again. Blissey and Toxicroak grabbed him and laid him back down on the stretcher.

"Captain, you must rest now. You just went through a lot of shit," said Blissey, trying to calm Zoroark down.

"I must…beat…one of…you," growled Zoroark, hissing in pain.

Sceptile walked between Blissey and Toxicroak and crouched to get eye level with Zoroark.

"Captain, don't worry. You proved yourself worthy. I hope that can convince you to rest."

"Thank you, sir," he replied, lying back on the stretcher and closed his eyes.

"Listen up Loyal Team!" shouted Sceptile, standing up and turning away from Zoroark, "we are being deployed in two days. I want you all to get fully rested up, prepped and ready for combat. You got that Loyals!"

"Yes sir!" they all shouted back.

"Alright, dismissed. Machamp, Electivire. I want you to bring the Captain to the medic tent."

"Yes sir," said the two, picking up the stretcher.

As the two carried Zoroark over to the medical tent. Blissey walked up toward Sceptile and gave him a smile.

"Blissey, you know I hate it when you give me that look," sighed Sceptile.

"I'm just smiling…Either way you did good today. Looks like you still have it old man," chuckled Blissey, punching Sceptile in the arm before walking away.

He watches Blissey walk towards the medical tent, and heard a munching sound. He looked over towards it and saw Garchomp and Zangoose eating. After a second of thinking, he decided to sit and join them.

"You like new Argo? Sir?" asked Garchomp, giving him a plate of puffins.

"He's wasn't able to defeat any Loyals today, which proves that he's still very much a rookie. But he demonstrated some effort and skill in his fights. And up until the very end of the all the fights, he continued to show more determination to defeat one of us. To the point he was dealing too much damage to himself and I had to stop him. That led me to giving him the rank of Loyal Twenty. So, to answer your question. I'm satisfied with Zoroark's performance," he replied, before eating a puffin.

As they ate, the sunset was glowing in the west. Slowly settling down into the mountains. The shine was warm and soothing on the Argos. And they took in the rare moment of peace and quiet.

"Sunset nice tonight," said Garchomp.

"Yes it is my friend, yes it is."

**Next…Chapter 8 - Ninja Mode**


	13. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Ninja Mode**

**Outskirts of "The Village" Border Line of Fenton and Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Monday, March 8th, 3535. 2039 Hours**.

Pidgeot soared above the tops of the trees. Mawile was on his back and was getting ready to mobilize, adjusting her gear and weapons.

"Thanks for the ride, Pidgeot," smiled Mawile, tapping Pidgeots red and yellow long flowing feathered head. She knew it could be the last time she saw him.

"No problem, just get back home in one piece. Or Garchomp will get upset again," he smiled back.

"What?" asked Mawile, confused by what Pidgeot had just said. She left the jumping position and stared at the back of Pidgeot's head.

"I mean…ummm…Frosty! I've got to go now… Good luck!" quickly said Pidgeot, bouncing his long, strong body. Throwing Mawile off balance, making her fall off. As she was consumed by the forest, Pidgeot quickly soared into the sky and began flying back home.

In the forest, Mawile was able to land on a stiff branch with ease. Cursing Pidgeot. She then began scanning her surroundings and the forest's mud and leaf covered ground. She decided to move out, jumping from branch to branch, and swinging from one vine to another; until she reached the end of the forest. With the village in her sight a few miles away. The only thing between her and the village was a one mile stretch of field and a few hundred enemy troops.

Just as she was about to jump off her branch, a sonic boom was heard across the area. Mawile watched as numerous allied frigates warped in and began their attack on the enemy forces, both on land and in air. Then countless helicopters and drop ships descended to the surface, dropping their loads. Which consisted of troops and vehicles alike.

Mawile jumped out of the trees and ran up towards the frontline of the allied forces.

"Who is your commanding officer!" she yelled at the troops.

A man stepped forward out of the crowd. He was wearing basic chainmail armor, and a blue silk over-shirt with a white skull pierced by a gold arrow embedded on the chest. He was holding a round, wooden looking, shield in one hand; and a very long, tall halberd spear in the other. His name was, Captain Clint Grace.

"I am," he said in a deep, commanding voice, "state your business here, Argo."

"I am on a one man rescue. My objective is to rescue that whole village," she pointed at the flaming village.

She was struck by a wave of doubt, for that one moment, as the meaning of the flames that engulfed the village hit her. Her stomach began to feel sick. But she was able to hide it from the troops in front of her.

Clint read right through it though, and knew what she was going through. He walked up beside her, "You see, Argo, you've already failed your objective. They're all dead. It's war. Shit happens. You must learn to accept that."

"My objective is not over. Not until I see the bodies of the villagers stacked up in a pile of rotting, burning corpses. Then I'll say if I failed or not," she growled, obviously quite pissed off. Poking at the Captain's chest.

"Okay, whatever you say," he replied, putting his hands up. "You're the commanding officer now. What are your orders?" he asked.

"Follow your previous orders. And Captain, you're still in command of these troops. I just need a squad under my command."

Clint nods, and looked into the crowd of troops, "Sergeant Danny! Front and center!" he yelled. A chubby looking man with heavy facial hair, also in chain armor and earth army uniform, came up with three other men behind him.

"You're to take orders from her now," Flint ordered, before leaving the group to rejoin with his main force. Beginning a charge on the enemy forces, merging on the opposite side of the field.

As the forces of earth began to charge, Mawile walked away "Try and keep up boys," she yelled, running for the forest again. The four other soldiers followed suit, entering the dark forest behind her.

Back in the forest

Night fell upon Fenton. The air was cold and the skies were clear. The peace ruined by the occasional explosion, made by ships and star fighters from ongoing battle raging above. The sounds of steel clashing, boulders landing, and men dying from the war that had broken out all over Fenton echoed through the forest. It wasn't really a pleasant night at all.

The group was walking through the dark, almost pitched black, forest. With flashes of light from the explosions frequently lighting up the darkness for seconds at a time.

"Argo, what is the plan?" asked one of the soldiers. His name was Private Ben.

"My operation was originally a solo Ninja mission. But more shit hit the fan. So, I had to improvise, and ended up bring you four along." She looked back and smiled at the group. Then looked back to where she was going. "Since your buddies ruined my plan, we'll have to go around. So, while Captain Flint and his forces attack from the front, we'll slip in from behind," she continued.

"That's what she said," laughed Private Endrix, breaking the awkward/serious mood with humor.

"I was about to say that," giggled Mawile, smiling at the Private. She liked him already.

A split second later, her sense went off like an alarm, right before she heard footsteps. She put her fist up, signaling the group to halt. Then signaled for them to hide.

"Let me handle this," whispered Mawile, jumping up into the trees, as the others hid behind other trees and bushes.

As she sat on top of a stiff branch, a light went on, revealing five troops with a big capital R on their chest. Slowly walking into the forest from the outskirts a few feet away. They were walking a slow pace, in a spread out, straight line formation.

"Hmmm…a five men patrol. I can take them," she muttered to herself. As she was about to jump, the group stopped, and the radio began picking up other transmissions.

"_We have encountered several enemy defenses in sector five-o-four and sector six-o-three. Requesting a boulder-bombing run,_" said the leader from another squad of troops.

"_Roger that Gamma Battalion. Boulder-bombing planes rolling in on the coordinates in three…two…one…_" replied another voice, supposedly their HQ.

A brief explosion goes off in the background, then all the sound disappeared with the sound of the next voice "_Enemy defenses hit and neutralized, proceeding into the city._"

"_Roger that Gamma Battalion._"

"Damn, those cloners are better than us regulars, don't you agree Captain?" asked one of the grunts, drinking from a canteen of water.

"Yeah, it would have taken us a few hours to take out an enemy defensive position," said one the grunts. All of a sudden, he let out a scream and fell to the ground. A kunai sticking out of his neck.

The other four saw him drop, and immediately went into defensive positions. "What the fuck! Ahhh!" yelled another grunt, Getting dragged into a bush by something unknown, his fate concluded by stabbing sounds.

The remaining three got into a survival circle and began slowly rotating.

"What was that?" quietly said the lead grunt.

The sound of a snapping sticks was heard somewhere near. Spooking one the grunts, who then broke rank and began to run.

"We have to get the fuuu! Aahhhhhh!" As the two watched him run. The grunt first dropped to his knees then his head rolled off his shoulders and he dropped dead to the ground.

"Fall back! Fall back!" yelled the leading grunt, also running for the outskirts. A chain fell down from the trees and spun around his neck, lifting him off the ground into the trees above "Akkhh!" he screamed.

The last remaining grunt began to cry, shaking in his boots, "Shit! Shit! Sh-…." he cried, until Mawile finally jumpped on to the grunt's back, forcing him down to the ground. She killed him quickly with a kunai in the back of the grunts neck, twisting it hard, before pulling it out.

"God damn! You're all so damn loud when you die. What are you trying to yell out? Reinforcements?" she asked the dead corpse. There was a crackle of sound. And she looked over at a thick, black, plastic cable connected to a box with a microphone and stereo on the top of it.

"_What was that patrol fifty-five? You need reinforcements...Armored patrol six, reinforce patrol team fifty-five,_" it said.

"_Yes sir,_" it continued.

As Mawile sat there, looking at the radio, dumbfounded by what just happened. The sounds of scratching, moving metal, and vibrations could be heard throughout the area, and it got stronger at the outskirts.

"Rule one hundred forty-six. Take out the radio before taking out the enemy…" sighed Mawile, smacking her face with palm of her hand.

Then two tubes appeared on the horizon of the small hill. And the sounds got even louder. The tubes revealed themselves as tanks as they cleared the horizon. Then as the tanks evened out, their search lights turned on and shined directly on Mawile.

"Crap!" she yelled, on the brink of running, when the tanks fired several rounds of rocks at her. The rocks land directly in front of her, blasting her several feet backwards. But she simply rolled into running form. The tanks began pursuit and continued to fire rounds of rocks at the fleeing Argo.

"Son of a bitch! Rule one hundred forty-five, there's always tanks near patrols!" she yelled to herself, dodging and weaving around the rock rounds landing around her.

As she was close to the rest of the group she sensed two rocks hurdling toward the group, and deflected them with her three foot kunai, continuing to run.

The rest were waiting, being patient and curious as to the source of the noise in the forest.

"What's going on over there?" asked Vinny, the name of the last soldier in the group.

"Go find out for yourself," replied Ben, uninterested in the idea, but getting ready for anything.

"Can you two shut it!" quietly snapped Danny, but still loud enough that it could be heard to all three.

"I'll go," grumbled Endrix, walking up towards the opening. But as soon he was able to reach it, Mawile quickly ran pass the group in a blink of an eye. "Run! You fools!" she yelled back, not even stopping for the group.

As soon she passed the group, a boulder landed between them, flinging dirt into air. Making the rest run away as well. Soon after, the two tanks smashed through the bushes and plants, making the group run ever faster.

Mawile was on the edge of the forest, with the village in her sight. But she skidded to a stop, and began running in the opposite direction. She spotted the rest of her group still running towards the village and away from the tanks, but didn't stop for them again, "Sergeant Danny, get your team to the village, I'll meet you there!" she yelled quickly, waving at the group, with a smile on her face. In return, the group nodded and proceeded to the village.

Mawile was running towards the tanks, before quickly jumping on top of a tree, hiding in a hole large enough that she could fit easily, and then pressed her radio ear piece.

"Loyal Team come in…Frosty! Babe, please answer me. PLEASE!" she yelled, in the most vigorous tone she could muster. She was breathing heavily, taking this time to catch her breath and a tiny bit of rest.

A few seconds later, a childlike voice erupted from the ear piece, making her flinch. Her heart rate was racing, the blood was circulating throughout her body fast, and her adrenaline was high.

"_Sorry! Me, as in Ditto, is here using some polar bears communicator due to an over dose of alcohol, leave a message after this rap…Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it. And I gotta cut all through this traffic. Just to be at the top of the throne. Better know I gotta have it! Uhh eat it son!_"

"Ditto!" groaned Mawile, "What the heck! Why do you have Frosty's communicator?"she asked, in complete and utter surprise/confusion. Before she let a small smile grace her lips.

"_Yo Ditto, chill bro. And give me that…Ello?_" quickly said Frosty.

"Frosty! It's Mawile!" she said with a tint of joy in her voice.

"_Oh hey babe, how's the rescue going? You still chilling and killing?_" asked Frosty, sounding about as relaxed as he always did.

"I was doing that a few seconds ago, but now I need help taking out two tanks. You're a defensive type dude. What are the weak points of a…" she peeked of her hole and looked down at the tanks. They were fairly small, with red and black stripes covering the entire vehicle. She withdrew back into the hole "Libra Tiger Tank," she finally finished.

"_Wait…I thought in Ninja Mode you weren't allowed to have radio contact with anybody? And two how in the hell did you get tanks on your ass in the first place?_"

"I know…but this is life and death right now…and I took out a whole patrol…before I was able to destroy their radio..." she slowly said, realizing how stupid she must sound. Making a rookie-like mistake.

"_Wow you fail as a ninja…_" deadpanned Frosty, having small chuckle.

"You know what? Balls to you as well! Okay, I forgot the rules! Now tell me the weak points are!" she smiled a dangerous smile, getting slightly irritated.

"_Okay! Okay! Chill women. Getting needy there, are we? Alright, but I'm not a vehicle type of dude, remember?_" laughed Frosty. With scratching sounds erupts from the audio.

"Oh no. I forgot who was the vehicle expert," groaned Mawile, Her smile frozen to her face.

"_Peek-a-boo!_" giggled a new voice from her radio.

"Hi Pinsir... Can you please tell me how to destroy a Libra Tiger Tank, fairly easily?"

"_Ummm with another Tank?..._"

"Come on Pinsir! I might die here! Give me a real answer!"

"_Ahhh! You sound like my vacuum sucking in more than one penny._"

"Pinsir!"

"_Okay, okay! You need another male tiger to kill the other alpha male tiger._"

"Not the literal animal kingdom!" she screamed, and then quickly covered her own mouth.

Pinsir began to fake cry, and gave the communicator back to Frosty. "_Hey sweetie…just use the other tank. Okay?_" sweet talking Mawile, trying to calm her down.

"You're hopeless as well!" she yelled, putting a smile back on her face because of Frosty. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"_I don't know… you're the ninja. Do what you do best. Ninja their asses,_" a pause entered between the two "_I'll make rice balls and chocolate cake when you come back._"

Mawile didn't say anything, but smiled at the thought, "Frozen rice balls…" she quietly said.

"_There's the ninja I know! Have fun, and don't stop being you, okay? Love you, bye,_" he continued to sweet talk.

Mawile snaps out of the mini trance and went back to reality, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you to. Bye!" she huffed, but her smile was bigger than usual.

She stepped out of her hole again and stood right on the edge of the branch. She was directly over one of the tanks. She took a deep breath, and leaned forward. She fell gracefully, doing a single front flip and landing on top the tank. She knocked on the door and the canopy opened. She smiled at the grunt who was sitting in the commanding seat.

"Oh shit!" yelled the grunt, attempting to grab his sword

"Oh shit indeed," laughed Mawile, jumping into the cockpit. Quickly, she slit the first grunts neck. She then took out two shurikens and threw them at the remaining two grunts. Killing them both. She turned to the main cannon. Mawile looked around and quickly found a round for the cannon, she stuffed it into the barrel. There was a small string connected to the rock. She found a lighter and lit the string, quickly closing the loading door after. Then directed the barrel at the last remaining tank and pulls the trigger string.

The powerful weapon launched the rock into the other tank, ripping through the armor. Killing the last remaining grunts.

Mawile began to laugh, and clapped her hands to herself. Huffing in exhaustion, she slowly began to relax a bit. "I'm awesome, thanks Frosty…" she smiled. But it quickly died again as she remembered about the village. Mawile exited the tank as fast as possible and ran towards the village as fast as she could.

In the village…

Mawile finally reached the outskirt of the village, and it was riddled with rocket and galactic, cloned, grunt corpses. She became curious, and walked deeper into the village, walking pass the gates and the market place, until she arrived in the village square. Where the other four were taking on, and killing, hordes of enemy troops with ease.

She walked up towards the four with her hands folded behind her back, giving them a friendly smile, "is there something you four are not telling me?" she asked

The four were double taking at each other until Danny broke the silence, "Long story!" he laughed, kicking a door open, "We've checked all the houses, this is the last one," he continued.

"Okay!" she happily replied, walking in with her kunai drawn, Danny and Endrix behind her, while the rest took guard duty in the front.

The building was empty. Dark and spooky. Mawile kneeled on one knee to touch the ground. She sniffed the air, and laid her ear on the floor. Trying to find signs of life, "They're downstairs, I can sense them."

"Villagers! Come out! I am an Argonaut, I'm here to rescue you!" she yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the building, but nothing responded. Until one hidden door, under the bed, opened. And the same villager who attacked Poliwrath and his team earlier, rose out of the floor.

He then ran up to Mawile and hugged her, crying heavily, "Thank you Argo…we thought you wouldn't come back for us measly peasants," he sobbed, trying to wipe his tears off his face.

"Don't thank me," she smiled, beginning to feel tears in her eyes. "Thank these men, who they risked their lives getting here. And my Commander," she continued, walking towards the men and tapped him on the shoulder. Which made him drop to his knees.

Soon after, a violent shake was felt by everybody and a yell from Ben was heard coming from outside, "You need to see this!"

"Sir, get your villagers out and follow these men to safety," she said to the villager, then went outside. What they saw was a friendly frigate. Nearly destroyed, on fire, and falling towards the village.

"Is that our ship?" asked Vinny, in awe, with his jaw dropped.

"If it's The Wrath…then yeah, it's ours," replied Endrix.

"Sergeant…" said Mawile.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get these people to the forest!"

"You heard the lady!" yelled Danny, directing the group as they flushed out of the building.

As Mawile was directing the group, she hears a woman cry out for aid. Mawile reentered the building as quick as she could and then went downstairs. She saw a man and his wife trying to remove a large piece of wood beaming, that had fallen off the ceiling onto their two year old son. "Get to safety, I'll handle this. GO!" she demanded, dragging the couple away from their son. The couple fled, and the shaking began to get even more violent. As she was able to lift the beam over her head, the whole place gave a violent shudder, throwing her off balance. She fell to the ground, the beam falling on top of her left hand.

The place was shaking even more violently, pieces of house were falling down on top of her and the unconscious child. All attempts to pull her hand out failed. It was crushed under the beam, probably broken beyond repair. Her mind was busy on decisions. Her life, or the child's life. She paused for a few seconds, before taking out a kunai. She took a deep breath of air, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Then began stabbing the kunai into her left hand multiple times, until she had completely severed her hand. Giving herself the freedom to move again.

Mawile kept in the blinding pain. And quickly grabbed the boy and stuck him under her arm and then dashed for the exit, climbing up out of the basement, she quickly ran out of the building into the square where she took a right turn towards the gate where Danny was waiting, signaling for her to run faster.

She then spotted the frigate hurdling toward her, mere seconds from colliding with the village. In her last heroic act, she quickly threw the boy at Danny. The boy hurled across the air. Her world was going in slow-mo, and was completely silent except for her slowing heartbeat. The sounds of twisting metal and explosion were cancelled out. Until the boy finally landed into Danny's arms. And suddenly the sound roars back in and Mawile closed her eyes, smiling. Satisfied on the success of her mission, there was a flash of pain so brief, she wasn't sure it had really happened. It suddenly went completely dark and silent.

**Next…Chapter 9 - More Plot Holes**


	14. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – More Plot Holes**

**Somewhere in Fenton City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Tuesday, March, 9th, 3535. 1045 Hours**

Ditto and Machamp were completely knocked out, and snoring pretty loudly. Ditto was in the bathtub in the washroom; while Machamp was under his bed, the bed not even touching the floor due to the size of Machamp's body. The room was messy; with alcohol bottles littering the floor, as well as food crumbs and bags. Amazingly, no remains of puke were found.

Soon after, Zoroark entered the room. He wasn't surprised at the state of the room, and slammed the door shut, waking up the two with a start. Zoroark smirked, and then shook his head in disappointment.

"Damn…my head…" quietly moaned Ditto, crawling out of the tub before collapsing flat on the beer covered floor. Ditto began moving forward, kinda like a slug, very slowly.

"What happened last night?" asked Machamp, pushing the bed off of him, struggling both to get onto his feet, and then stay there, knocking furniture over in the process.

"No fucking clue," replied Ditto, finally out of the washroom, trying to find more bottles to drink.

"Never seen two Pokémon drink that much alcohol," answered Zoroark, sitting down on a rotating chair with his hands behind his head, stretching his long, muscular body.

"How drunk were we?" Ditto asked, crawling into the bed. He aggressively dug his face under a pillow, trying to block everything out.

Zoroark leaned back "Well Ditto, you were so drunk you made every single woman in that bar a sandwich. And Machamp you were so drunk you gave a mushroom to a midget then yelled, 'GROW MARIO GROW!' "

"I'm hungry…" growled Machamp, rubbing his head to try and ease the building headache from one of the worse hangovers he'd ever had.

"I wouldn't go through that way if I were you," sighed Zoroark, standing up and waiting for Ditto to get out of bed.

Machamp opened the door, and the sunlight attacked his face. Blinded by the light, he walked forward anyway.

"What's the matter…" he began to say, but was cut off due to the ground disappearing. As he fell into a ditch, five feet deep and the size of a house. He rolled for a few seconds until landing flat on his back, staring up into the sky.

"Isn't this ironic…" he sighed, lifting his head to look around the ditch, "Why am I in a crater?"

"I don't really know how to explain this... but last night Sudowoodo pissed off Garchomp, who then transformed into a green monster and smashed up half the city. I think he still is. Can someone tell me what happened to him?"

Alakazam turned a corner of the building and walked towards Zoroark and Ditto. He had heard the question from a few feet away. He was busy focusing on his computer devise, but paused beside the two. Not giving them eye contact, he explained.

"Mewtwo wanted more out of us, so he did another augmentation experiment; He was able to convince Garchomp to be the first specimen by promising Garchomp food before the experiment. But apparently scientists said he wasn't allowed to consume anything because of health precautions. So Garchomp got hungry, which made him pissed. And then while the experiment was in process, Garchomp's stomach told his brain to get mad. And from there the experiment went terribly wrong. The chemicals and gamma radiation from the equipment and substances in them attacked the exposed Garchomp. And ever since then, if Garchomp gets: extremely pissed, extremely hungry, or gets extremely pissed because he's extremely hungry. He'll turn into the monster you were talking about."

"Other things that will piss him off even are: punching him in the face, starting a competition on who's bigger/stronger, and then trying to win, and lastly, calling him Garchomp, always call him Garu. It will piss him off if you ever do any of those things," he finished quickly, though he made sure to still thoroughly explain. He continued to walk to wherever he had been going. Lazily signaling a good bye, still not really paying attention to the two.

"How do we calm him down then?" Zoroark yelled after him, but was completely ignored by Alakazam.

"Put food into his mouth until he calms down. Make him laugh. Or let him smash shit until he is satisfied. But the last time we did that last option, it took a few weeks for him to turn back to normal," sluggishly answered Ditto, finally able to return to his semi-self.

"But that's not our job; our job is to distract Garchomp. Until Mawile finds an opportunity to engage the thing," mumbled Ditto, stopping and waiting for the other two.

"Wait, why Mawile?" Zoroark asked, finally noticing Machamp attempting to climb the walls of the ditch, and held out his hand for help.

"Because those two got it in with each other," replied Machamp with a grunt, escaping from the ditch thanks to Zoroark help.

The three continued to walk down the road to the mess hall. Some parts of the street were destroyed by Garchomp. They spotted Zangoose standing with a man. The man had long, silky, straight hair and was wearing bright, silver armor with a dark, hooded cloak. His stature was stiff and proud. No emotion on his face. His right hand was on the sword attached to his waist.

Marching north beside them was a battalion of 200 of soldiers. They were all wearing the exact same armor as the person that was talking to Zangoose. But they had thin metal helmets on, with hoods on top. They were also holding a black and silver striped bow in one hand, with white feather arrows attached to their backs. They also had no emotion on their faces.

"Who's Zangoose talking to? I'm guessing he's not an Earth soldier," asked Zoroark, staring at the troops marching.

"Clearly, you didn't pay attention in training," sighed Machamp. Also watching the troops marching.

"I left early remember. So I probably missed something," defended Zoroark.

"Right…well they're what humans called elves…" explained Ditto, sitting on top of a crushed car, with his eyes closed.

"Wait, the four foot, pointy eared midgets that work at Santa's sweat shops? Whom only exist in fairytales?" Zoroark replied, looking back at Ditto, confusion all over on his face.

"No, I'm talking about the human size, long haired, pointy eared, emotionally depressed ones. And are complete assholes when they have a bow and sword in their hands," quickly corrected Machamp, deciding to walk towards the two.

"Who would've thought? Fantasy creatures are actually other humanoid-alien races," scoffed Ditto, standing up and stretching his body.

"Wait there's more?" Zoroark yelled, even more confused than he had been in the first place. Sounding like he found out he accidentally became a father.

"Yup, there's like seventeen other alien races that are considered allies to us. Who do you think gave us the advance technology and shit?" laughed Ditto, putting his hands behind his head and slowly walking.

"What the hell?" Zoroark said, stretching the words.

"There's more though. Orcs and Uruks. Those bastards and don't even deserve to be described. More I think about it, even alive," growled Ditto, kicking small chunks of rocks and pebbles.

"Why?"

Machamp and Zangoose made fell wells to the elf soldier and returned to the others. Machamp, hearing the question from a distance, replied, "Because we fought against them. Side by side with the other races, including the humans." He sounded slightly depressed about it, but quickly changed back to his regular attitude.

Zoroark began to think as the four started to walk again, "Wait…I only heard the name of the event, but not the complete story. Are you talking about…The Alliance of the Free Races?" he quickly asked.

The three didn't respond and an awkward, empty feeling descended upon the group. Until the three stopped in front of the mess hall. It was fairly large, looked like a school converted into a military building.

"Yup…" quietly said Ditto.

Zoroark examined the three. Their heads were down. It looked like they were grieving or remembering something best forgotten. Until they continued to walk into the mess hall.

Zoroark was still curious, but couldn't decide whether or not to keep asking questions or not. The mess hall was busy. Many men were still in armor, looking like they were going to battle in matter of moments.

The group reached a table; it had Sceptile and Alakazam at it. The two were drinking coffee and reading newspapers and reports. The group sat down for a small rest before getting food.

"Sooooo…you guys going to explain…?" quietly asked Zoroark, looking at the faces of his fellow Loyal members.

As Ditto had flinched a bit at the question. Alakazam and Sceptile squeezed their papers slightly, looked at each other and nodded. They both gave a sigh, settled their papers and continued to eat.

"I'm confident you're attempting to bring up the Alliance…," Sceptile's eyes clouded a bit, "we dislike conversing about that war. Too much happened during those five days of constant fighting. We all lost many friends of all races. It brings us all sleep preventing memories and we've all carried memories of grief since…," Alakazam quietly replied, playing with his food. Ditto and Machamp had their hands folded, looking down at the ground. Zangoose had his eyes closed and arms crossed. While Sceptile was just staring at Zoroark with his hands folded in front of his face.

The table became quiet, an unusual vibe to the group. Zoroark began to regret asking such dumb questions and looked down at the table. Sceptile continued to stare at Zoroark for a good thirty seconds, until deciding to break the silence.

"In other words, Rookie, it belongs in the past and it will always stay there. Just wait until someone who fought in that war tells you it, cause we're not. Now changing subjects …has Mawile returned?"

As soon he asked, Gengar phased through the floor and took a seat, joining the group with ease. "Naw bro. She's on black ops mode. She isn't sayin' shit," he replied.

Soon after, Electivire, Pinsir, Sudowoodo, and Toxicroak joined as well. Each with a tray full of food on them. The four looked like hammered shit.

"She'll come back alive…she always does…One simply cannot kill Mawile…Truth!...My head…" said Electivire, rubbing his tempos and slowly beginning to eat.

"You four as well? Did everyone get drunk?" asked Machamp not sounding surprised.

"Wow…I had such a blast partying with those guys, I think I got their numbers," screeched Toxicroak in his excitement of last night; he then continued munching on his food while holding an ice bag on his right cheek. Most likely got punched somehow. "How drunk were we?" he asked.

Ditto and Machamp laid their eyes on Zoroark, who was just sitting there looking down, not saying a word. But did notice the two looking at him.

"Well…Electivire was so drunk he began speaking English. Sudowoodo, you were so drunk, you pissed off Garchomp by taking his food away; making him turn big, green, and mean. And Toxicroak, you were so drunk you were constantly asking Blissey if she was single, getting yourself a fist to the face. But I need to think about Pinsir."

"So that's why my face hurts so much…" Toxicroak quietly groaned, "But it was worth it, those guys were sooooo cute and adorable!" he screeched, and went back to eating. Zoroark was still confused about Toxicroak behavior, but continued to remember about Pinsir.

"I can always speak English…It's just that it takes too much work to do so... And one simply cannot ask if Blissey is single…without receiving a fist to the face…" corrected Electivire.

"Well…I was so drunk, I inhaled second hand smoke and claimed I stole every ones souls!" laughed Ditto.

But Zoroark finally remembered what Pinsir had done, "No, you were so drunk you grabbed a stray cat from the streets, went under a street light, lifted into the air and started sing 'It's The Circle of Life'," he smirked.

Pinsir then stopped laughing for a few seconds taking in air, then broke out laughing even harder the second time. He began tearing in the eyes, clapping his hands, and rocking on his chair. Until leaning back completely, he made a froggy-growling sound while holding his stomach. Sounding like he ran out of air. He then collapsed backwards, passing out due to lack of air.

The group stopped and looked over at Pinsir. Then went back to their activities.

"Ditto, give him mouth to mouth," ordered Sceptile, still reading.

"Are you high? Or did also get drunk last night as well and are still drunk?" questioned Ditto, doing a brief double take at Pinsir and Sceptile.

"That's an order," growled Sceptile.

"Yup, balls to that order," huffed Ditto, crossing his arms.

Zangoose stared at Ditto, when the two made eye contact. Ditto then began to shake, with fear in his eyes; he quickly went down to Pinsir and began to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"What just happened?" asked Zoroark, confused on what had just happened.

"You down know?" asked Machamp.

"Know what?"

Soon after, a group of female soldiers entered the building with pens and papers, chatting, and looking for someone.

"Yo Zangoose. More groupies, six o'clock," Gengar pointed out.

When the chatter of the group got even louder, Zangoose got even more pissed. His calm act was gone and he tried to hold it in. But he decided to get up and walk towards the group, beginning to sign autographs.

"Why do so much people idolize him anyway?" asked Zoroark, watching the commotion.

"What? You never heard that Zangoose is, 'The Most Interesting Pokémon in the Galaxy'?" replied Alakazam, not paying any attention at all.

"Wait, how interesting is he? Did he do anything amazing?"

"Well…Zangoose is the reason why Ho-oh is still hiding," added Sceptile.

"Zangoose doesn't flush the toilet; he scares the shit out of it," laughed Machamp, whacking his hand on the table.

Ditto briefly stopped to catch some air and said "…Zangoose won the entire Galaxy Series of Poker…in one sitting…only using Pokémon cards…" he then hit Pinsir in the chest, hard. Bringing Pinsir back to consciousness.

"Zangoose can disarm and defeat you just by staring into your soul!" Pinsir yelled, but passed out again after. Ditto, shocked, continued to give him CPR, beating Pinsir's chest again.

"Okay that's bullshit," doubted Zoroark, not believing one thing they said.

Gengar put a large grin on his face, grabbed a bottle, and disappeared. Reappearing behind Zangoose, he chucked it at a random soldier in the room. He then disappeared again and reappeared back in his seat, giggling about what was going to unfold.

The bottle smashes into the troops head, shattering into pieces. The soldier leaped to his feet, very pissed, "What the fuck? Who the fuck threw that!" yelled the soldier, taking out his sword and looking in the direction of where the bottle was thrown from. He saw Zangoose and confronted him. The soldier grabbed Zangoose's shoulder and turned him around, "Hey, bud, did you throw this…" he stopped talking as he stared into the eyes of Zangoose. He was silenced, and then he started to tremble in fear. He dropped his sword, sharply turned around, and returned to his seat. While Zangoose only continued to watch.

"Holy shit…" Zoroark said in total awe, "How did he get that title in the first place?"

"People say Mewtwo was present when Zangoose was born, and that he gave Mewtwo a kick to the face, making him cry like a little bitch. And some people say he was the one who put an arrow in Mewtwos knee," explained Machamp, who was half asleep.

A few moments later the whole building jumped. Shaking things, dropping few portraits, and shattering glass.

"What was that?" asked Zoroark.

"I did not fart this time…" added Sudowoodo

Soon after, Bibarel smashed through the front door, crashing through a few feet of tables, chairs, and glass until he was quickly and suddenly stopped by a wall. "Ouch. That son of a bitch…" growled Bibarel, attempting to stand again. As he was able to properly stand on his feet, his Kanabo also flew through the large gap he had created and collided into Bibarel's chest, smacking him back into the wall. He finally passed out on the floor.

Gengar teleported over Bibarel's body, and yelled, "You got knocked the fuck out!" into his face.

Everyone scrambled while the team stared at the gap, until a loud roar echoed throughout the building, waking up Pinsir, who punched Ditto by accident.

"What the hell!" Pinsir yelled, "Please tell me no one kissed me."

The team rushed for the large hole, except for: Zangoose, Gengar, Toxicroak, and Alakazam, who continued to eat their table. Pinsir and Ditto also did nothing. What the rest of the team saw, was Garchomp.

He was 8 foot, very big, and muscular. His skin color was green, and he was very, very pissed. Smashing military vehicles and buildings.

"Gabu smash!" Garchomp yelled, grabbing a tank by its barrel and threw it miles into the air.

The team didn't really look impressed or scared. Just standing there waiting for Sceptile's orders. So he gave some, "Alright Loyals, lets calm Garchomp down…" before he was able to say anymore, the tank landed, smashing onto Sceptile. "Oh fuck!" they all yelled in total shock, scrambling to find cover.

Sudowoodo was behind Garchomp when he stepped out into the open, stomping on the ground to launch a car sized rock in to the air so he could punch it, hurdling it towards Garchomp, smashing it into the back of his head. It didn't do much of anything, other than piss him off even more. Garchomp turned around, making eye contact with Sudowoodo.

"Garu smash little twig man!" he yelled, beginning to run towards Sudowoodo.

"Wait, wow, why me!" cried Sudowoodo, dashing into the neighborhood closest to him. Trying to lose Garchomp.

"Because you're the one who pissed him off in the first place!" yelled Babey, from his wrist computer.

"Left! Right! Zig-zag, through the neighborhood!" yelled Babey, giving him orders. Sudowoodo kept on taking tight turns through and between buildings. He then slows down, thinking it was safe. He peered out from his hiding spot just in time for Garchomp to bust through a wall right in front of him. Sudowoodo let out a girlish scream and continued to run away.

"It's not working! He's just smashing through the buildings!" yelled Sudowoodo, continuing to cut turns.

"Left again!" yelled Babey, with confidence in her tone of voice. Sudowoodo followed her orders and took a left at the next corner. But ran straight into a wall and collapsed to the ground.

"Ouch..." he mumbled, remaining on the ground.

Garchomp, on the other hand, ran right past Sudowoodo, but saw him from the corner of his eyes. Garchomp tried to turn around, but slipped on some ice that had somehow spawned under his feet. But Garchomp got up with ease and continued to stomp towards Sudowoodo. But was stopped by a bone to the forehead. It bounced off, doing zero damage and returned to Mazda's hands. Mazda was on top of a building, staring into the eyes of the beast, he pressed his ear piece radio.

"Got his attention. What the hell is step two again?" he asked, clueless on his actions.

Infernape, Pidgeot, and Frosty came out of the buildings and ambushed Garchomp. Attacking his head, back and hamstrings. Attempting to bring him down without weapons. Trying not to hurt him, much.

"Attack!" yelled Infernape, giving constant hits to Garchomp's head, but received a back-head-butt to the body, and was knocked off, slamming onto the ground.

Frosty was attacking Garchomp's knees, punching them as hard as he can, "Garu! Chill down!" he yelled, but received a back-hand, and was smashed into a parked car. Knocking Frosty out.

As Pidgeot was able to swing back to attack Garchomp again. Garchomp quickly snatched Pidgeot in midair and brought him to eye level, growling in anger.

"Hmmm, Garu eat chicken," growled Garchomp, licking his lips, and stuck Pidgeot into his mouth.

"No! No eat! I'm no chicken, I'm an eagle, falcon, a bird of prey!" Pidgeot yelled, Struggling to get out of Garchomp's grasp.

Garchomp then decided not to eat, and stared at Pidgeot, his stare slowly turning into a glare, "Garu change mind, parrot talks to much," he growled.

"Parrot? That's it, you did not just call me a…" before Pidgeot was able to continue speaking, Garchomp threw him through a window and into a building. Garchomp then went back to walking towards Sudowoodo, who was still lying down on the ground.

"Parrot talk too much again," Garu snuffed. Standing over Sudowoodo's body.

As he was about to grab Sudowoodo, Mazda attacked from above, but was quickly grabbed by Garchomp.

"Choke slam!" he yelled, rapidly slamming Mazda into the hard, solid cement floor. Soon after, Machamp and Electivire turned a corner and saw them. They charged towards them, unarmed as well.

"There he is! Electivire tell him to calm down in pissed off!" Machamp pointed and yelled.

"Ummm…BLARRRGGG!" yelled Electivire, using a thunderbolt on Garchomp, it didn't do much, but piss him off even more.

Garchomp then chucked Mazda, who crashed into Electivire, then into a building, where they both disappeared. Machamp then charged, shouting out a mighty battle roar.

"Bring it Garu!"

Garchomp accepted the challenge, and slammed his fist upon Machamp. Machamp managed to block it, with a show of struggle in his body. Leaving the two in a standoff with each other.

"Calm…your…tits…Garu," growled Machamp, attempting to lift Garchomp's fists.

"Garu stronger than four arm man!" he growled back.

"No you're not!" yelled Machamp, pushing Garchomp's fists up, then giving him an upper cut with two of his fists.

"You just pissed it off even more!" yelled Sudowoodo, still lying down on the ground.

"Oh shit…I forgot," realized Machamp, slowly walking away.

But Garchomp's attention was still on Sudowoodo, and he slowly began walk towards him again. "Stick man still alive!" he yelled.

"Come back here."

But Garchomp quickly turned around and slammed his fist down on Machamp, planting him into the concrete. Soon after, Zoroark jumped off a building and on top on Garchomp back, punching his neck multiple times. Garchomp was just able to swat Zoroark off his back. When he was suddenly hit in the face by a fruit. Looking towards the direction from where it came from.

It was Ditto, and he was juggling four other apples, "Hey Gabu, get some!" he yelled, beginning to run.

Garchomp gave a mighty roar and then chased Ditto. Garchomp jumped onto the building that Ditto was on. As he landed on the building and began to run, he received a fist to the face, so hard, it knocked him to the floor, where he actually stayed for a few seconds.

Blissey was the one who threw the punch. She had a smirk on her face, cracking her knuckles, ready for more punching. Walking towards Garchomp. But he quickly got up and attempted to punch Blissey, but she dodged, starting to yell at him.

"What you going to do now? I'm here. You can't do shit against me!" she yelled, her vain popping out visibly in her forehead, slowly turning bright red.

"Garu…" he quietly replied.

"Garu what?" she questioned him, pushing him away towards the edge of the building, "I'm your master, and you're my bitch. Do something!"

"Grrr…Garu smash bitch!" he roared, getting into position to strike a final blow. But was stopped. An apple was thrown and entered Garchomp's mouth, who then began eating.

"Hmmm…"

Zangoose, Pinsir, Ditto, Toxicroak, Gengar, and Alakazam were sitting on a wall, eating, and throwing food at Garchomp, affectingly calming him down. And soon, he slowly turned back to the regular Garchomp, eating everything in his path. Garchomp was sitting in a crater, happily eating fruit that was being tossed at him by the others.

"Alright guys, good job. We did it!" clapped Alakazam, who quickly went back to reading the newspaper

The rest looked at Alakazam.

"Bitch please, you didn't do jack shit!" yelled Gengar.

"Neither did you," replied Alakazam, putting a smirk on his face, not really caring at all.

Soon after, the team resembled on the roof. Where Sceptile and Bibarel were carrying multiple boxes, making them the last to arrive. Sceptile looked like hammered shit. He was slightly slouching with one of his hands on his back.

"What happen to you? You look like shit…Did you get drunk last night as well?" question Blissey, beginning to laugh his pain.

"Yeah, I got drunk, then, somehow, a tank landed on top of me," snared Sceptile, giving her a pissed off look, "I'm too old for this shit," he continued.

"Ha grandpa!" yelled Ditto, laughing

"Suck a dick, Ditto! …_Young people these days have no respect for the old._"

A brief silent entered the group, until Bibarel threw the boxes full of alcohol bottles and food in the middle of them. It had the strongest alcohol drinks in it.

"Loyals…" said Sceptile, sitting on a rock slouching over, beginning to rest. "For today, fuck everything, and drink right now. We all need it after what happened this morning."

The team was thrown off on what Sceptile just said, because he would never say that. They then watch Sceptile open a bottle then chugged the entire thing down, wiping his mouth and looking back at the others. He felt awkward, and quickly chucked the empty bottle at Garchomp's hand, knocking the food out of it "Get drunk, or Garu comes back!" Sceptile yelled, with a slight smirk on his face. The whole team then did a small double take at Garchomp, who was slowly picking up his fruit from the floor and the boxes of booze. But they quickly rushed for the boxes, beginning to drink and taking out snacks from other boxes.

Sceptile then got up and walked towards the edge of the building, looking at the sight of the nearly half destroyed city block. He then pressed his ear piece radio and spoke.

"Commander Poliwrath…"

"_Did you do the favor I asked you to do?_"

He looked back at the team. They were laughing and enjoying with each other. Taking shots and eating. They looked happy.

"It took an entire destroyed city block, and a tank landing on me…but yeah, they're relaxing."

_"Good. I want them to have actually have fun and peace before going back out._"

"Yeah…it's been awhile since you told us to do this."

"_It may be the last, because in a few days this war is going to get worse for us Argos,_" heavy explosion sounds could be heard in the background of Poliwrath's radio, sounding like a battle was raging.

"Wait…Commander where are you?" Sceptile asked.

"_I'm with the other Commanders, on a mission._"

"Wait, wow. Something bad happened, I guess."

"_You don't want to know…anyway, Sceptile, get drinking._"

"Is that an order?"

"_You decide…I'll be with the team shortly. And thanks. Poliwrath out._"

The line goes flat. And Sceptile put a smirk on his face. Turning around, he joined the rest of team, starting to drink as well.

**Chapter 10 – War Shifting - Part 1 – Run!**


	15. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – War Shifting**

**Downtown Saffron City, Juno Region – Planet Fortune – Tuesday, March 13th, 3535. 1900 Hours.**

A chopper carrying: Major Infernape, Marksman Zangoose, 1st Lieutenant Garchomp, Warrant Officer Frosty, and Captain Zoroark; traveled north to the frontline of the city's defense. Where it was being attacked by Axis forces.

"Alright team. We were ordered by Poliwrath to help out the frontline at New Saffron City. There is nothing left there. But we are going in to solve make a bit more time for the rest of Loyal helping with the civilian evacs," explained Infernape as he adjusted his new chainmail and leather armor.

"Evacs? Sir don't you think we have better things to do then that?" asked Frosty, putting on his goalie helmet and adjusting his armor as well. Frosty was never really one to care much about helpless civilians. They only ever got in the way.

"I don't know what Poliwrath and Jet were thinking about, but something inside told them to do this."

"How long is window?" asked Garchomp, finishing up his last bag of potato chips, and then tossing it out of the helicopter.

"A few hours, maybe."

Zoroark watched Frosty prep for battle. His goalie helmet, as well as his padded armor, had a blueish fire design with icicle pictures. Frosty spotted the Rookie looking at his armor, "I can't live without my armor."

"Excuse me sir?" asked Zoroark, feeling his skin flush at getting caught staring.

"You see, I treasure this armor. If I have this on me. I can relax. Because it is hard to get hurt in these. So without these, I'm a dead man," he chuckled and turned away, fully ready for battle.

The chopper arrived at a wall with a large metal gate placed in the middle. There were thick wooden planks laid across the gate, preventing it from opening. The team stepped off the chopper, weapons in hand, and walked towards a man.

The man's name was, Captain Vex. He was in command of one third of the 101st Battalion. He was wearing blue leather armor and chainmail, and no helmet. He had two swords strapped to his back, a spear in one hand, and square shield in the other. He had a bit of facial hair, scars near his right eye, and was practically bald.

"Major Infernape! Glad you're here!" Vex smirked, nodding. Being sarcastic about the situation.

"Vex, what's the situation here?" asked Infernape, ignoring the greeting.

Vex turned and led the team up the wall steps. They walked to the top, and looked out at a very large field. A line of Axis troops could be seen in the nearby distance, slowly marching towards the wall.

"Alright, we sent a few hundred regular, earth infantry to engage, but they were mowed down by arrows before they even got close. And they were persist kills, not even one troop survived the slaughter. That's just from our view. And that was the whole first wave of defense. We're second, and I doubt this defense is going to hold..." explained Vex, pointing out numerous spots on the battlefield in the distance.

"Wait…your first defense?" asked Frosty, looking around the wall, and only seeing much too few archers and infantry.

"That's correct…" deeply sighed Vex.

"Who's the nimrod who ordered that?" demanded Infernape, resisting punching something.

"Some dude, but you're in charge now," mumbled Vex, looking away.

"Be more specific on this dude, Vex," growled Infernape, looking ready to kill.

"Some inexperienced Colonel, who went in with the attack force. He's probably dead."

"Fuck!" Infernape replied, stretching the words.

"Yeah, I know," Vex sighed.

"Alright, brief us about the cities defense," quickly added Zoroark, changing the subject.

"Majority of the military forces is our Battalion. There's also: a few hundred reserved earth troops, and the city's police."

As Vex was explaining multiple waves of enemy troops began to charge. Some of the frontline man had ladders, ready to storm the walls.

"Sir! They're attacking!" yelled an archer, loading an arrow to his bow and getting ready to shoot.

"What's your orders, Major?" Vex asked, looking at Infernape, who was putting his Naginata spear on his shoulder.

He then made his way down the wall, walking down the stairs and began shouting out orders.

"All archers on the wall, Zangoose is in command. Frosty I want you to keep that gate shut with any and all troops available. The rest of us are going to assist in the evacs. Vex, how many civilians do we have to evac?" explained Infernape, leaving the area and making his way to the evac area.

"Around Five hundred."

"I'm going to be honest. The defense is too weak and too thin to hold the incoming attacks, and we have a limited amount of time to evac that much civilians," explained Zoroark, not confident in the situation. "I'm having doubts."

Back on the wall. Archers began firing with Zangoose signals. The arrows mowed down a few, but the army continued to charge with ease, barely noticing their fallen comrades. Then Zangoose looked back at the group, shaking his head.

"Zangoose agree with Zoroark," said Garchomp, spotting Zangoose's response.

"Buy us some time. Vex, Zoroark, Garchomp, you're with me and civilian evacs. Zangoose and Frosty will hold this line if they can. Give me a heads up if this line falls."

Frosty watched the four leave the gate area, leaving him with the gate and wall. Frosty ran up the stairs to the top of the wall, where Zangoose was still directing the archers. They then locked eyes with each other and shrugged.

"Hey Zangoose, how much money do you have?" asked Frosty.

Zangoose looked at Frosty in confusion, putting a 'why?' expression on his face. Drawing it out in a 'you've completely lost your mind' kind of way.

"Because I'm completely broke. And Infernape told me to buy some time."

Zangoose just shook his head in return. Without looking, he drew an arrow, loads it into his bow and shot it. Most likely killing somebody on the other side of the wall.

"Looks like there plenty for the both of us…may the best Argo win," he laughed, starting a competition between the two of them. They both turn to face a group of, 200 or so, battle ready soldiers.

"Be relaxed, be chill, be fluid, and remember your training. You'll survive to fight another day," yelled Frosty, sending words of encouragement to the men, slowly turning around to face towards the large gate.

By this time, the first wave of enemy troops had charged, and were now dead. The Argonauts and their men remained ready for an attack. Dark clouds began to roll in and thunder echoed in the skies. Rain soon began pouring from the sky.

After a good thirty minutes passed, the rain and thunder continuing, it started to get dark. The horns of the Axis army roared across the field.

As the opposing army marched, Zangoose spotted a man with "Get ready" painted on his chest. He looked over at Frosty and whistled like a bird, pointing at the gate. Signaling him to approach it.

Frosty nodded and walked towards the gate. Once arriving, he slid towards a small peek hole, and slowly peeked through. He saw a man, bloodied and walking like a zombie, moaning like one too.

"Who is this guy?" quietly asked Frosty to the nearby guards.

One of the two soldiers who was, guarding the gate, peeked through as well and quickly recognized the men, "Oh that's the nimrod that your CO was looking for."

"Ohhhh…he's the nimrod…wait…how did you know my CO called him a nimrod? We were on the wall, and I'm guessing you were here," question Frosty, eying the guard suspiciously.

"Ummm…I'm…a…ninja…" he faked smiled, trying to cover up his own tracks.

Frosty gave him a look, and began judging him, "Creeper…open the gate," he ordered, stepping to the side of the gate.

"Do I look like a walking green penis that explodes?" grumbled the soldier, starting the process of opening the gate.

"I'm still going to ignore you."

The large wooden and steel gate opened and the man walked through. He looked blank and lost. Blood covered his body from head to toe, with multiple cuts and gashes around his chest, legs and arms. As he continued to slide his feet past the three. Their faces changed into total aw.

"Oh shit!" chorused the three.

The man had ten to fifteen arrows in his back. And, despite that, he continued to walk until arriving in front of a group of soldiers. Where he dropped to his knees, then his stomach. Dead.

"Oh shit!" cried the group. In total awe as well.

The two guard's men then began to close the gate, until an arrow pierced both their heads, killing the two instantly. Frosty quickly then took their place, attempting to close gate as well, but he suddenly felt a punch to his helmet, jolting him backwards.

"Fuck was that?" growled Frosty, looking around wildly for his attacker.

He felt another hit from behind, then into the stomach, putting him on his knees. And finally, another hit to his helmet put him on his back. Frosty gave a mighty roar, and leaped back onto his feet before a finishing blow could be delivered.

He quickly realized the gate was still opened, and used an ice beam on the gate in his attempt to close it. But it was destroyed by a boulder which smashed through it, bounced right pass Frosty, and into a few troops. Killing them.

Standing in front of the destroyed gate was, Trojan Kecleon. From head to toe, he quickly appeared from his camouflage. Kecleon was wearing light, leather armor and had a very large axe. The Trojan was twitching like crazy, licking his lips, scratching his body, and was giggling like a crack head. He probably was…

Then, hundreds of cloned enemy grunts flushed through the gate, engaging with the defending forces. In the midst of the fight, Kecleon disappeared again.

"One, two, three, four, five," counted Frosty, killing the enemy grunts with ease.

On the wall, Zangoose was also killing grunts with ease. Until a flaming boulder smashed a piece of a wall. Blasting the wall apart, killing enemy and friendly troops alike.

Frosty saw the destruction from a distance, and ran for the gate to scan the battlefield. What he saw, about a mile away from the walls, was the 10 foot robotic Rhydon that he had previously saw a few days before. It looked damaged. Many parts of its body were missing, and its metal coating was covered in scorch marks. It had survived the inferno that Infernape had created.

Frosty pressed his ear piece and spoke into it, "Zangoose, Imma' gonna' take out that machine, cover me, will ya?" he said.

Zangoose responded with a nod, and prepared to shoot. Having one eye on Frosty. Waiting for his signal.

"Don't miss."

Zangoose briefly went out of his prepared position to glare at Frosty. And then slowly went back into shooting position.

"It was a joke," Frosty deadpanned. And he began running out into the field. As enemy grunts tried to get a jump on Frosty, they were struck down by Zangoose's arrows.

The Rhydon locked its scanners on Frosty, who was mere feet from it, and began launching flaming boulders at him. But Frosty dodged every single of them with ease. Frosty began parkouring up the robot, avoiding attacks the whole way up.

Frosty was on the neck area of the robot. And began stomping on its pressure points, affecting its attacks. Then finally used ice beam on it, cooling the metal down below freezing. He gave it one more stomp, shattering pieces of the armor. The great machine tipped, and fell onto the enemy grunts, killing them. Frosty jumped off the robot and pressed his earpiece.

"Booya! That robot landed on a good twenty grunts. Sooooo twenty five kills?"

There was no response from Zangoose, except the sounds of steel clashing in the background.

"I know speechless right?" laughed Frosty.

A few seconds later, an arrow bounced off Frosty's helmet. Making him stumble. Dazed for a few seconds.

"That was joke Zangoose! Can't you take a joke!" yelled Frosty, flipping Zangoose off.

Soon after, Frosty's "spidey" senses went off, and he ducked as another arrow flew over his head. Getting a little annoyed with Zangoose's actions.

"Okay! I get it. Stop trying to kill me! Who's team are you on!" he yelled, trying, and kind of failing, to be calm as possible.

Then, enemy grunts popped up off to his sides and went in for a strike, but were shot down by arrows. Frosty saw it all, then had to refocus as another grunt attacked from his right, but an arrow struck that grunt down as well.

"Do me a favor. Don't stop missing," he laughed. Then continued to fight and kill enemy grunts with ease.

**Back on the wall**, Zangoose continued to rain arrows down on both enemy grunts over and on the wall. As he was about to shoot another, Trojan Kricketune appeared, jumping off the ladder and attempting to go for a strike with his sword, but Zangoose managed to avoid it. Jumping away from the Trojan, he was surprised when Kricketune didn't follow up with more attacks.

"Alright Argo," growled Kricketune in his unnaturally, musical voice, "I'll surrender if you can get me on both of my knees."

Zangoose smirked, and reached for an arrow, but didn't take it out. Kricketune made the first move by charging. Zangoose quickly stepped to the side, avoiding Kricketune's attack once again, and took out two arrows, loaded them on his bow, aimed, and released. The arrows traveled and each arrow went into one of Kricketune's knees. As the Trojan was about to go onto his knees, Zangoose took out a knife from his chest belt and quickly sliced the Trojan's rib area. Finally putting him onto his knees.

Without wasting time, Zangoose viciously kneed Krickutunes spine breaking it, kicking the Trojan to the floor. He died instantly. Zangoose spat on the pathetic excuse for a Trojan. He then continued to help the soldiers on the wall.

**Back on the field**. Frosty was still engaging grunts, killing them by the hordes.

"106, 107, 108, 109," he counted.

In at this moment his senses went off again. The sounds of grinding machine parts erupt behind him. He turned around, looking at the downed Rhydon machine. The machines eyes turned bright red and its entire body shook the earth. Fire began spraying from its nose.

"Shit…" Frosty quietly whispered, walking slowly away.

The machine made a thunderous roar. Scaring the shit out of Frosty, making him run away as fast as possible. As he reached the gate. He saw Zangoose standing just inside it. As Frosty approached, Zangoose began walking towards him

"Zangoose?" he asked starting to slow down once he had passed his comrades. He looked up at Zangoose, "We can take this down together…"

As the words left Frosty's mouth, Zangoose quickly drew another arrow, loaded it, and shot it at Frosty. It bounced off his helmet, stopping him in his tracks, the arrow entered a nearby grunt that was fighting an Earth soldier. Killing the grunt.

"Okay! Okay! I got it..." he shouted, putting his arms in the air. Turning around, he walked in the opposite direction, "You could have just said it!"

Zangoose watched Frosty walk away, and then drew another arrow, turned around and shot it at the Rhydon.

Frosty continued to fight against the enemy grunts. But, at this time, the walls were nearly taken, and the first lines of defense were minutes of being overwhelmed and defeated. He quickly found a soldier who had a war horn on him, grabbed it and blew into it. The horn echoed throughout the area, "Fall back! Fall back!" he shouted, signaling the men to retreat.

**Somewhere in the city…**

The rest of the team was in the evac area. In the middle of the large city square, were four, large, ready-to-launch, drop ships. The process was slow, as hundreds of civilians had to board the ships. Eruptions of shouting poured of the teams radio and Frosty spoke.

"Defenses has fallen. I'm falling back with what's left of the defense. Zangoose is buying you time. So don't let his efforts go in vain."

"We're not even close to finishing!"

The conversation ended when a small part of the civilians were being shot at and killed by enemy archers. "Garchomp, sic them!" Infernape ordered, pointing at the roof that had the grunts on it.

"Garchomp on it!" he yelled, running towards the building. The ground was shaking thanks to him. And took a monstrous leap and landing on top of the roof, and two of the grunts. And he gave out a mighty roar.

"Rockets die for killing people!" he growled, quickly eliminating the archers, viciously killing them with his dual Katars.

As the evacuation slowly passed by, a helicopter circled the area and descended, landing beside the group. Ditto, Machamp, and Toxicroak jumped off the helicopter, while Pidgeot simply landed beside them.

"What we miss?" asked Pidgeot, looking around.

"Our first, and only, line of fell. And we now have zero time to evacuate all these people," explained Infernape. But he sounded dead about the notion.

"Well, shall we push the fast forward button? I'm going to patrol the skies," said Pidgeot flapping his wings, ready to soar up to sky.

"That was a horrible pun," quietly groaned Ditto.

"Shut up, Ditto!" he glared, then launched himself into the sky.

A small jump of ground was felt by the team. They then hear the sound of a building falling, and looked in the direction of the noise. They spotted Zangoose, getting launched through the air, but quickly recovering. He landed smoothly on the top of the drop ships.

The robot Rhydon smashed right through the building that had Garchomp on it, knocking him off it. The machine startled the civilians and made them rush for the ships. It scanned the area for any possible enemy forces to destroy.

"That thing is still kicking!" yelled Machamp, pointing at the machine, doing a double take with Infernape.

Frosty ran over the destroyed building, where he joined up with the rest of the team. He was huffing for air.

"I thought I burnt it to crisp…" deadpanned Infernape.

"You didn't!" Frosty gasped, still trying to breathe.

"Alright. Ditto, Machamp, Zangoose, Frosty, and Rookie, go and handle that over-powered asshole they call a gundam. Vex, Toxicroak, you're with me, we're going to speed up the evacs.

They all nodded, and proceeded to their various objectives. The team charged into Rhydon and attacked. Ditto turned into a Noctowl and flew to the sky, "Bring the asshole down!" he shouted, looking down at the giant.

"Let's give this bitch a tip," growled Machamp.

From a distance, Zangoose launched an arrow, which bounced off the robot's face, grabbing its attention. Frosty was able to slip past the robot and use ice beam on the ground behind it. But the robot's sensed Frosty behind it, and turned around to look at him. Its arm quickly transformed into a cannon, aimed at Frosty, and shot a flaming boulder at him. Frosty didn't have time to block, and received the full strength of the hit. He bounced multiple times on the ground. His helmet and armor padding flew off, destroyed beyond recognition, and crashed into a parked car.

Zoroark morphed into a Rampardos. Machamp and Zoroark were charging head on, while Zangoose was riding on Zoroark's tail.

"Let's do this thing!" Machamp yelled.

Zoroark quickly flicked his tail, launching Zangoose into the air, towards the robot, and he began shooting arrows at its face. At the same time Machamp, with all his might, punched the Rhydon's legs. Zoroark rammed into its chest, and Zangoose round-house kicks it in the face.

The momentum threw the machine off. Trying to find balance, it steps backwards, right into the ice that Frosty had laid out. The great machine fell, shaking the earth.

"My turn!" Ditto cried.

Ditto transformed into a Wailord, and immediately began to fall, quite quickly, back to the earth. The three looked up and watched the whale fall down. They began to slowly walk backwards.

"This was a horrible, horrible idea, sir," quietly said Zoroark.

"No shit…" whispered Machamp, stretching the words, "Fucking run!"

They began to sprint out of the blast zone. Frantically and very desperately.

In the evac ships. The ships were full and ready for launch. Infernape and others cleared the launch area, then a giant blue whale caught his eye, falling. And it finally got to his head. The blast could wreck everything! He quickly grabbed a bigger radio from Toxicroak, "Launch the ships now! I repeat! Fuck the count down protocols and launch that shit up!" he yelled, in the most vulgar voice that ether Vex and Toxicroak had ever heard. The ships turned on and roared to life.

"Why?" asked Toxicroak, with sudden fear in his voice.

Infernape didn't say anything, but quickly gave back the radio, pointed at Ditto/Wailord in the air.

"Holy shit! That's a nuke!" Toxicroak cried, with his eyes wide open and jaw dropped.

"Yeah, a blue, 800 pounds of flesh, nuclear bomb," Vex groaned.

As they quickly ran for their dear lives. But where Infernape was calm and cool, Toxicroak was screaming like a girl.

As they ran, they ordered other troops to clear the area, and then spotted Infernape, in a car, belted and bracing. So they joined as well. Buckled up and braced themselves.

As they waited for the impact, Infernape looked at Toxicroak. Knowing that they might die, he began to confess something to him, "Toxicroak...?" he quietly said.

"Yes sir?..."

"I'm going to tell you the truth…I love your blue berry muffins that you bake…" whispered Infernape.

"Sir…I didn't bake those muffins…Blissey did…" sheepishly giggled Toxicroak.

"What!" Infernape yelled into his face.

"And since we're doing confessions," Toxicroak said softly, looking at the two, "You're both super cute…"

"Whaaaatt!" they two yelled into his face.

Seconds later the Machamp, Zoroark, and Zangoose also hoped into the vehicle clamming into it.

"We're all going to die in here!" yelled Infernape.

"Look the adrenaline rush was high. It wasn't our best idea," quietly said Zoroark.

Then they heard the voice of Ditto's Wailord, echo throughout the area.

"Booodddyyy Mooothaaa Fuuuuckin Slaaaaam!" He yelled, feet from slamming onto the machine.

Frosty was recovering from the last hit he had received, and was seriously injured. He wasn't able to move, that much he was sure of. And then he saw the Wailord hurdling down towards the robot and sighed.

"Shit…this is going to hurt," he sighed heavily

Ditto crashed on top the robot, its cannon accidentally detonating, and launched a round at Frosty, smashing into him and completely destroying the car behind him.

The slam launched: dirt, rocks, and debris up, covering everything in a cloud of dust, 100 feet diameter off the ground. It launched the vehicle that the team was in into a building.

Ditto fucked shit up!

As the dust settled, Ditto return to his normal self. And surprisingly the machine wasn't smashed to pieces. The team finally recovered and gathered around the large crater that Ditto left behind.

"I hate my job!" Ditto yelled.

But not soon after, he felt vibrations coming from the downed Rhydon. Its eyes turned bright red, and fire began flaming out of its nose again. And it began slowly getting up.

"Son of a…" before Ditto was able to finish, he was launched into the air. Ditto quickly recovered, and he and Zoroark quickly transformed into Golurks, and their feet turned to rockets. Machamp quickly punches the machine into the air then both Golurks pushed and launched the robot into the sky. They disbanded from the machine. But it looked like it was recovering, but Garchomp leaped from the earth and attacked it.

"Garchomp smash!" he yelled, punching the Rhydon, blasting him hundreds of feet away from the city and over a mountain.

The three landed back on earth, where they watched the ships escape the city, in the thunderous and rainy days end.

"Alright Loyals. Scout out for any souls that's haven't left this world. Vex you need to get back to your men."

Zoroark, Ditto, and Machamp went to look for anybody who may be injured from this eruption. It was quiet. No one said a word to each other. The rain was heavy and thunder was loud. The fires of the defeat and death spread throughout the city. It was quiet until Pidgeot yelled through the coms.

"_Ummm…multiple warp signatures detected!_" he yelled.

"Where?" Infernape yelled back.

The roar of warps was heard north in the skies. Multiple of enemy frigates appeared and rammed into the civilian evac ships, destroyed them all on contact. As the ships explode. Even more enemy ships warp in and around the city.

"Dear God…all those people…" Toxicroak whispered. With such a sickening feeling his stomach. He dropped to his knees and barfed.

"_Loyal two, come in. Loyal two,_" came a voice from the coms.

"This is Infernape. Go ahead Jet," whispered Infernape, still in shock.

"_Command has ordered your team to pull back with what forces you have left. We're abandoning New Saffron. We will send evac for you._"

"Understood."

"_Jet, out._"

"_Major,_" said Zoroark.

"Go ahead."

"_It's Frosty…_"

The team walked through the heavy rain and arrived where the other were. Grief on their faces. Their heads were down. What lay in front of them, imbedded into a wall, were: car parts, blood, dirt, and Frosty.

**Next…Chapter 11 – Hibernation.**


	16. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Hibernation **

**In orbit of Fortune – In Argonaut Frigate "Mother of God" - Thursday, March 15th, 3535. 1034 Hours.**

The chrome blue and silver hallways were silent. The team didn't speak to each other. Ditto was looking through a glass window into the medical bay, which was housing Frosty. While Poliwrath and Mazda were talking in hushed voices about something. On the benches, Sudowoodo and Pinsir were playing cards. And in the medical room, Frosty was in a chamber surrounded and covered with ice and snow. His body had been severely damage in the battle. Almost none of the damage could be seen under the bandages that seemed to cover him from head to toe. But they knew it was there. Most of them couldn't get the image of Frosty out of their head. He was torn apart, limbs at impossible angles, his blood pouring from every inch of him. It was a miracle he was still alive.

Blissey was at the system computers, shaking her head in disappointment. She briefly looked at Ditto through the glass window, and seeing the need for some news in his eyes, stood up from the computer and began walking towards the exit. She exited the room and coughed, both to clear her throat and to get everyone's attention. The team stopped their various activities and gathered in a half circle around Blissey

"What's the status of Frosty?" asked Poliwrath. Taking a deep breath and crossing his arms.

"It's a miracle he's lived so far. The broken bones, extensive inner and outer tissue damage, the blood loss. He should, by all reasons, be dead. And he may still go that way, seeing as my healing eggs are not having any affect," she toughly explained looking down at the floor shaking her head.

"Damn…" hissed Mazda, also crossing his arms.

Ditto returned to the window and continued to look at Frosty.

"The damage to his body is just part of it, adding more problems; he also suffered from heat stroke, which was caused by the fever from the damage to his body. And, with highest temperature at its peak, a normal ice type Pokémon would have never survived. But, due to the augmentations, his system prevented that from happening but instead it gave him a heart attack which led to: heart failure, his brain shutting down, and then full system shut down. Sir, he's in a deep coma. And we have no idea when, or if, he's ever going to wake up," continued Blissey, looking solely at Poliwrath.

The team dispersed, but not too far, they just needed some space to collect their thoughts on what Blissey had just said.

"What do you recommend I do, Blissey?" asked Poliwrath, looking like he already knew what she was going to say.

"If I were you, I would pull the plug on him," she said, giving her quick and straight forward answer.

Ditto made a sound that was a strange cross between a whimper and a growl. He was clearly pissed off and upset by what Blissey had said. "You're a soulless bitch. You know that?" he spat at her, squeezing his fist tight, but trying hard not to unleash his anger on her.

"What are we supposed to do then?" she yelled, glaring at Ditto, "let him suffer in there? Knowing, that if he ever wakes up. He'll be practically brain-dead. Another loose end of the Argonauts."

"It's not the Argo way…" Sudowoodo whispered, continuing to play cards with Pinsir, who was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What is the Argo way? Watching our friend fight a pointless battle? What good is a brain-dead polar bear, Commander? Sorry sir, but that's just my opinion. I don't tolerate friends suffering a pointless war."

"That's not what he would want…" quietly said Sudowoodo.

"He wants to stay alive in his tomb? Sudowoodo, that's outrageous!" she yelled in a vigorous tone, walking away from the team. "I need to calm down. Hail me on the coms if you make the decision to pull the plug," she walked through a set of sliding doors, disappearing deeper into the ship.

Poliwrath and Mazda then joined Ditto at the window. A silence settled over the three of them. Until Ditto broke it.

"Sir…if you decide to pull the plug... I shall do it. I was the one that nearly got him killed. I think the one to finish him off should be me," whispered Ditto, his voice full of regret.

Poliwrath stared hard at Ditto, "No, I will not allow you to. Nor will I be the judge for Frosty's life." His words relieved Ditto, but the regret still stuck to him.

"If I may ask sir? What brought you to that decision?" asked Mazda.

"Simple, I don't want this team to fall apart. Especially at this time; when the galaxy needs us most. And plus…I don't think I could find the heart to tell Mawile that I decided to callously murder her husband. She's still out there, alone. Imagine how devastated she would be if she was told that she'd lost the only person she's close to. She would be alone again"

"Doesn't Mawile have two kids?" asked Mazda. leaning against the wall.

"Wait, who's the father? Please don't tell me it's Frosty! Because that will probably make me commit suicide," whined Ditto, looking grossed out.

"She had the kids before Frosty, and even before Garchomp. And even though she has kids back home. She'll still be alone in this war. No one to go to when she's down. Or when she really wants to talks to somebody. It would drive her crazy. And she might do harm to herself. Punishing herself, or worse, suicide.

"Is she lesbian?" asked Pinsir, from where he was still playing cards with Sudowoodo.

"What?" yelled Ditto.

"I think he meant does she have any girlfriends," corrected Mazda.

"Mawile? Girlfriend? That's a sick joke. Right?" responded Ditto.

"It's true. She's more of a tomboy," added Sudowoodo.

"Now, think about what would happen if Mawile did take her own life away. Garchomp would be affected. And we all know he still has some strong feelings for her. Who knows what he might do. He might fall into deep depression or worse, anger. Unleashing Garu."

Poliwrath's words finally struck the rest of them. Their facial expressions were shocked and disturbed.

"Exactly. So it's not my call. It's up to Mawile," Poliwrath chuckled, but quickly went back to his strict leader personality.

"But what happens if she's dead as well?" asked Mazda, finally voicing his biggest concern.

"Did you forget, Skully? Ninja is one tough cookie to eat," laughed Pinsir. He found Mazda's stupidity amusing.

"Well, anyways. Listen up Team," yelled Poliwrath, changing the subject and signaling the team to gather around. "In just an hour from now, Axis forces are preparing to use a meteor launching ship on Fortune. I'm sending you all on an escort operation for the demolition team."

Ditto narrowed his eyes as Poliwrath finished describing the mission. Adjusting the armor and shield strapped to his back, "Here we go with the retarded missions…" huffed Ditto, a pissed off smirk on his face.

"What was that you said?" demanded Poliwrath, glaring at Ditto.

"I said, why are you sending us on missions that other teams can do? We should be on the frontline. Trying to take this Planet back," he snapped back, stretching his body for the incoming battle.

"For your information Ditto," growled Mazda, "the rest of our team is currently on the ground doing just that. Poliwrath needs us to take care of a loose end. Something that could possibly destroy all of our efforts up to this point."

Poliwrath cleared his throat, dragging the attention back to him and the rest of the briefing, "You'll be escorting another Argo Team. Leggos Team. They'll be here in a few seconds."

As soon he finished, the sliding door behind Poliwrath opened. And Leggos team entered. Major Politoed was in front. He was wearing: thin leather armor, and had a tall mace strapped to his back. Behind him were: Warrant Officers Sunflora, and Ursaring. They were both wearing thin steel, chain mail armor, and basic swords strapped to their waist. And Warrant Officer Electrode rolled up beside them.

"Brother…" Major Politoed quietly said. Nodding towards Poliwrath.

Sudowoodo, Pinsir, and Ditto were in total shock. Their eyes wide opened and jaws dropped. Double taking at the two leaders. They were totally thrown off their guard.

"Alright, Loyal Team. Your only job is to protect us, giving us the necessary time to blow up that ship. The method on how you should protect us is up to you. Just be smart about it. You'll be juggling with our lives as well," Politoed said sharply, giving the Loyal Team another brief, briefing. Then his team advanced to the ship bay, followed by Poliwrath.

"Wait... those two are related!" gasped Ditto, in total confusion.

"I think the green one is adopted. Or albino!" added Pinsir.

"Don't you mean shiny?" replied Sudowoodo, whacking Pinsir on the back of his head.

"Stop making up words!" Pinsir shouted back, rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

"No they're from the same mothers. It's just that Politoed chose a different evolution approach," sighed Mazda, corrected the three.

The team began to walk out of the hallway, leaving Frosty alone. They headed towards the ship bay as well.

"What's our method?" asked Ditto. As they walked down the hall, he put on his steel helmet and adjusted his armor even more.

"Pinsir, you'll be handling the star fighter escorts. Kill off the enemy fighters until the job is done. Sudowoodo, you'll take care of the landing bay. Protect our drop ships from any enemy infantry. Ditto, you're with me assisting Leggos," Mazda explained, also adjusting his steel and bone armor. As they reached the door at the end of the hall, Mazda pushed his way through it.

It led to the fairly massive ship bay. The bay was busy with star fighters jetting out into space. In the center platform were multiple drop ships. Where the others were waiting.

Pinsir left the group before reaching the center platform, and walked towards his star fighter. It looked like an F-16 fighter jet, but it had some strange doodles on it, like bubbles, stick people, chicken wings, cake.

As he was preparing for launch, he took off his dog tags and handed it to a technician assistant who was helping him get ready. A precaution just in case he was killed in space, they are then able to identify and record proof of death. He then cluelessly pressed a few buttons, one of them being a red button that clearly said "Touch if you must". An electric, women like, voice erupted from the stereo in warning.

"_Warning, you have activated the self-destruct initiate. Your aircraft will self-destruct in ten… nine… eight… seven... six... five..._"

"Oh God! Oh God! No!" Pinsir yelled, desperately pressing buttons, before finally punching the dashboard.

"Self-destruct sequence aborted… If you punch me one more time... I will blow you up anyway," she stated.

"You know what? Mean lady in the plane. You're lucky you're sexy when you're mad. Rawr," he growled. Trying to seduce something that doesn't even have feelings, or a genetic heart.

The rest of team began boarding their drop ship, while Poliwrath didn't make any attempt to enter. He stood at the end of the ramp as the team prepared to settle into the drop ship.

"Good luck, Loyals," putting his hand in the air as he exited the bay.

Three alarms echoed throughout the bay and the five drops ships. Two were carrying the team, while the others were being sent out as distraction ships. All the ships launch out of the carrier ship and joined up with the friendly fighters and frigates.

**30 minutes later…**

The attack force was a few miles from their objectives when enemy cannons began to fire. Enemy star fighters traveled towards the friendly fighters and began shooting at them. The drop ships blasted through the battle. Maneuvering at crucial turns and twists. In the one of the ships Loyal teams braces themselves. Sudowoodo was seconds from crapping himself, stiffening his entire rock hard body every time a violent shake rocked the ship. Mazda was calm, not really worrying about anything. And Ditto was getting annoyed by the battling going on out in space.

"Relax, Sudo. We're not going to die…," Mazda sighed, standing up and getting ready for a fight.

"Easy for you to say… if we get hit by one boulder, and it rips a hole in the haul, we'll get sucked out into vacuum of space. Dark, cold space. Your head will explode, your body freezes in seconds. And bam! You're dead," he shouted back, also getting ready to fight.

As the team prepared to jump out. A red light appeared and the audio system erupted.

"Ten seconds."

"Loyals, you know your objectives. Let's get home alive…," said Madza.

The red light turned green: the ship came to an almost complete stop at once, jarring all the occupants. The doors opened and the team jumped out weapons drawn. They were in a huge Axis ship. Loyal spotted Leggos Team, already engaged with hostile troops and making their way to the engine room.

Mazda threw his bone at multiple grunts from behind, smashing their heads open. Then began to fight his way to the other team. So did Ditto. While Sudowoodo remained with the ship, sloppily and mostly by accident, he managed to somehow effectively kill the incoming grunts.

"Remember what I taught you. Close your eyes and swing," exclaimed Babey, giving him words of encouragement.

"But it's dark! And I'm afraid of the dark," he growled, opening his eyes and savagely swinging his rock hard melon hammer.

"You're afraid of everything!" she yelled back.

"No I'm not!"

"Alright, tell me one thing you're not afraid of..."

"…_midgets_…" Sudowoodo mumbled.

"You're full of shit. You're afraid of them as well. Just admit it," demanded Babey.

"Okay! I am afraid of midgets…_how can a human be so short and be the same age of a fully grown human at the same time._ Its witchcraft I say!"

"Sudowoodo, witches don't exist. It was Blissey making health potions."

"Yeah, so…"

"So? So? After you called her an ugly witch or…was it bitch…well either way you received a fist to the face," exclaimed Babey

"So..." muttered Sudowoodo, smashing several grunts heads.

"You got punched so hard, it affected your brain. You thought Blissey pulled off some witchcrafty stuff and thought she punched you without having physical contact. And in return you splashed water at her face, thinking she'll melt and dissolve. Which she didn't. And then she gave you two fists to the face. And that knocked the fuck out of you," she explained.

Leggo Team's Sunflora was near the two, fighting a few feet away, and overheard their argument. She interrupted the two while she was taking on hordes of grunts.

"Hey, can you two maybe stop yacking and get killing!" she yelled.

"Fuck you!" yelled back the two. Teaming up on the outsider Argo.

"Can't you see we're doing both here?" snapped Babey. Lashing out in an irritated tone.

"Sorry…" Sunflora mumbled back.

"You're not sorry, take that back!" Babey yelled again.

"You two are mean. And that AI of yours is such a bitch!" Sunflora finally yelled back. Momentarily finding some fighting spirit.

Sudowoodo was enraged by what Sunflora said and quickly spotted a grunt charging towards him. He smashed the grunt's face in with his shield, launching him into the air and threw the grunt at Sunflora, who easily blocked the incoming grunt with her shield. Putting her hands and arms in the air,a "WTF" expression on her face. "Hey! She's my bitch!" Sudowoodo lashed out, pointing at himself.

"Okay! Sorry!" Sunflora yelled back, walking away from two and continuing to fight grunts.

"Pussy…" mumbled Babey.

**Back in space**

Pinsir was in the midst of a space battle. His plane was on autopilot mode, and was quickly spinning out of control. Evading star fighters, arrows, and boulders with ease. He was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. Not able to take the nausea and the G gravity that's he was being abused by.

"Mean lady in the plane..." moaned Pinsir, trying to keep his insides from making a appearance, "Please tell me why I'm doing barrel rolls. The breakfast that I ate this morning wants to come out."

"_Statistics say that your survival rate is 0.02 percent without my guidance_," the women electronic voice explained.

"…is that a good thing?" groaned Pinsir.

"_Negative. If hit in a critical location of your plane, your plane will: explode, and then disintegrate into shrapnel. You will be sucked into space. And die instantly. Statistics of you getting hit by other star fighters while you're dead is also high,_" the monotone voice of the plane explained more. Making Pinsir want to wet himself. He then felt the creeping sensation of barf coming up, and reached for the barf bag.

"Right…I only heard blah blah blah blah blah. Because of the swirling I am doing," he hissed at the plane-robot-women-thing.

"_What was that? You would like me to initiate the self-destruct protocol?_" she asked, purposely mistaking his words.

"What! I can't hear you! Stop talking in retarded!" Pinsir shouted, continued to ignore. Not believing in the plane's threat.

_"Starting countdown. Ten… nine… eight... seven... six... five... four... three…" it suddenly stopped the countdown and changed its tone of voice, "Aborting countdown. Engaging hostile fighter."_

"No, you're not! It's my cookie to eat!" yelled Pinsir. Pushing buttons, trying to stop the plane from killing anybody. He punched his system again, turning the auto pilot off. Pinsir quickly aligned himself behind four enemy star fighters. Pinsir grins an evil sort of crazy grin and pulls his trigger, unleashing arrows and shooting them all down with ease. "My cookies!" Pinsir laughed, and began tailgating numerous enemy star fighters, shooting them down one by one.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted eight to ten enemy star fighters chasing him. Then heard and watched arrows _fly past his plane, he barely maneuvered to avoid being hit._

"Alright, mean lady. Please come out help me. Please" sweetly talk to his system, but failed to hear a response.

Then he heard the fighters behind him explode, and turned back to watch. Then spotted Leggo Team's Ursaring swooping down, shooting them all down quickly, and then flies besides Pinsir plane, giving him a salute gesture.

"_Hey Loyal. Stop being lazy,_" laughed Ursaring.

"Right…I can't do both…" Pinsir huffed, not looking impressed on Ursaring's performance.

"_What?_"

"Stop and lazy. It's impossible when they're either in the same word, or sentence, or paragraph…or in the same line!"

The two then led hundreds of friendly star fighters and attacked a nearby Axis frigate.

**Back in the ship**

The remaining Loyal and Leggo team members were running through what looked like an armament room, it was huge, full of building size boulders, which were used to meteor planets.

"Where's the warp drive center?" asked Mazda.

"Close, next room I think," replied Politoed, leading the group to their objective.

While running Politoed's sense went off like a bell, and he quickly whipped out his sword, swinging it around to snap two arrows. The rest of the group halted at the sounds of battle and took out their own weapons. The corridor they were running in was dark. Boulders towered over the group on both sides. And the sound of a man whistling echoed throughout the area.

"Hello, Argos," purred a man. Who walked out of dark on the opposite way of the corridor. It was Apollo, the ex-Defender turned Axis bounty hunter.

"Me and Ditto got this. Mazda, get the ball to the hoop," Politoed muttered quietly enough for only his team to hear. He and Ditto slowly approached the Apollo, weapons drawn.

"You heard the toad. Go!" shouted Mazda, kicking Electrode in the direction of the object, sending him rocketing down the corridor. He gave Politoed one last look before followed suit, running as fast as he could.

Ditto and Politoed stopped their forward progression as soon as the rest of the team was long out of sight and stared at the emotionless expression on Apollo's face. "I'm going to slit your throat, rip your head off, and then kick it around like a soccer ball," growled Ditto, glaring at Apollo and getting ready to attack.

"Dude, that's fucked up," mumbled Politoed.

"Let's just kill this dude," growled Ditto, not in the mood for word sparing.

The two nodded at each other and began their attack.

Ditto was the first to strike, and swung his two-handed sword at Apollo. But Apollo quickly dodged each strike, pulling them back with every swing. Apollo then leaped back away from Ditto, drawing his bow and two arrows off his back. He then fired them towards Ditto. But Ditto reacted quickly to the sound of a bow being fired, and turned his back toward Apollo, making the rectangle shield on his back take the hit. Then he quickly turned around to swing at Apollo. But he had disappeared. And Ditto ended up embedding his sword in one of the hard boulder. And he struggled to get it back out.

Apollo reappeared on Ditto's side, and jumped into the air for a final blow. But a jet of water from Politoed's hydro pump launched him down the corridor. Ditto gave up on getting his sword out of the boulder and transformed into Hariyama. He ran down the corridor to attack Apollo. Throwing punches, pushes and kicks. But Apollo avoided them all without effort. Moving swiftly and on point with the incoming attacks.

"Stop moving you dirt bag," growled Ditto, driving in two fists.

"Sure," he replied. Catching Ditto's fists with ease.

"Now, fly away," he smirked, and punched Ditto straight in his face.

Ditto flew down the corridor, skipping on the floor like a rock. Politoed spotted Apollo running away and quickly jumped to the side to avoid Ditto. He then proceeded to give chase to Apollo. Ignoring Ditto.

Ditto recovered from the hit and turned back into a human. He stood up and walked over to his sword. He ripped it out of the boulder, taking all his anger and turning it into strength. He then gave chase as well.

**In Space…**

Pinsir and Ursaring continued to engage enemy fighters, shooting them down with ease. That's until the Ursaring's systems went off. Signalling something was approaching the vicinity.

"_Loyal, I'm reading a very large sig coming in!_" he yelled, looking around for any warping ships.

"Where?" asked Pinsir.

"_Above us._"

"Heaven?" questioned Pinsir, sounding in awe.

"_No dumbass! How are you alive in an aircraft with your intellect? Just how low is your IQ?_" Ursaring asked, not believing that Pinsir could have passed any kind of intelligence test.

Pinsir paused, "You ask too many questions…" he finally mumbled, before spitting out, "200..."

"_200!_" exclaimed Ursaring, "That's impossible! I was thinking something lower, like... I don't know… a two."

"Nope. I scored a 200. Then again. I cheated on half of the questions… Okay, all the questions. But I still feel I deserve that puffin cake though," Pinsir slowly said, like he was thinking about what to say.

"_What?_"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," laughed Pinsir.

Suddenly a giant vibration shook the two plane's. An Axis ship warped in beside the meteor ship. It was colossal in size; the length of Johto Region and the height of Mount Coronet. It had multiple giant engines. It was so big, allied and friendly star fighters were thrown in every directions, it had its own orbit of some sort.

"That thing has a fat ass!" yelled Pinsir, looking at the engine of the ship in total awe.

"_Loyal, stop being a jealous little bitch and attack it!_" Ursaring ordered, leading a group of fighters for an attack on the axis battleship.

"Oh, I'mma spank that fat ass!" Pinsir followed suit a few miles behind.

"_Not that type of attack!_" groaned Ursaring.

As the first wave of allied fighters attacked. Thousands of enemy star fighters rocketed out of the multiple hangers the massive ship had. Outnumbering the first wave by quite a lot. Pinsir ordered a pull back to the ships for a regroup. But Ursaring ignored the order and led a few fighters to an assault on the bridge.

"You're not going to make it," cried Pinsir, watching Ursaring flying in blind

"_Coming from the person whose IQ is under two. I know can make it through this attack. Bomber squads, attack!_" he yelled, avoiding the bombers and flying towards the bridge. Just as he was in range to shoot. Hundreds of turrets activated and aimed at Ursaring and his star fighters and opened fire.

"_Oh God! Noooo!..._" he yelled covering his face. Multiple arrows struck Ursaring's jet, shredding it into large pieces before it finally exploding, killing Ursaring. His fighters found the same outcome.

"I told you that you wouldn't make it. Oh well, have fun in heaven," he sighed. Flying over the Mother of God.

"Umm, to the person who's in charge of the very large ship with the very large cannon, can you please have all guns slap that ship in the ass?" asked Pinsir, speaking into allied coms.

"Umm, are you asking me to disable the engines?" asked a ship crew member.

"Less words, more action!"

"I'm going to pretend like that made sense. Firing all weapons!"

All allied ships fired all the cannons on the giant ship. But it didn't do much. The shields on it were too strong. It simply destroyed the attacks.

**Mazda on the other hand…**

"_Hey, Skully…_" said Pinsir,

"What do you want Pinsir?" demanded Mazda, continuing to run down the hallway, following the rolling Electrode.

"_Is your chore almost done?_"

"We just started. Why? What did you do this time?" grumbled Mazda.

"_Nothing…_"

"Pinsir, I'll put Roger in harms way," Mazda threatened, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at his own stupid comment.

"_Okay, so you know that bear who I was supposed to help…Well he's dead. The ship with the fat ass blew him up. Literally, he went to heaven. He's probably there now._"

"The ship I'm in?" questioned Mazda, ignoring the bit of crazy at the end.

"_No the other ship. You know the ship that went Garchomp mode and went obesity. Fat, round, and got its own orbit._"

Mazda stopped and looked out the nearest window. What he saw was the ship blotting out space, "That's a big ship..."

He began casually walking down the hallway, "Major, we got a problem."

"_A second ship warped in right beside this one,_" answered Politoed.

"How the fuck did you know that?" he briefly stopped in shock.

"_I'm Politoed, I know everything,_" was his simple explanation.

"_You know everything? I'm thinking of a number between one and…_" began Ditto.

"_Two,_" Politoed quickly interrupted.

"_Fuck!_" exclaimed Ditto.

"_I'm thinking of a number between one and…_" spoke Pinsir.

"_Number,_" growled Politoed.

_"…Oh my God! He's a witch!_" cried Pinsir.

"_I said it before, they exist,_" added Sudowoodo.

"_Stone him!_" yelled Ditto.

"Everyone shut up and listen," interrupted Mazda. Trying to end the subject.

"_You shut up, Mazda!_" the three yelled back. Then the line went cold and a quiet static was heard.

"Loyal members, respond... Guys?... Come on talk to me here…"

"_You know they kicked you out of the coms channel, right?_" chuckled Politoed.

"Shut up, witch…" snapped Mazda, feeling like he had just lost some sort of argument.

"_It's warlock for your information,_" corrected Politoed.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, what's your plan?"

"_My plan? You mean your plan. I'm busy trying to kill this guy._"

"Wait, are you giving me command of this operation?"

"_Yea, basically._"

"Alright then, all teams should leave this ship in ten."

"_Wait, was that Mazda? How the hell did you get back into our channel?_" shouted Ditto.

"Toxicroak taught me a few things about hacking into private channels," replied Mazda, shrugging his shoulders, "Anyway, the bomb we have doesn't have enough blast radious to blow the other ship up."

"_What is he talking about?_" asked Politoed.

"_He's improvising,_" answered Ditto, sounding very irritated.

"_I hate it when Mazda improvises…_" huffed Sudowoodo.

"Clear the ship. Now. Mazda out," he ordered, ending the conversation and double timed it to his objective.

Soon after, Mazda entered a gigantic, neon blue room. There was a machine placed in the middle illuminating the room in blue and green light. With a giant tube attached to the ceiling of the room. It looked important.

"What is this place? And what is that?" gulped Electrode, staring at the machine.

"Their slip space drive," confidently replied Mazda, approaching it and inspecting it.

"You're going to blow theirs up," Electrode finally realized his plans and looked around for an exit out.

"A few years ago, engineers accidentally misused and mounted it improperly after its service haul out. On an Earth Frigate," Mazda explained.

"And…"

"When they fired it, it teleported the entire ship into oblivion. Six hundred lives lost in matter of seconds. Only a nuke can possibly destroy that super carrier in minutes. So I'm just improvising this into a slip space bomb. I'm going to overload the system and create a slip space rapture that will consume this ship and hopefully a good chunk of the other," he continued.

"Now I see why everyone hates it when you improvise."

"You done trolling?"

**At the same time…**

Sudowoodo and Sunflora had finished off the remaining grunts and were taking a breather, resting from their work.

"All the bad guys are dead," huffed Sudowoodo, lying down on the ramp of the drop ship, and stared at the silver and grey ceiling.

As he said that, the main door opened and Apollo ran out, rotating to quickly look at his surroundings. Alerting the resting Argos, who jumped up to block his way forward. And the two Argos who had been chasing him blocked the path back.

Apollo didn't look impressed. He was relaxed, calm, and was ready to walk out on the four. He took one step towards one of the drop ships.

"Hold it right there, Axis scum. Surrender now, or you will be killed," Sunflora yelled, pointing her sword at the bounty hunter.

"Oh no, she said the line!" both Ditto and Sudowoodo cried. They both started their attack on him.

Before the two were even able to lay a finger on him, Apollo jumped into the air. And made mid-air splits. Which the two foolishly ran into, knocking them both to the ground. Apollo was about to finish them both off when Sunflora swung her sword at his head. The two exchanged steel. Politoed joining the skirmish.

Apollo quickly gave Sunflora a high kick to her face, temporarily stunning the Argo, and yelled, "FUS RO DAH!" directly at her, with his mouth at its widest. A massive amount of force and push blasted Sunflora into a group of boxes. Apollo then quickly rotated and kicked Politoed in the chest, pushing him back on his heels. Apollo then drew back his arms and hands, standing in a sumo stance. With his hands semi folded together, a blue light formed and he quickly directed them at Politoed.

"HADOUKEN!" he roared. And a beam of blue light blasted out of Apollo's hands and blasted Politoed into a parked plane, smashing him right through it.

The Argos were down, and Apollo continued to walk towards the drop ships. Ditto was able to get up and attempted to slash Apollo down, but he smoothly evaded the attack. He then took out a long chain that had a kunai like blade at one end. And started whipping it at Ditto. Ditto blocked the hit with the shield on his back. Until Apollo spun the chain above his head the threw it towards Ditto's neck and pulled him in only to kick Ditto into the air.

He began spinning his chain again and threw it at Ditto, who was inches from touching the ceiling. The chain spun around Ditto's neck and locked into place. "GET BACK OVER HERE!" Apollo yelled, pulling Ditto back towards him and giving him one final punch to the face.

Soon after, Sudowoodo tried to attack from behind. Apollo retreated few feet away and stood stiff in front of his opponent. He then put his hands together and made weird hand gestures before stopping at a ninja like hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled, and a puff of smoke erupted behind him. Then multiple clones of Apollo rushed at Sudowoodo

"Okay, witches do exist!" yelled Babey.

And the clones quickly subdued him. Punching and kicking the Argo out of consciousness.

Sunflora and Politoed were somehow still alive, and were attempting to get back on their feet. And Politoed, foolishly, charged forward. But was cut off by two Apollo clones. Apollo was satisfied before he spotted Sunflora. Stumbling upon the boxes and debris. Apollo rubbed his hands together rotating them and creating what looked like an energy shaped disk, and stared at the unaware Argo. "DESTRECTO DISK!" he yelled, throwing the disk at Sunflora. It quickly traveled through the air and completely through Sunfloras neck. She dropped to her knees and her head rolled off her shoulder. The rest of her body fell to the floor as well.

Then he glared at Politoed, "Almost done…" he growled, sticking his hand out at one the clones. The clone began swiping its hands over and around Apollo's hands, and a blue energy like balls formed in it. "RAAASSEEN…"

But before Apollo was able to finish. Politoed defeated the shadow clones and attacked Apollo using water gun.

Apollo quickly shifted away from the water beam and walked into another shadow clone. Apollo quickly made a fist with energy still in it and threw the fist. "FALCON!" he connected with Politoed's face, "PUUUUUNCH!" A force of wind energy and gravity erupted from the contact and blasted Politoed back into the wall.

The skirmish was over. And Apollo went towards one of the drop ships. The one that the Argo teams had used to get in. He successfully hijacked it and launched out of the ship.

**Back with Mazda…**

Mazda was sitting in front of a very large, running, engine. Its various panels were open. He was playing with it. Going on with his plan.

"If calculate it right... I can redirect the fusion proton cells with the electron futon cells. The chain reaction will overpower the main hard drive and the recognition system, creating a slip space rapture in… fifteen minutes… and done," he said to himself, getting up and preparing the timer for the bomb.

"I have no idea what you just said and did. But okay!" laughed Electrode, rolling around the entrance, guarding it for Mazda.

A few minutes later, the door slid open. Electrode felt a pain from behind and was launched into the timer and detonator. Mazda looked up from where he had been finishing with the preparations. Sandslash was standing in the doorway, smiling at him.

"Hello, Mazda. Nice day we're having?" he giggled.

"Well, it was nice. Until you showed up," said Mazda, spinning his bone.

"Really? So sorry to rain on your parade."

"I'll forgive you if you do just one thing for me."

"Oh? What?" asked Sandslash, his eyes shining from excitement.

"Die," was Mazda's short reply.

"Make me," laughed Sandslash, turning to run for it.

"Electrode, start the timer and get to the rides!" Mazda yelled, throwing his bone at Sandslash and making chase.

"Start the timer?" Electrode asked, looking at the beyond repair detonation panel "...I don't have any hands! How am I supposed to detonate it?"

But Mazda didn't hear him and went deeper down into the hallway, fighting with Sandslash.

Electrode looked at the detonator, he had no hope of repairing it in the situation, and decided to roll towards the door way. Where he rolled up beside an edge of the door way and began rubbing his body against it to remove the dog tag that was tightly hooked around his round and smooth body. When he successfully got it off, he blew his dog tag onto Mazda's side of the hall way. Then he used thunder to destroy the doors controls, closing it.

He then decided to body slam on the detonator, smashing it into pieces and revealing wires.

"_As a Leggo Team member. We're sworn to sacrifice our lives for the greater good._" Said Electrode quietly.

"What?" shouted Mazda, skidding to a stop.

"_The timer was damaged. I have to do this manually,"_ he whispered.

"That's a one way trip," Mazda said slowly stopping in front of the door, he spotted the dog tag and picked it up.

"_Eh, don't care anymore. Just get out of here!_" he yelled, sounding like he was about to burst into tears despite what he had said. "_I'm going to overload using electricity to make a surge from the detonator wires, and it will detonate…I'm blowing this place up in ten. Make sure you're all out by then._"

As Mazda was about to turn around, he realized that he had completely forgotten about Sandslash. And turned around braced for anything, but the hallway was empty. Relieved by not seeing Sandslash, he began running through the hallway.

"_Commando…_" cried Electrode, trying to hold in his tears, but Mazda heard he was on the verge of them.

"Any final words, Warrant Officer?" sighed Mazda taking a right and running for dear life.

"_If you do live through this pointless war. Can you promise me… you'll tell my family… that I love them very much… You know... I broke my promise to come home for my son's birthday… will you go for me?_" he cried. Crying and letting his heart and soul out.

There was dead silence except for Electrode sniffling in the background. Mazda's cold heart was about to sink into a life sucking abyss. Mazda slowed down upon entering the entrance to the hanger bay. His heart sank hearing the sound of those words, and Electrodes cries. He then took out his hand and looked at the dog tag, squeezing it.

"I…I…" Mazda tried to explain.

"_Please sir… as a dead Pokémon's last wish…_" pleaded Electrode.

"I…I…It will be done…" Mazda quickly blurred out.

"_No Mazda, please say it!... Promise me you'll do it,_" Electrode sniffed, sounding like his soul was being drained.

"I…I...promise…" Mazda finally stuttered.

"_Thank you, sir… I'll see you on the other side… Electrode out…_" The line went dead.

Mazda felt like a large burden had just fallen onto his shoulders, and now he felt like shit. He took a deep and a long sigh, then stepped forward. The door slid open, and what he saw was the completely wrecked docking bay. He spotted Sudowoodo and Ditto carrying the body of Sunflora onto the ship, while Politoed sat on a box, grieving over the death his fellow Argos. Staring at a dog tag.

Mazda was upset that he had to tell Politoed that Electrode wasn't going to make it ether. His entire task force was dead. But he somehow found the guts, took a deep breath, and walked towards Politoed. Feeling more frightened as he got closer. But Politoed stuck out his hand. And Mazda excepted the offer, placing Electrode's dog tag in the palm of Politoed's hand.

"All three of my comrades, Leggo teammates. Gone. Because of this stupid mission," he gave a sad chuckle, "You know… when our team leader, Commander Blaziken, briefed us on this mission. We sort of walked out of the room half way through. Because we thought our team was more important than this. The lives of my men were more important than this." He gushed out, holding in a lot of anger, sadness, and pain.

Mazda sighed and went down on one knee and stared into the eyes of the Argo, "Where's the rest of your team? On Fortune?" he asked, and receiving a nod, continued, "Your teammates died for something then. A second chance for the rest of your team to fight for this Planet. And they died thinking they saved an entire Planet. You should be feeling lucky."

Politoed scoffed, and looked into Mazda's eyes, "Ursaring was a single father… trying to raise his four young cubs. Swearing to his death he would protect them. And Sunflora… her husband is sick… she's trying to find a cure for his disease. Sending a science medical officer off into this death hole was a mistake. And I'm just lucky I didn't die, knowing I could have left my brother alone in this world."

"Look… can we talk about this on the ship? We all have 5 minutes before this place goes into a rapture. And I'm guessing the rest of Leggos will want to hear that all of the task force are dead," Ditto quickly said.

Politoed nodded and got up. Taking a deep breath. Then, suddenly, his senses went off like an alarm.

He looked around and spotted Sandslash on the walkway above the entrance. He has a spear in his hand and he threw it at Mazda. In an instant, Politoed quickly shoved Mazda out of the way and took the spear through his head then through the back. His spine was completely out and was impaled by that spears tip.

As the rest the Argo were atempting to attack Sandslash, he took out a communicator of some sorts, and an energy engulfed the Trojan making him disappear, probably teleporting out.

"Politoed!" yelled Mazda, catching him before he hit the ground. "Get him in the ship and launch out!" Ditto and Sudowoodo assisted Mazda with transferring him into the ship, then onto a medical bench. The doors closed soon after, and the ship launched out.

There was tons of blood everywhere. The spear was deep in Politoed, and he was choking on his own blood.

"Looks like… I don't know everything…" he laughed.

"You're going to live, Major!" Mazda yelled, "Someone get me the first aid kit!"

"Really? The first aid kit? What's that supposed to do to a spear through the chest?" Ditto questioned, looking at Mazda like he'd lost his mind.

Sudowoodo nodded, then, having removed himself from the scene, it finally hit him. His hands, his armor, his entire body was covered in blood. And quickly started to freak out, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh. My. Fucking. God!" Sudowoodo yelled, shaking his hands and head.

Ditto reacted by grabbing Sudowoodo's collar, and slapped him repeatedly, "Snap out of it man! Snap the fuck out! Come back to Fortune. Don't go insane on me you little bitch," Ditto yelled into his face.

Politoed grabbed Mazda's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Mazda… tell Ursaring's kids… and Sunflora's husband… what I want you tell my brother… that they loved them… I love my brother to the fullest..." he began coughing violently, "Promise me you… you will Mazda. Promise me you will… tell them that," he choked.

"Yes, Politoed. Just please relax, you can pull through this."

"And tell my brother…that Gloria and Sigmas…is…is…is the…solution," he at last said, finally dying and letting go of Mazda's hand, leaving the dog tags.

Mazda was on his hands and knees, punching the floor out of anger.

"_It's been an honor serving with you all…_" said a faint voice on the coms, and the team tuned in.

"_This is Warrant Officer Electrode of Leggo Team. Oorah! Mother fu…_" the sound of electricity was heard in the background, then the line went cold and the ship began to shake. Mazda looked out of one of the windows and saw the meteor ship getting engulfed by a dark purple and black shape sphere, also taking the middle section of the incredibly massive ship with it. After the sphere was gone, the titan of a ship began losing itself, exploding leaving the rest of ship in ruin.

"Wow," said Ditto, "All of that for that."

Mazda pressed his ear piece and spoke into it, "Commander. All of Leggo team are dead. But the mission is a success," he whispered.

A silent hovered over the ship, and the coms were dead silent.

"Commander…"

"_I copy…_" finally said Poliwrath. Sounding half-dead, and completely heart-broken.

"And I have a message from Politoed, sir."

"_Enlighten me_."

"He said that…" Mazda said.

As he was able to finish, an alarm went off from Pinsir's end of the com, where he was desperately trying to turn off the noise, by pressing random buttons. Then finally noticing the words on the computer monitor in front of him.

"_Ummm Skully…_"

"_What's going on Pinsir?"_

_"I don't know, but it's scaring the crap out of me… the plane is spazzing about multiple ship warps._"

As he said it, hundreds of enemy frigates and star ships warped in. And Ditto looked out again. And spotted a flame insignia on one the red and black star ships. And even more ships that were exact replicas of the mega cruiser that they destroyed beforehand.

"_Woooow, more big booty bitches!_" yelled Pinsir, looking around in total awe.

"Why is the Magma Nation here? I thought they're at war with the Dwarves and the Minotaurs? So why are they here?" asked Ditto.

"Are they friendly?" asked Mazda, also looking out at the ships.

Then the ships opened fired on friendly forces. Making havoc amongst the allies.

"Pilot, get us out of here!" Mazda yelled, and the team braced themselves for the bumpy ride they were going to go through. The ship was dodging attacks with more extreme maneuvers. Sending doubt and fear into the minds of a few Loyals.

"Oh God! We're going to die!" screamed Sudowoodo, clinging to a wall like it was going to save him.

"He's right! We're fucked!" agreed Ditto, holding tight to his seat.

In space, Pinsir was also trying to avoid getting hit screaming and yelling at every dodge of an attack, "Evil soulless bitch in the plane. Please come back. Need you right now," he yelled, deciding to do a continuous barrel roll. But multiple arrows struck Pinsir engine, damaging it. And he began falling back to Fortune.

"_Oh crap! I'm going to hell!_" he yelled in the coms. Then the line went dead.

"Mother of God, warp out," Mazda yelled. But the drop ship got hit in both wings and began hurdling towards Fortune, catching on fire. Then Mazda pressed his ear piece again and yelled.

"Loyal Team is going down. I repeat Loyal is going down!"

**Chapter 12 – Alpha and Omega**


	17. Chapter 12 - Part 1

**Chapter 12 – Alpha and Omega – Part 1 **

"I win bitches!" yelled Toxicroak, slamming down his cards. He hugged a large pile of coins and cash from the middle of the table towards him.

"God damn it!" cried Bibarel, flinging his cards away. He rubbed his head in defeat and then took a hit of a cigarette from an ashtray.

"One simply can't be so lucky as to win ten straight rounds of Poke Poker," Electivire complained dryly, shaking his head in disappointment and going back to writing in his journal.

Toxicroak giggled and began to count his winnings, an evil smirk on his face; "I'm just that good."

The three were in a pub, taking some time off from their duties to relax with a rather one-sided game of Poke Poker. Earth troops filled up half of the pub, leaving the Argos a whole section to themselves. The stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke permeated the air.

Suddenly the door slammed open, scaring a few of the people in the pub, and Ditto walked inside, heading straight for the bar. His armor was covered in scorch marks, dents, and was falling apart in places. He plopped himself down heavily on one of the stools in front of the bartender, an ugly and rather mean looking frown on his face; he was clearly not himself.

"Give me the strongest hits you got," He yelled, slapping his hand down on the counter and leaving a stack of money, "I honestly don't give a flying fuck what happens to me, 'cause I can't die!" He lay his head down on the grimy counter, covering it with his arms.

The other three Argos simply stared at Ditto's back, confused by his strange behavior. The bartender arrived with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass, and after shaking his head, he tapped Ditto's hand with the bottle, placing it beside it. Ditto groped blindly for the bottle, barely lifting his head and chugging the whole bottle in a few seconds.

"More!" he coughed out, his voice rough from the burning vodka.

"Wow..." Bibarel murmured, stretching out the word; "What happened this time?"

Pinsir chose that moment to burst through the door; Sudowoodo, Garchomp, and Mazda behind him. "We fell! From space!" Pinsir yelled cheerfully, giving a 'thumbs up'.

The bartender returned with more vodka and placed the bottles beside Ditto. "If I go through one more death defying shit storm and live, I will kick Sudowoodo right in the nuts. Multiple times," He growled, uncapping a bottle and quickly chugging it down.

"Why mine?" Sudowoodo complained with a frown.

Mazda, instead of plopping down on a stool as he was going to, turned around and kicked Sudowoodo in the groin, hard. "Because you don't have any," He commented dryly when the other Argo didn't even flinch. Point proven, Mazda continued to his stool, a few down from Ditto, and signaled the bartender; "Sand shots please."

Pinsir and Sudowoodo followed suit, seating themselves near Mazda and away from Ditto. Garchomp however, headed straight for the biggest table with food and began eating like a monster. Everything was quiet for a while, besides the sound of Garchomp's eating, and slightly awkward. At least until the top half of Gengar phased through the ceiling, upside down.

"I'm still waiting for an answer," he hissed, breaking the silence.

Bibarel made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a meep and looked up at Gengar; "Jeez! I forgot you were up there."

"It's dark in the attic. I was meditating."

"If you have some voodoo herbs to smoke, send me some!" Bibarel was completely ignored, the team instead focusing their attention to the group on the stools.

Pinsir took a deep breath and sighed as though preparing himself. He turned around, all hunched over, a serious expression across his face. He coughed to clear his throat, and when he spoke it was with a deep British accent. "It was the time of the day when the crescent moon hits Fortune, and the goblins and the goons came through. When Fortune was trembling in the year 10,470 BC, and my body was stone cold, like Frosty-"

"Oh my God!" shouted Ditto, throwing his hands up into the air and turning around, "I'll explain it, since I went through most of the shit." He took a quick hit of the bottle in his hand and then wiped his mouth.

"We had just had a successful mission in space and were finally able to go home, but that all changed when the Magma Nation attacked..."

**Flashback, to a few hours ago.**

A drop ship cut through space, completely consumed by flames and quickly tearing apart, as it fell down towards the planet Fortune. Inside, despite all the chaos, Mazda managed to spot the fire through a window. He ripped off his seat belt and pulled himself towards the pilot.

"This sucks! This sucks! This sucks!" Ditto screamed at the top of his lungs helpfully, a death grip on both his belt and seat.

Sudowoodo wasn't much better off, his eyes were bulging, he was drooling and he was shaking violently; all signs he was having a nervous breakdown.

"You two; get your belts off, grab the body bags, and get ready to jump ship," ordered Mazda, still struggling towards the pilot.

"What the fuck did he say!?" Ditto screeched disbelievingly, while Sudowoodo began thrashing in his seat.

"Mazda, please don't tell me you're improvising!"

"...Pretty much."

"I said don't tell me!"

Mazda finally reached the front and was able to speak to the pilot, who was struggling just to keep control of the joystick. "How high are we?" He asked.

"We've passed through the Planet's atmosphere," Was the pilot's response, "The air is breathable, but only barely."

"Alright, clench up!" Mazda yanked the belt off of the pilot and pressed a small yellow button, causing a slider to open and reveal a second button, this one large and red with white stripes. He took a deep breath and then punched it. A door at the back of the ship ejected outwards and air quickly rushed into the cabin of the ship, sucking Mazda and the pilot, whom he dragged with him, out.

"Is he fucking serious!" Ditto exclaimed, still hanging onto the interior of the ship, Politoed's body bag in hand. Sudowoodo was doing the same with Sunflora's.

The two stayed like that until a female voice sounded from the ships coms' system, faint and full of static; "Warning, the ship will explode in thirty five seconds."

At that, the two shared a glance before quickly letting go of the ship and allowing themselves to be sucked outside, the body bags still tightly gripped. They free-fell through the sky for a few moments, Ditto staying somewhat calm, while Sudowoodo was preoccupied with a total panic attack, yelling something about Mazda having seen this coming.

Of course, Ditto had to open his mouth; "That's it?"

The ship then exploded; flinging pieces of shrapnel, both of the large and small, towards the falling Argos.

"Oh shit!"

One of the bigger pieces flew straight towards Ditto, and he was only able to turn around before a solid chunk of metal smashed him upside the head and knocked him out cold.

The other two were having a much easier time of it. Mazda was far enough below that he was able to avoid the majority of the debris, and Sudowoodo was capable of simply smashing through it with his hammer. Once it was mostly cleared, he was even able to grab onto Ditto and the body bag he'd been carrying, although the former with his feet-

"Hang on," Bibarel interrupted, "How can you tell me what happened if you were knocked out?"

Ditto looked up from his bottle; "Oh, right. Sudowoodo, take it away."

"Mazda! What's step two!?" Sudowoodo yelled downwards.

"Step two is currently out cold. Ditto was supposed to transform into something big enough to carry us all."

"Fuuuck!"

Just as they finished talking, a plane blew past them, trailing fire behind it as it fell. The force tossed the two of them into rough turbulence.

"Who the-?" Mazda hissed in confusion.

"Was that Pinsir's plane!?" Sudowoodo shouted, fruitlessly trying to be heard over the deafening sound of the wind.

A long, brown-colored, blurry figure fell past them a moment later with even more force, throwing the two Argos around violently.

"And what was that!?"

Arrows began flying past them, a number of which struck the pilot in the back, killing him instantly. Now understanding that they were being shot at by Magma star fighters, Mazda forced himself to let go of the pilot, taking Ditto from Sudowoodo instead. His hard-shell shield strapped to his back, protected them both from the arrows raining down on them, while Sudowoodo took his rock and vibrainum-coated shield off of his back and hid behind it.

All while still free-falling to Fortune of course.

Out of the blue, fire suddenly engulfed to two Magma star fighters, blowing them to smithereens. Garchomp and Zoroark, in the form of Salamence, dove out of the explosion, catching the still-falling Argos.

Sudowoodo was shaking, terrified beyond belief, and completely at a loss for words. Garchomp, feeling the vibration on his back, began laughing hard. "Stick Man alright?" He managed to get out before he took a breath and continued on laughing.

Sudowoodo's shivering didn't let up as he glanced down at Fortune; "Just drop me. Kill me, end my life already!"

"Okay!" Garchomp smiled toothily and bounced in the air, causing Sudowoodo to lose his balance and begin tumbling downwards once more.

Sudowoodo looked over to Pinsir, who was spinning on a bar-stool. "Pinsir, it's your turn."

"Finally!" Pinsir cried excitedly, coming to a stop. "It was the time of the day when the crescent moon hit Fortune and the goblins and the goons came through-"

"Pinsir!"

"Okay!"

"It's getting hot in here lady!" Pinsir yelled, thrusting his horns at the glass in an attempt to break it.

His desperation earlier had caused him to pull the eject button so hard it had malfunctioned, leaving him trapped. Glancing out the window as the plane continued to fall; he found the clouds had cleared up enough to see Fortune much closer than before. Giving up on breaking the glass, he instead braced himself for the crash.

"Bring it Fortune! I'mma win this fight!"

Instead of the plane crashing into the ground, something else crashed into the plane. Something with a beak capable of pecking multiple holes in it, and claws capable of ripping the glass cockpit right off.

"Hey mate!" Pidgeot greeted, one of his feet imbedded in the side of the plane, the other having just tossed the cockpit away.

Pinsir thought he looked god-like, all decked out in beautiful leather and shiny steel armor, with a stiff body and fine feathers. "Are you an angel, or are you dead as well?" Pinsir asked, reaching out to touch him.

The bird just sighed; "Eh, close enough," and grabbed Pinsir by the back of his collar, soaring away from the plane and up into the sky.

Pinsir's attention remained on the falling aircraft however, pointing to it and crying out, "Oh no! My plane! Please, someone, catch my plane!"

Meters from hitting the ground, the plane was suddenly coated in a purple fluorescent light that stopped it dead in its tracks, leaving it levitating just above the ground. The fire then drew away from the craft, sucking up into Infernape's hand and vanishing.

Infernape was standing on a rock beside Sceptile and Alakazam, with Machamp and Zangoose sitting nearby on the edge of a cliff, looking up at the explosions still going off in the sky. Alakazam stretched and sighed, "All this work, over a crappy little plane."

Garchomp, Pidgeot, and Zoroark all flew back down to Fortune, Pinsir leaping to the ground to hug and kiss it the moment he could. That was followed by him rushing over to his plane to do the same, crying in joy.

Ditto had apparently awoken by then, and he jumped off Zoroark as well. "Magma Nation have to come and ruin our shit," Ditto growled, waiting for Zoroark to transform back into himself before helping set the body bags and the pilot (whom they'd caught at some point) on the ground.

Infernape nodded at the other Argos, and pressed his hand to his ear radio as he watched the fierce war rage above Fortune. "Commander, you seeing this?"

The reply was full of static and sounded rough; "_Yes, from live satellite footage. I'm on The Mother of God; she warped out a few light years away. We're heading towards nearest friendly space._"

"You're not coming back?"

"_Ship's damaged and need of repair, we-_" The static overwhelmed Poliwrath's voice and then completely cut off shortly after.

"Looks like we got jammed. Not really surprising," Sighed Sceptile. "So what now?"

"Back to Foxway, just as planned," Replied Infernape.

"Yeah, and before this area gets swarmed," Mazda added, still looking up at the drop ships.

As the team set out to leave, they were interrupted by a loud scream that echoed throughout the area. They all glanced back up to find a small figure plummeting towards the ground.

"Five he'll shit himself," Said Ditto.

"Fifty he'll piss himself," Added Machamp.

"Hundred Stickman will cry," Put in Garchomp.

"Five grand he'll do all three and be in total shock," Zoroark smirked.

"Alakazam," Infernape sighed, heaving the body bags onto his shoulders and leaving.

"Affirmative sir."

The team cleared out of the landing zone before stopping again to watch the object fall, their heads following its decent as it broke through the clouds in an inferno. Despite it moving at a couple hundred miles per hour, Alakazam was still able to stop it just a few inches from the ground, a purple illuminating light surrounding it. The flames then dissipated, leaving a stiff and rather crispy Sudowoodo.

Even after being set back on solid ground, Sudowoodo did nothing other than lie flat on the ground, his face completely blank as though he'd seen a ghost. After a moment he began shaking as though going through a seizure, and laughing hysterically, probably from shock. That quickly changed to crying as he stood up and walked past the team towards the truck, leaving trails of yellow sand and brown hard rocks behind him. Once seated in the vehicle, he strapped his seat belt on tightly and began rocking back and forth.

The rest of the team didn't say a word, instead looking silently to Alakazam for an explanation.

"This was not of my doing," Alakazam said quietly, "It was a freak accident last time, a sudden change in fate, life..."

When everyone continued to stare, he stalked off towards a vehicle; "Shut up, all of you. Gengar did it this time, not me!" He slammed the door shut and rolled up the window, leaving the team standing around confused.

Zoroark took it upon himself to break the spell by holding out his hand with a grin; "So...where's my five grand?"

The team ignored him, some making faces, as they all headed off to the trucks. "Oh shut up Rookie, the bet was off a while ago," Ditto huffed.

"Since when!?" Zoroark demanded, following after him.

"When you got your prediction right," Was Machamp's reply.

"Wolf man cheated," Laughed Garchomp.

Zoroark stopped, slamming his scimitar into the ground; "How!?"

"Simple," Ditto replied, shaking his head in disappointment at him, "You used steroids."

"Wait...what?"

Machamp snapped his fingers and pointed, laughing, "Look, he's in denial!"

"We all have some in us," Zoroark deadpanned, followed by Infernape shooting a small pocket of fire into the air to grab everyone's attention.

"Can you all shut the fuck up, and get on the truck?!"

Obediently, the team quickly climbed into the truck, although some of them were smirking.

"Not you rookie."

Zoroark glared at Infernape's back, continuing towards the truck anyway, "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious!" Infernape snapped, spitting fire down in front of Zoroark's feet and stopping him in his tracks. "No flying or teleporting, and that's an order!"

Infernape took his seat and demanded that Pinsir drive, leaving a very shocked and confused Zoroark standing behind with his jaw dropped.

Mazda nodded his head towards him; "Looks like you're walking, Captain."

Ditto smirked meanly, giving Zoroark both a lazy salute and then the middle finger, leaving the latter to watch the truck roll off and growl in anger.

"Now I see why they're the biggest assholes in the galaxy."

"Yes, but they're our biggest assholes in the galaxy. They make our team unique from the rest."

Zoroark glanced in the direction he'd heard the voice, spotting Sceptile and Pinsir. Pinsir smiled and waved cheerfully, while Zoroark blinked, pointing towards the departing truck.

"If you're here, who's driving the truck?"

The truck swerved left and right a number of times before driving straight off the cliff, Loyal team's yells echoing as they dropped. They were silenced a moment later by a swooshing sound; Alakazam having teleported them all, including the truck, back to Foxway.

"Oops," Pinsir said quietly, "I did not think that through."

Zoroark wandered over to Sceptile, stopping in the middle of the road to look down it. "So, what was that all about?"

"Don't take it seriously, they were just giving you a hard time," Sceptile replied.

"Because you're the Noobie!" Pinsir put in helpfully, complete with a thumbs up.

Sceptile chuckled; "They'll stop picking on you in a few years."

"A few years?" Zoroark repeated dryly, "I don't think I have a few years."

Sceptile laughed for a moment, before replying semi-seriously; "You do, you're on Loyal Team now. Relax."

Zoroark scratched his head in frustration and smiled wryly; "They're gonna make me lose my cool one day sir, I swear."

"You will. Just like me, and plenty of the others who act cool and calm all the time. Most of us really would like to kill each other, the only reason we don't is because we just can't afford to," Sceptile said in all seriousness. "We can't live without each other."

"Really?"

Sceptile began to walk, the other two trailing along behind him. "All these years of fighting alongside each other, watching each other's backs, filling in for the families we've all left behind. We motivate each other to fight harder, to live through even the hardest and most gruesome battles, give each other hope that one day we'll win the war and get to go home to our actual families."

Zoroark was silent, thinking over what Sceptile had said. The three continued along the lone road, thick forest along either side, for a good fifteen or so minutes until Pinsir decided to break the silence.

"So Zoroark, do you have family? A wife? Kids?"

"Now now, Pinsir. Can't you tell he was thinking?" Sceptile lectured.

"No, I can't tell, because I'm not a mind reader, stupid!" Pinsir retorted, "I don't know what he's thinking of, which is why I ask questions." An idea seemed to come to mind and he closed his eyes, appearing to think really hard; "Unless I have the power in me."

Zoroark blinked; "I have six wolf pups. But did he really just-?"

"Make me look stupid? Yes, somehow he's really good at that," Sceptile muttered, stopping walking and looking as though he was concentrating on something as well. "Speaking of mind-reading; Alakazam, you there? If so, can you please come?"

"Huh? What's going on?" Zoroark asked, confused.

"Pinsir and I stayed just to calm you down, get to know you a bit better, and get your hopes up for not walking alone," Sceptile replied, "You still have to follow Major Infernape's orders."

"Are you serious!?"

"Failing to follow me and the Major's orders will result in court martial for insubordination."

Zoroark aimed the very best glare he could at them both; "You've got to be kidding me!"

Just as he finished speaking, Alakazam appeared between Sceptile and Pinsir. He rested a hand on each of the two, getting ready to teleport them away.

"So I'm guessing I'm the adopted kid in this 'family', aren't I?" Zoroark mumbled.

"That statement of yours is extremely accurate." Clarified Alakazam.

Zoroark muttered something about them being the biggest assholes in the galaxy once more, causing Sceptile to laugh and slap him on the back. "Give it time; you'll be one as well!"

"See you at base noobie!"

The three teleported out, leaving Zoroark behind.

"Sounded fun," Gengar commented with a shrug, not really paying much attention. He slowly went back up into the attic.

Pinsir, finished with his story, continued to drink with the others, strangely quiet for some reason.

Minutes passed, during which the team didn't say a word to one another, until Machamp stepped through the door and spotted Ditto and Mazda's backsides.

"Mazda, Ditto, it's time."

Ditto took a final shot, slamming the glass down on the counter and giving a mighty 'uh oh' as he headed out of the pub, Machamp and Mazda following after him.

"Yeah, uh oh," Echoed Machamp.

Pinsir, now by himself, shrugged and headed over to Toxicroak's group, taking his bottle of vodka with him. "So what're you guys doing?" He asked, taking a seat.

"Well we were playing cards, but this douchebag keeps winning!" Bibarel hissed, jabbing a thumb in Toxicroak's direction.

The four were silent for a long, very awkward moment, Pinsir staring at everyone's bored faces. He then suddenly yelled, slamming his hands down on the table and grabbing everyone's attention; "Who-ever-holds-their-breath-longest-to-the-death?!"

"All in!" Came Toxicroak's enthusiastic reply, as he pushed the pile of coins, chips, and cash back to the middle of the table.

"Bring it!" Bibarel added, taking a shot of vodka and getting ready for the game.

Electivire simply shook his head and continued to write into his journal, leaving the others to their fun.

**Next…Chapter 12 –Part 2**


	18. Chapter 12 - Part 2

**Chapter 12 – Alpha and Omega – Part 2**

**_Argonaut HQ..._**

Ditto, Mazda, and Machamp entered into a dimly lit room, a large circular table with a puppy-sized hologram of Poliwrath and Blissey upon it in the middle. Infernape and Sceptile were nearby the table, with Pidgeot, Alakazam, and Zangoose sat at another table off to the side, not looking especially happy to even be in the room.

"What's going on?" Mazda sighed, heading over to the round table, the rest of the team following suit.

"_Nothing,_" A voice came from the table, "_I just wanted to gather you all here and award you all cyber cake for your efforts in fighting for this vital planet. Without it in my hands, Earth and her colonies people would all be in shackles._"

"_Obvious lie. Why are we here Alpha?_" Poliwrath demanded.

A third hologram appeared on the table; a Meowth in some sort of formal gown. He had a broken coin on the top of his forehead and four of his six whiskers had been cut off. And most importantly, he was talking.

He was Supreme Commander Alpha, a respected politic amoung the humans, military genius and commands the humans, and hates the Argonauts. He also had power over the human military though, and by extension, partial power over the Argonauts.

Alpha stared at the Poliwrath hologram, arms behind his desk; two guards in formal red gowns and armed with spears on either side of him. "_I see you have doubts about me,_" He growled, setting his elbows on his desk and crossing his hands in front of his mouth, "_This is why I never liked you Poliwrath, or your team of psychotic mutts._"

"Did he just call us psychotic mutts?" Ditto asked, glancing around at the others.

"When was the last time he called us that?" Added Machamp.

"After the Alliance?" Answered Pidgeot, thinking back.

"But we _were_ psychotic mutts back then though..." Infernape put in.

Ditto smiled and nodded his head, "Ah, good times."

Alpha sneered, giving every single Loyal in the room an evil glare; "_You're all also rude and hilariously and outrageously dim-witted. How dare you talk over the top of a superiority that could end your life in seconds?_"

"Did you fart, Sceptile?" Ditto asked innocently, while Sceptile smirked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause I thought I heard an old dusty-crusty fart," Ditto replied, fist-bumping Machamp while the others snickered.

Poliwrath man-giggled slightly, crossing his arms and looking right at Alpha; "_I don't see the problem or reason._"

"_I don't like the tone of your voice, Commander,_" Alpha growled out.

Having had enough now, Poliwrath decided to just get to the point, "Just tell us the reason we're here," He growled back.

"He's going to give us shit..." Ditto whispered to Machamp and Pidgeot.

Sure enough; "I'm going to give you shit!" Alpha stated proudly, chin held high.

"You banked it," Pidgeot whispered back.

"_Your team is doing a horrible job of keeping this planet in my hands,_" Alpha began to lecture, "_And you will be facing punishment for it-_"

"_Alpha shut the fuck up!_" Blissey snapped, her hologram then vanishing.

"_Excuse me!?_"

"You heard the lady, shut the fuck up," Infernape growled, joining in the argument, Sceptile backing him up and narrowing his eyes at Alpha.

"Our team is doing all we can as of now, we almost lost one of our own."

"_So?_"

"Wow. Okay you fucker, I have a thick line between personal and team, and you crossed into the personal line" Mazda snapped, slamming a fist down on the table and causing the holograms to flicker.

"_And your point is?_"

"What Blissey said," Alakazam retorted angrily, "Shut that useless contraption you call a mouth. You just sit there giving us 'hilariously and outrageously dim-witted' orders, while we're the ones digging our hands in the manure, shooting ourselves in the foot, and tossing ourselves under buses for others."

He then stalked off to another table away from the others and pulled out his tablet, focusing his attention on that instead while the others continued on.

"Even the Rookie is sticking his neck out for you, chicken shit!" Ditto growled, "He just started and he's putting in more effort than all of us combined. Take that to the ball sack, bitch!"

Just as he finished speaking, the main doors flew open, slamming into the wall. Hunched over in the doorway, hands on his knees as he desperately gasped for air, for Zoroark, his rather heavy scimitar strapped onto his back. Even after a few minutes of hyperventilating, he was still gasping for air as he walked towards the others and then hunched over the table.

"Jesus! Rookie you alright? Ditto asked, only for Zoroark to silence him with a hand and then give him the middle finger.

"I. Hate you all."

"_What about you, Captain Zoroark?_" Alpha asked, turning his attention on the new-comer.

"What?"

"_Do you think Loyal Team deserves punishment for the lack of effort put into fighting for this planet?_"

"Don't join the dark side, my young padawan" Ditto leaned his head over and whispered.

Zoroark took a deep breath, thinking about his answer a moment. "Not to disrespect you sir, but no. As much as I'm starting to hate them, I still haven't really gotten to know them or their potential as of yet. Besides, they almost lost one of their own, and that hit them hard," He explained.

"There's also the other Argo teams doing the same thing, losing teammates and failing on occasion. It's war, these things happen, we're all just doing our best to do what needs to be done and end this war for the sake of both sides. I'm putting my heart and soul into ending this and just keeping my fellow Loyals alive. So no, I don't think they, or any of the other teams either, deserve any kind of punishment."

With that, Zoroark shook his head and left the table, joining Alakazam.

"_Hmm, I like this one,_" Alpha commented, an unusual smile on his face, "_Even though your loyalty to Loyal sickens me, your words are far more convincing than the rest of these insubordinations. I'll be keeping a close eye on you._"

"You compiled a great number of words into that speech, I respect that of you," Alakazam commented to Zoroark, not looking up from his device.

"Thank you sir," Zoroark mumbled, taking a seat at the other side of the table and lowering his head to try and get some rest.

Getting back to the point, Poliwrath asked, "_So what's this punishment you're speaking of? Suicide mission?_"

Alpha shook his head, taking a few seconds to think, "No, it's too early to kill you all. I have plans for you, you see, but there are other factors that must settle into place first."

He pressed a few buttons on his computer beside him and a blue dot floated up a few feet above the computer. "_I want you Commander, to select five of your team members and raid this;_" He touched the small dot with a finger and threw it in front of him, causing a hologram of a castle to appear.

The castle was around two feet in height and had four towers on each side of the slowly rotating, box-shaped castle. "_This castle was recently taken over by Axis a few days ago,_" Alpha explained, not wasting any time, "_And deep inside is a vault. The vault contains a computer chip; and its contents are none of your concern. Get in, retrieve the objective, get out, and deliver it back into our custody. I trust this will be a stroll in the park for you._"

Most of the team watched blankly, clearly not all that concerned or interested. Pidgeot grimaced and walked over to Alakazam and Zoroark, causing Alpha to hiss in annoyance at him.

"_You have a problem Ace Pidgeot?_"

"Yes, this is the reason why we're losing this Planet!" Pidgeot hissed in return, "You're sending us on a bloody goose chase, you mingy-minger-muppet.

"_Are you calling my missions goose chases?_"

"You heard him!" Infernape growled, also leaving the main table.

Alpha yelled angrily, punching his table; "_These are my orders and you will follow them! I have very little patience remaining, and if I don't begin to see some respect during the next few missions, I will personally kill you all!_"

Poliwrath wanted nothing more than to uproar against Alpha, man handle him a bit, but he had the self-control to hold it in, squeezing his fists and glaring instead. "I'd like to see you try," He growled.

Alpha didn't bother giving the team eye contact, pressing buttons on his computer again; "By the way Commander, do you mind me asking-?"

"_I'm all ears._"

"_With all the recent drama, Magma Nation joining Axis and their attacks on Fortune's orbital defence grids, is your precious Foxway Base prepared for any attacks?_"

"_I bet my team on that,_" Poliwrath stated confidently.

Alpha set aside his laptop and turned his attention back to Poliwrath, folding his hands in front of his mouth, a toothy smile on his face; "_We'll put that to the test soon enough._"

_"I would like to see that._"

The alpha hologram then disappeared, followed by Poliwrath's, and the room jumped, the whole team clearly feeling it. The lights flickered for a few seconds before a second jump was felt, this one strong enough to knock a few portraits to the floor. The main power dropped out and the emergency lights sparked to life, while flashes could be seen outside the windows. The team all looked to Sceptile, confused as to what had just happened.

"My farts aren't that violent," He declared loudly, looking at each of his teammates.

Infernape then left the table in a rush, brushing Mazda and a few of the others aside as he ran towards the balcony. As he arrived at the door, he didn't bother stopping, instead using a flamethrower to melt the glass door. He stopped in the middle of the balcony, staring up at the sky.

Up in the air a ferocious battle was going on between Axis and the Allies. Dozens of Magma frigates and battleships covered the skies above Foxway Base, constantly dumping drop ships, star fighters, and bombers. High above all the chaos was the absolutely massive Magma command ship, easily five times larger than Foxway Base.

Speaking of the base, it was already covered in fire caused by the bombers having dropped boulders and napalm boulders. Alarms were going off everywhere, and there were soldiers on the ground mobilizing and star fighters taking off into the sky. Foxway was in hell.

The rest of the team finally joined Infernape, thoroughly awed and baffled by what was going on. Infernape pressed his ear piece; "Vex, update."

"_We're completely surrounded by Magma forces, all communications with outside are blocked. We have archers on all sections of the wall, our anti-air are doing their jobs on the planes and drop ships, while the bigger cannons are getting ready to blast the frigates. I've ordered all personal on base to report to the frontline, combat ready, but the enemy is pumping in way too many troops and bombing our anti-air and cannons faster than I can order things around._" he explained.

"_My guess is that our defences will fall in two to three hours at the very most._"

"An hour and a half," Alakazam corrected.

"Alright handle the troops, I'll handle my team. Keep me updated," Infernape replied, laying a hand upon Alakazam, the rest of the team doing the same.

Alakazam teleported the team to the ground out the front of Argo HQ, into the middle of the chaos. Almost instantly, a boulder crashed into the side of the building, raining debris down on the Argos. Infernape quickly stepped forwards, incinerating the debris with another flamethrower, while Alakazam teleported away again. Gengar phased up through the pavement to join them, and Alakazam returned seconds later with Garchomp, Sudowoodo, Electivire, Toxicroak, Pinsir and Bibarel, the latter three still playing their game.

At least until a boulder landed on Bibarel, breaking Toxicroak's concentration and forcing him to exhale, and frightening Sudowoodo enough for him to jump into Garchomp's arms.

"I win!" Pinsir cheered, jumping for joy and pointing and laughing at his defeated opponents, completely over-exaggerating his victory.

The team only spared him a moment's attention before focusing back on Infernape who was giving out orders; "Mazda, Ditto, Bibarel, I want those magma tanks out of this base. Zoroark, Pinsir, Sceptile, kill any Magma troops that try to enter the base. Zangoose get camped up on the building and lay down arrow support, Pidgeot, up in the air. The rest of you are with me on the counter attack. Go!"

The team began to break off to do as they'd been told, leaving Alakazam and Sceptile looking at each other and shaking their heads.

"Major we don't have the man power or time to hold off all sides. I recommend a new plan, "Alakazam stated, obviously not confident in Infernape's plan. That was all he said though, closing his eyes and putting two figures to his right temple, concentrating hard.

A section of the wall exploded as heavy duty tanks began rolling in, firing boulders at absolutely anything.

"They broke through already!" Ditto called out, running towards one tank with Mazda following, the two attempting to hi-jack it.

The rest of the team followed suit, attempting to take out all the tanks. When an even larger tank bull-dozed through the wall, trampling tanks and troops alike, Sceptile pointed towards it; "Garchomp, smash!"

Garchomp did as ordered, letting loose a mighty roar as he dashed through the enemy tanks, flipping them over. Sceptile, Machamp, and Toxicroak followed after him, all four of them slamming into the freakishly huge tank, and shoving it back towards the hole in the wall.

Infernape observed the battle, sparing Alakazam, who was still completely zoned out, and Zoroark a glance. "You two help Sceptile and the others push, I don't want to see any tank in this base!" He ordered, Zoroark taking his scimitar off his back and proceeding to do as told.

Alakazam however remained standing in the same spot, not even registering anything said to him.

"Alakazam!"

A large clang echoed from the other side of the wall before Garchomp was blasted out through the hole. He bounced along the concrete at high speed, Zoroark quickly diving out of the way, and headed straight towards Alakazam.

"Get out the way you nerd!" Infernape yelled again, this time managing to snap Alakazam out of his concentration.

He attempted to take his spoons out once he realized what was going on, but instead received a Garchomp to the face for his slowness. The two smashed through a building and landed, buried under a heap of rubble.

Zoroark and Infernape then heard the same clanking sound and ventured to look through the hole, finding the massive tank slowly rolling around, shooting boulders at everything in its sight. The two were about to engage until a giggling behind Zoroark distracted him. He turned around and at first saw nothing, until Trojan Kecleon materialized and punched Zoroark in the face hard enough to send him flying into the fall. Infernape spun his Naginata spear over his head and attacked Kecleon, steel clashing against steel.

Mazda, Ditto, Gengar, Electivire, and Pidgeot all swung in in an attempt to aid Infernape, but were quickly intercepted by Trojans Sandslash, Kabutops, Dusknoir, Weavile, and Staraptor.

A few minutes into the fight, Infernape was winning, due to Kecleon tiring out quickly. Kecleon kicked out at Infernape, knocking him away, and quickly went into camouflage. Infernape managed to stay on his feet, but his back bumped into a stiff object. Turning around to see what it was, Infernape's eyes went wide, he dropped his spear, and completely froze.

He was face to face with Blaziken.

A smirk on her face, she jumped high into the air and performed a jumping spin kick; her foot connecting with Infernape's face and knocking him both onto the ground and out cold.

Zangoose remained on the roof, watching the drama unfold, and following his orders to give arrow suppression. As he reached for another arrow from his quiver, his senses went off and he spun around, loading the arrow and aiming it at Trojan Seviper. He released it just as quickly, but she avoided it, aiming an overhead strike in retaliation. Zangoose side-stepped it, but Trojan Jynx teleported beside him, a smile on her face and a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello sweetie pie." The smile transformed into an evil grin as she cast a psybeam, blasting Zangoose clear off the building and sending him free-falling towards the ground.

They weren't done with him yet though. About halfway towards the ground a large metal ball threw itself at Zangoose, smashing him into the building. The ball then slammed back to the ground, revealing itself to be the heavily armored Miltank.

Jynx and Seviper had just teleported down to stand beside her, when they felt rocks slapping them in the face. A glance around gave them a rather scared looking trio beginning to back away in regret; Pinsir, Sudowoodo, and Bibarel. Moments later the three took off running, the Trojans chasing after them.

Zoroark crawled out of a wall, dizzy and delusional. He felt sick to the stomach, as though he was going to barf. His right arm was cut open, his left rib cage completely broken, and he was on his hands and knees coughing up blood, tears dropping and making his eyes heavy. Once a few feet away from the wall, he looked up slightly, only to spot the rest of the team on the ground, defeated and injured.

Miltank and Kecleon were viciously kicking Pinsir over and over while he begged them to stop Ditto, Sudowoodo, Bibarel, Electivire, Pidgeot, and Gengar lay motionless, stacked on top of each other in front of a rather self-satisfied looking Blaziken, their bodies badly beaten and bloody. Mazda was sitting on the ground not too far away, wiping blood off his mouth, until Sandslash came up and clobbered the Marowak in the back of the head with his own bone, knocking him out cold.

Zoroark remained where he was, holding his rib cage and taking deep painful breaths, trying to find the strength to get back up. He eventually managed it, but two figures stood over him, their voices mumbles to him as he was on the verge of passing out. It appeared to be Apollo and Azumarill. His vision hazy, and pain rushing through his body, he attempted to strike, only for Blaziken to step over and stomp on him. Everything went black, the voices, sounds of chaos, and the pain, all fading away.

The next thing Zoroark knew, he felt like he was sitting; his hands tied behind his back, and his feet tied together and glued to the darkness below him. He felt like he was dead. As his eyes focused more, he began to see trees and a path, both covered in snow, and the moon to his left, shining brightly on him. A figure stood at the edge of the darkness, moving slowly towards him.

The wind blew, moving the trees and causing an unnatural mist to roll in. Out of the mist, seats rose from the dirt floor, hooded figures occupying them, two tables appearing in the front. Three loud slams echoed beside Zoroark, a hooded judge suddenly appearing beside him and shouting in some unknown language that sounded mostly like gibberish. One of the figures approached Zoroark revealed himself.

It was Ditto.

The judge did the same, revealing himself as Pinsir, complete with grey curly hair and a very large metal hammer that he was waving around distractedly.

"Captain," Ditto said, his voice echoing throughout the forest, like a whispering ghost in the night.

"What's going on, sir?"

"The Trojans have captured our friends and already executed a few of them. We need you to tell us a little bit of information about the Argos."

"But where am I?"

"I'm dead, and you've been captured by the Trojans," Ditto replied, "I'm in your dream to give you a warning. Tell them everything or they'll continue to kill our teammates, give them all Argo classified information."

"I can't do that, even if it cost them their lives."

"Truth or dare, Captain Zoroark E-571."

"Sir? That's odd of you to say-"

"Order in the court! Order in the court!" Pinsir interrupted, slamming his giant hammer on his podium and shaking the earth with every hit.

"Captain Zoroark E-571! Truth or dare!

"Umm, dare?"

Ditto walked toward the crowd, stopping in front of them, his whisper echoing, "I dare you..."

Silence crept in and Ditto began shivering violently. He then began to laugh, as though he was insane, a shadow rising around him. A demon-like body formed and warped in front of Zoroark, a round white face appearing, with wide eyes and teeth, blood dripping out of its nose.

"...To plead guilty to the slaughter of hundreds of Axis troops, and give up information on the Argos, or you and your friends face execution!" It finished, speaking in three different voices, male, female, and child, at the same time.

The face's mouth widened, revealing only pitch black darkness, and a gust of wind and shadow rushed out. Then suddenly, it pulled back behind the desk and returned to Ditto.

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Pinsir shouted, mimicking a ghost. He leaned over his podium, pointing at Zoroark; "Ooooooohhhhhhh!"

Zoroark was completely confused and having trouble thinking. He closed his eyes tight, mumbling to himself; "This can't be real. Ditto would never call me that, and he wouldn't tell me to save others' lives; he's a selfish person..." He grit his teeth, shaking to try and get out of his bonds.

Another voice echoed through the trees and darkness fell all over once more. "_His mind is too strong. Mr. Mime, Dusknoir, wake him from his slumber._"

"Yes my lord," Ditto and Pinsir replied, both grinning widely.

A shadow arose around Ditto again, warping in front of Zoroark and transforming into an armored Mr. Mime. Without warning he threw a punch, connecting with Zoroark's left cheek, and jolting his head hard to the right and forcing him to close his eyes for a moment.

When he reopened them the forest was an inferno. A large tree burned hot and bright to his left, giving off an intense heat that crept up on him, causing his fur to begin steaming. He screamed loudly when his skin and fur lit up, only to receive another punch to the face.

Opening his eyes again, he found himself now being pelted by a hard rain. He was on a lone stone pillar in the middle of an ocean, surrounded by a violent hurricane. Bright flashes of lightning lit up his face, thunder roaring in the background, and wind whipping at him.

He saw the third punch coming and wasn't fazed by it. This time he was surrounded by sand, and looking around him he found he was on a sunny island beach. Crystal clear water surrounded him, a pair of Wingull's circling above, the sun shining on his left. It felt fake to him. Zoroark took a deep breath, closing his eyes and bracing himself for another punch.

"I'm tired. Dusknoir, use your hammer," Growled Mr. Mime, vanishing into thin air.

A leather armored Dusknoir with a large battle hammer resting on his shoulder appeared out of thin air in front of Zoroark. He wound up for a moment before finally swinging the hammer at Zoroark's skull. It knocked him off to his right, still tied to the chair, and slammed him down into the sand. The sand broke like glass, raining down into the darkness below, but the source of light stayed, shining brightly on him. Zoroark couldn't breathe, everything was in slow motion. His heart beat stopped and his mind went blank. Everything was calm, slow, and peaceful for a moment.

Suddenly his heart began to beat faster and oxygen filled his lungs once more. Zoroark felt himself being dragged into the darkness and he closed his eyes briefly. They flew open again when he felt the impact from landing on hard cement.

The pain finally struck him, aching excruciatingly throughout his body and causing him to yell out. Blood gushed out of his mouth and nose and onto the floor where he and the tipped over wooden chair he was tied to lay. His eyes were hazy and breathing was becoming more and more difficult with every breath he took. Light shone through a window to the left of him.

He glanced in front of him to find Azumarill sitting on a chair, his feet resting on a table, as he played with dog tags.

Loyal Team dog tags.

Zoroark felt the force of a hammer slam into his face once more, more pain rushing through his body. As he looked up, he spotted the bounty hunter, who drove a punch into his left rib cage. He hunched over in agony, growling and yelling out as he spat up more blood. He bit his lip to try and hold in the pain, showing no sign of breaking.

It was quiet, the only noise coming from Zoroark. Until a scratchy voice said; "_Captain Zoroark. E-571._"

"Who said that?!" Zoroark ground out, continuing to hold in the pain.

"I did."

Four robotic spider legs tip-toed into his view, stopping in front of the injured Argo. Zoroark spat out more blood on one of the feet, and then took a deep breath, slowly lifting his head. Attached to a spider-like body was a computer with a hologram on it. A short figure decked out in a heavy black robe, a hood covering half of its face. The figure began to purr, licking its right paw. It then stopped and gave Zoroark a toothy grin.

"_Me. Supreme Commander Omega._"

**Chapter 13 – The Escape Goats**


	19. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Escape Goat

"_Do you have someone out there that would like to see you again? someone who cares and wouldn't want to see you hurt?_" Axis Supreme Commander Omega chuckled cruelly, his hologram staring down the gravely injured Zoroark from atop the spider-like computer.

Zoroark was still chained to a chair and in immense pain. It felt as though his rib cage had broken, although it was hard to tell with the blood streaming from his right temple, accompanied by an agonizing throbbing. His muscles felt stiff and he was shaking violently as he stared at the hologram. Dozens of thin needles, all piercing major nerves, connected to a computer beside him.

"_It would be so very unfortunate if something horrible were to happen to you,_" Omega continued on, a thoughtful tone to his voice as he appeared to brainstorm, "_Like, oh I don't know, a knife to your throat, or perhaps death by suffocation._"

Zoroark's response was some violent coughing and gargling, followed by spitting on the metal hologram projector in a show of resistance towards his enemies.

"_Right, spitting on a hologram is going to have an effect,_" An unimpressed Omega huffed, before looking over at Azumarill and pointing with his head, "Do it."

The next thing Zoroark felt was a fast and hard punch to his left cheek. It almost threw him off the seat, but somehow he managed to find his balance and stay upright, all the while breathing heavily and struggling to resist the pain. Mr. Mime inspected the computer beside him, apparently the only one capable of reading all the data littering the screen, and shook his head and sighed.

"I'm going to be honest and get straight to the point; we were supposed to 'inception' the information out of you," Mr. Mime explained, "But it's not working, your brain is on the defence and resisting against the pain and agony."

"So, Plan B?" Blaziken offered as she entered through the steel door, two clone troops on either side of her.

"Plan B. As in my Trojans beat it out of you," Omega sneered at Zoroark, "Chances are you'll resist with flying colors once more, but it's still worth a try. Worst case, my Trojans have a little fun."

Zoroark remained silent, staring down at the ground and breathing heavily. He was determined not to crack, not even when Azumaril taunted him to look at him.

"I said look at me!" Azumarill demanded, slapping Zoroark upside the head and pulling his hair back as he twisted his head around to look behind them. "Behind you is your team, trapped in rock and obsidian, and the only way to get them out is the formula Trojan Blaziken is holding. Failure to answer our following questions will result in the slow and painful torture of your team. Maybe even death if we go far enough."

The moment Azumarill let him go Zoroark attempted to unbind his shackles and escape, only to fail miserably. "I can't transform," He growled out.

Mr Mime laughed cruelly; "No shit Einstein, I used Disable on all of you, all of your moves."

"Just you wait till we get out of here!" Ditto was still trapped in the strange material, but conscious (enough to be tossing out threats even), as were Machamp, Bibarel, and Sceptile.

Azumarill wasn't at all happy to see this and barked out an order at one of the grunts that had followed Blaziken in; "You! Punish any of them if they talk!"

Obediently, the grunt approached Ditto, grinning as he struck the top of Ditto's skull; "Shut up!" He stepped back, wincing in pain from the impact his brass knuckles and Ditto's head had caused, while Ditto growled and spat blood on the grunt's black, hard leather boots.

"Oh man, you're lucky I'm chained up! I would fuck you up!"

"You're just like a child!" The grunt yelled, kicking Ditto in the face repeatedly, "You never have any idea when to quit!"

He continued to wail on the shape-shifter for a short while, before finishing up with another strike to the head with the brass knuckles. Despite the serious damage to his face however, Ditto simply continued to laugh and taunt the grunt, once more spitting on his boots in a show of defiance.

"That's all you got? Huh sugar tits?"

"Dude, just shut up." Machamp tried to intervene, whispering to Ditto.

He was unheard by his intended target due to the overwhelming sounds of violence, but somehow the grunt the managed to catch it. He turned his attention to Machamp, that same grin across his face as he swung a right hook and connected with Machamp's diamond-hard face, nearly shattering his own fist in the process. After a moment of muttering and shaking his hand in an attempt to endure the pain, the grunt turned his frustration back on Machamp, aiming a mighty kick at his jaw. It too connected, but once again it was the grunt that ended up in searing pain.

"Hah! Bitch." The two Team Loyal members snickered, watching the grunt hop around in pain, clutching his injured foot. "I thought you Axis Clone Troops were meant to be best quality," Ditto mocked, "But look at you, all broken bones and shattered limbs. Pathetic."

Further ticked off, the grunt returned to Ditto, intending on throwing another punch, but stopping inches away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Machamp warned with a toothy smile, gesturing toward the grunt's injuries, "You harm him, I'm going to keep speaking up, and you're going to have no choice but to attempt to hurt me. Which went so well last time."

Apparently agreeing, the grunt retreated, turning his attention on Sceptile instead. "Rest in pieces Cloner," Ditto mocked, pretending to cry his eyes out.

"He'll break you way beyond repair, without even breaking a sweat," Machamp warned, staring down the grunt.

"I'm waiting..." Sceptile added.

The grunt seemed to be having some kind of crisis, completely unsure of what to do and extremely frustrated. Eventually he shook his head and limped over to Bibarel, waiting for whatever input the Argos would have this time. Instead, the three of them began to relax.

"Have fun Cloner."

"Bibarel here is like a pillow, all soft and squishy, and he doesn't hurt you back."

The grunt didn't need to hear anymore, and ignoring the weirdly laughing and sobbing Ditto, he began beating on Bibarel. Bibarel wasn't impressed.

"Why me!?" He cried out, "You guys are assholes!"

The rest of the room shifted their attention back to Zoroark, ignoring the beating going on behind him.

"_Pathetic,_" Omega sighed, eyeing the badly injured prisoner.

"Where's the rest of my team?" Zoroark demanded, growling.

Dusclops giggled, clapping his hands together and jumping in joy at the question, "Well, we couldn't actually find their corpses, but they're most likely dead."

Zoroark coughed up some more blood; "What do you want from me?" He managed to get out.

"The location of the Cosmo Baton," Azumarill replied, "Also known as the Galaxy Rod."

Zoroark shook his head and rolled his eyes, claiming to have no idea what they were talking about and causing Mr. Mime to elaborate. "It is gold in color and made of pure energy. It is capable of transforming into any hand-held item. Swords, shields, even spears."

"A weapon..." Zoroark muttered.

"You catch on fast, Captain!" Azumarill replied, poking his captive in the chest twice. "But it doesn't have to be a weapon. It could be used as a stick for commanding or pointing things out if you really wanted to, or a shovel to toss all the Alliance shit in a trash can. Or, what it's most useful for; teleportation and transportation."

Omega nodded, explaining, "_I am particularly interested in the item's ability to teleport anyone or anything. There is a planet, the Alliance know it as Planet X, but I prefer to call it the Sweet Spot._"

At Zoroark's puzzled expression, Omega continued on. "_For the past four thousand years, the planet has been completely avoided by everyone, and deemed a deadly hazard. It's not due to an inability to support life, but rather due to the life it does support; the Turuk'Tai, a savage warrior race of Men-size-Orcs. Violent, ferocious, and most importantly, blood-thirsty; they know only how to kill and do so without questions or remorse."_

"_They were once ruled by a corrupted Elf-witch named Krag-Ma-Gath. It was his kind that created the powerful rod for him in the first place, but they were deceived. He attached his soul to the rod, bringing a great darkness to the galaxy, and also a great threat. I had intended on sending my forces to face him, but the Alliance gathered theirs first, thus beginning the Second War of the Alliance. Amazingly, Krag-Ma-Gath and a small portion of his army were defeated, leaving the Alliance victorious and in possession of the rod; but at a great cost._"

Omega, seemingly finished explaining, turned to Azumarill. "_You were an Argo back then, you fought in that war. How many were lost?_"

"1,361,700 allied troops," Came the mumbled reply, "Only 3,604 returned to their families. I remember those numbers exactly, that war is cemented into my memory. My whole team, and thousands of allied troops, were all killed under my command with no plan or remorse. I was discharged because of that."

Omega's robotic spider stepped in front of Zoroark, moving so they were eye-to-eye. "_You see Captain, I want to harness that power. I want to rule, become Emperor of this entire galaxy! But to do that, I need that power, that army. I would attack the Elves, Dwarves, Minotaur, Satyr if I could, just to get my hands on that rod. However, I don't have the resources or man-power to do so, so I'm starting with the weakest races, Men and Pokemon. You. Where is it?_"

The robotic spider had paced the room, Omega's eyes focused on Zoroark all throughout the speech, even as he grew less and less composed.

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I did know," Zoroark replied, causing Omega to huff in frustration.

"_Alright,_" The Supreme Commander replied, now reverting back to his usual calm and smooth demeanor, "_Since you now know my grand scheme, you have two choices; join me, or die with your team. I think you can guess my recommendation, considering it involves you still living and all._"

The robot began to shut down, settling onto the ground in front of Zoroark, who simply spat more blood at it, a smirk on his face.

"_You will join me Captain,_" Omega growled threateningly, before tossing an order at Azumarill and shutting down the hologram; "_Bring me this one, kill the rest!_"

"Yes my Lord," Azumarill mumbled, smiling at Zoroark as he drew his sword and placed it against the prisoner's neck. "I'm just going to say you tried to fight and my blade accidentally hit you."

He smirked, getting ready to swing, only to be interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from the metal door. It echoed throughout the room, followed by a female voice yelling out from the other side.

"Housekeeping!"

"...What the hell?" Mumbled a rather confused grunt, earning himself a demand for silence from Azumarill.

The loud banging echoed out a second time, again followed by the mysterious women's voice.

"Housekeeping!"

A third, and much louder banging roared throughout the room, followed by six large fists leaving dents in the steel door, ruining its flat surface. A grunt approached the door, apparently ready to open it.

"Housekeeping!"

This time the voice sounded irritated, almost furious. The grunt threw open the door, intending on giving the unwanted visitor a mouthful. He stopped, staring at the two odd figures in the doorway. Both were wearing white-robed, with hoods blocking their heads on the sides, but while one was unusually large, the second was of average height and carrying a bow.

"Hi!"

The voice was high-pitched and female sounding, and caused the grunt to look downwards, spotting a third figure. This one was no bigger than three feet tall and was wearing a brown robe. And giggling.

"We heard you needed room service!" The girl stated, smiling innocently as she waved.

That changed in an instant however, replaced with a more serious expression as a kunai swung out of her long sleeve and stabbed the grunt in the stomach. She dragged the blade up into his throat and then swung her backside toward the grunt, revealing from the hood of the robe a long black jaw with razor sharp teeth. The grunt's head was quickly consumed, bringing him down immediately.

The tiny figure then slammed a white ball of some sorts at the door entrance, engulfing it in smoke and hiding her from sight.

**Next…Chapter 14 – At Full Strength, but Divided.**


End file.
